El criadero
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: La comandante Serenity Tsukino dirige la primera misión de la NASA hacia las profundidades del espacio en la búsqueda de planetas habitables en galaxias lejanas. Aunque solo transcurrieron dos años para la tripulación del Matusalén, la tierra ha visto pasar mil quinientos años. Serena y su tripulación estaban preparados para esa eventualidad pero no lo estaban para la guerra.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Parte I: El acecho.**

**Prólogo**

Se estremeció en el lugar donde yacía hecha una bola sobre el rojo piso de tierra, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas flexionadas. No pestañeaba. Tenía frío, hambre y estaba quebrada, finalmente.

Tal como _él _lo había planeado. Tal como _él _siempre lo había deseado.

La mantenía cautiva en una jaula, desnuda y casi famélica, al igual que un animal desatendido de un zoológico. Su voluntad de resistirlo se debilitaba cada día más. Cada día, el hambre le carcomía el vientre hasta que las puntadas comenzaban a sentirse como filosas garras que le destrozaban las entrañas.

Ella se sentía débil. Tan condenadamente débil. Necesitaba nutrientes: agua y comida. Oh Dios, fantaseaba fervientemente con sentir al menos un hilo de agua en su reseca y sedienta garganta…

Nunca recibiría agua si no hacía lo que él que quería.

No, pensó horrorizada. ¿Cómo puedo dejar que…esa…cosa me toque? ¿Cómo puedo…?

"Yo te daría una respuesta", ronroneó él.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el sonido de su voz. Estaba tan débil que ya ni su sentido del oído era tan agudo como antes. Ella se percató de que él se había acercado a la jaula sólo cuando habló. Sin embargo, pudo sentir su endemoniada mirada sobre ella, al igual que siempre. Hecha una bola y dándole la espalda, aun percibió el momento exacto en el que su espeluznante mirada dorada se paseó por sus nalgas…y, luego, se dirigió a los pliegues de carne que se dejaban ver entre sus piernas.

Esa carne era lo que él quería. Y mucho, pero mucho más también. Él quería cosas tan enfermizas y aterradoras de ella en las que prefería no pensar.

"Contéstame", dijo él entre dientes, "o te dejaré aquí otra noche".

A la mañana siguiente ella estaría muerta. Escaparse sería poco factible. Sentía el cuerpo tan condenadamente débil…

"Sí", suspiró ella. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, se sentía enferma. "Acabo de aceptar ser la puta del demonio".

Su risa depravada resonó por toda la caverna subterránea y retumbó contra las impenetrables barras de la jaula. "Serás mucho menos que una puta", murmuró él. "Una puta, al menos, puede ganarse la vida así".

Ella quería vomitar: pudo sentir que la bilis se agitaba en su vientre.

"¡Mírame!", gritó él con ira en la voz. "¡Me mirarás!".

Oh no; por favor, no.

Ella flexionó las rodillas hasta que quedaran imposiblemente cerca de sus senos. No quería mirarlo. Prefería hacer cualquier otra cosa. Amado Dios, lo que sea salvo…

"¡Mírame!", bramó él.

Y, luego, entró en la jaula, y la levantó del piso bruscamente con sus horrorosas garras, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Ella quería luchar contra él, pero apenas podía hablar o permanecer de pie, mucho menos podría enfrentarlo.

"¡Mírame!", exigió él, mientras la sacudía. "¡Abre los ojos!".

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Oh Dios, por favor, no me obligues a mirarlo! _

Nunca había sentido tanto temor en la vida. El corazón le latía como una roca dentro del pecho y su esporádica respiración se volvía más forzada segundo a segundo. Tenía miedo de ver su aspecto porque conocía a ese tipo de criaturas. Horrendas. Extrañas.

Monstruos.

"¡Dije que me mires!".

Sus fosas nasales brillaron de desafío cuando ella abrió los ojos. Su mirada chocó contra unos ojos con pupilas doradas serpenteantes y afinadas.

Oh Dios…

"¡Nooooo!", gritó ella. "¡Nooooo!".

Serena jadeó cuando se incorporó repentinamente en la cama con la respiración pesada. Las sábanas estaban empapadas con su transpiración. Ella recorrió frenéticamente el lugar con la mirada a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban al entorno; y al hecho de que había estado durmiendo.

"Fue sólo un sueño", dijo al exhalar, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Sólo una pesadilla".

Exhausta, se dejó caer en la cama, mientras exhalaba. Había tenido pesadillas bizarras tres veces en seis meses, pero ésta había sido mucho más detallada que las anteriores.

Casi logra saber cómo se veía _eso_.

"¿Qué importa?", murmuró a las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Fue sólo un sueño".

**Continuara…**

**N/a: espero les guste jejej mañana subo tres capis mas… saludos y dejen Rews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Parte II: Descenso al infierno.**

**Capitulo 1**

"Houston, el _Matusalén _ha salido exitosamente de la galaxia Robert Tsukino y comienza su tan esperado regreso a la Vía Láctea".

La doctora Serenity Tsukino sonrió al micrófono. Se preguntaba qué habría pensado Robert acerca de que le pusieran su nombre a una galaxia. En su opinión, ella tenía ese derecho. Después de todo, había descubierto esa maldita cosa.

Robert…suspiró ella. En términos de tiempo terrestre había muerto hace más de quinientos años. Pero sólo había pasado dos años a bordo del _Matusalén_, por lo que todavía se consideraba una reciente viuda. Su esposo seguía vivo en sus recuerdos como si le hubiera hecho el amor ayer mismo…o sólo hace dos años como si así hubiera sido.

La muerte del doctor Robert Tsukino durante un vuelo de rutina a Europa XII, la estación espacial construida en la luna más grande de Júpiter, le había resultado tan devastadora como inesperada a Serena. La NASA contaba con viajes cortos como ése y los llevaba a cabo como una forma de arte. Determinar que él había muerto mientras tomaba lecturas de presurización en el área de cargas a bordo de la nave espacial en la que viajaba pareció una broma macabra.

Durante una lluvia de meteoritos, bien. Mientras exploraba un terreno alienígena en busca de señales de vida, OK. Pero, ¿mientras tomaba lecturas de presurización?

Serena se reconfortó al saber que Robert falleció en el acto. Murió sin saber que iba a morir. Nunca sintió temor, remordimiento, o ninguna de las innumerables emociones que, sin lugar a dudas, experimenta toda persona que está a punto de reunirse con el creador. En ese sentido, Robert había sido afortunado. Fue el único aspecto que reconfortó a Serena, por lo que se aferró extremadamente a eso desde el primer día de su viudez.

La prematura muerte de su marido fue el motivo que la alentó a enlistarse en su misión actual. La NASA se había visto en apuros para encontrar voluntarios calificados para el primer viaje tripulado por humanos hacia las profundidades del espacio, y tenía buenos motivos. Después de todo, eso significaba que los trabajadores de a bordo nunca volverían a ver sus hogares ni a las personas que alguna vez amaron en la Tierra. Esos lugares y seres queridos habrían desaparecido hace más de quinientos años y sólo los exploradores del _Matusalén _y las bibliotecas personales automatizadas los recordarían.

Como resultado de esa cruda realidad, en gran parte, sólo aquéllos que no tenían nada ni nadie que perder terminaron siendo parte de la misión. La perspectiva del viaje excitaba a todos los científicos de la NASA pero, en última instancia, la mayoría optó por no solicitar pasaje. La tripulación de Serena, de la cual ella era la capitana, consistía de siete científicos humanos y cuatro androides casi pensantes.

"La fecha terrestre en la que planeamos aterrizar en Houston, o lo que sea que Houston sea ahora", dijo Serena al micrófono mientras sus pensamientos volvían al trabajo por hacer, "es el 19 de octubre de 3679 DC, exactamente mil quinientos años desde el día en que partimos. La fecha terrestre actual es 3 de agosto de 2701 DC". Suspiró ella. "Aunque, probablemente, no recibirán este mensaje vía satélite en los próximos cincuenta años".

Debido a los avances de la tecnología anteriores al despegue del Matusalén, la tripulación sólo había necesitado veinte años terrestres para alcanzar las profundidades máximas del espacio. La nave se había aventurado tan profundamente en los límites exteriores como habían planeado; tan lejos, de hecho, que se necesitarían mil años terrestres para regresar. El tiempo y el espacio eran cuestiones confusas.

Serena se acurrucó en la silla de respaldo alto y su mente giraba en torno a los logros de su tripulación. Habían aterrizado en catorce planetas distintos de tres sistemas solares y dos galaxias diferentes. El trabajo que habían realizado era importante para toda la humanidad, ya que habían descubierto planetas habitables que los terrícolas podrían colonizar con relativa facilidad en caso de que la Tierra sufriera problemas de superpoblación o de contaminación; asumiendo que no los sufría ya.

Ella jugó con el micrófono en la mano mientras observaba ausente el negro abismo al otro lado de la ventana de visualización que se encontraba frente a ella. Su voz mostró una calidad reflexiva y distante. "No importa lo mucho que me resisto a admitir un fracaso, Houston, pero le debo cien dólares a Robert. Él tenía razón. La humanidad _es _la forma de vida más avanzada que existe. O, al menos, sigue siendo la forma de vida más avanzada que conocemos".

Serena deslizó una mano por los rizos largos y rubios que solía tener recogidos en un rodete sobre la nuca. "Hemos descubierto otras formas de vida, por supuesto, pero ninguna tan avanzada como el _Homo Sapiens Sapien_. Lo más cercano a un ser consciente de su propia existencia que encontramos es una raza de criaturas pensantes en la galaxia Robert Tsukino. Bautizamos Paleo al planeta y Paleolítica a la raza porque nos hacían acordar a la clase de pensadores primitivos que uno podría encontrar en las etapas iniciales de la evolución humana. Estoy segura de que si la NASA decidiera realizar otro viaje en algunos cientos de miles de años, encontraríamos seres tan evolucionados como nosotros". Ella sonrió. "¿O seremos nosotros quienes estemos tan avanzados como ellos? Quizás la humanidad también siga evolucionando".

La sonrisa de Serena se desarmó al pensar en una posible respuesta a esa pregunta. "¿Qué clase de mundo encontrará la tripulación del _Matusalén _esperando por nuestro regreso?", murmuró al micrófono. "Desde el punto de vista evolutivo, resulta poco probable que la composición genética humana haya cambiado tanto en mil quinientos años, si bien supongo que siempre existe dicha posibilidad. Los seres humanos de la Edad Medieval eran, después de todo, significativamente más bajos que los de la Era Post-Información.

"Pero eso no me preocupa. Entonces, quizás sea algo baja cuando vuelva a mi amada Tierra…". Sonrió. "Puedo vivir con eso. Lo que no me deja dormir por las noches es saber cómo se verá mi casa".

Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos verdes claros mientras pensaba. "No puedo siquiera comenzar a imaginarme las clases de cambios que se habrán producido en la infraestructura de todos los aspectos de la vida en la Tierra: desde la familia nuclear hasta una sociedad como un todo, o hasta qué país es dueño de qué. Estados Unidos, ¿todavía es una súper potencia? ¿Aún ejerce la misma influencia mundial de otrora?".

Ella arrugó el ceño. "Me invaden estos pensamientos. Las posibles respuestas me aterran y excitan tanto a la vez…".

Respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. "En aproximadamente dos meses la tripulación del _Matusalén _podrá recoger las señales que nos han enviado desde la Tierra en el año 3010 DC. Esa fue la fecha acordada para la transmisión antes de embarcarnos en este viaje. Esperamos que las imágenes que recibamos nos den un indicio de la clase de mundo al que volvemos, pese a que tenemos plena conciencia de que habrán transcurrido otros seiscientos años terrestres cuando salgamos de esta nave espacial".

Ella bajó la mirada para observar la fotografía de Robert que tenía en su puesto. "Mi esposo habrá estado muerto por mil quinientos años, cuatro meses, seis días y doce horas. Es un tiempo casi inconmensurable", murmuró ella, "pero así es".

Mientras apoyaba la cabeza entre las manos, Serena apagó el micrófono y miró fijamente hacia la nada que se encontraba más allá de la ventana frente a ella. En dos meses, ella y su tripulación encontrarían respuestas a sus preguntas. Descubrirían qué había sido de la Tierra que alguna vez llamaron hogar. Y Serena sabría si le debía otros cien dólares a Robert.

Sólo esperaba que así fuera.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: espero que les pareciera interesante la adp ya que en verdad promete mucho y es muy buena e interesante en verdad. Saludos y dejen Rews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 2**

"Vamos, Andrew. ¡Puedes bloquearme mejor!".

Los senos de Serena se sacudían hacia arriba y hacia abajo debido a la respiración forzada y ella se quitaba la transpiración que le goteaba por la frente con leves golpes de la parte posterior del brazo. Andrew, era el único cinturón negro tercer dan a bordo. Por ese motivo, habían sido compañeros de entrenamiento de lucha desde el principio mismo del viaje. La NASA obligaba a la tripulación a que se mantuviera en excelente forma física, por lo tanto, todos los humanos a bordo contaban con una musculatura perfecta, pero ella y el hombre P eran los dos únicos expertos en karate. "Demonios, mi abuelita podría haberme bloqueado mejor que tú".

El teniente Drew "Andrew" Williams le sonrió y le frunció el ceño, ambos gestos a medias y en perfecta complementación, a Serena mientras se encorvaba con las palmas de la mano sobre cada una de las piernas para tratar de nivelar su ritmo cardíaco. "Tal vez", dijo entre jadeos. "Pero me veo muchísimo mejor al hacerlo".

Serena se rió por lo bajo mientras aceptaba la toalla húmeda que le ofrecía Marax, el androide que la acompañaba en sus misiones desde su primer vuelo, cuando Serena tenía veintiséis años. Hacía diez de eso. El cyborg de siete pies de altura se parecía más a un hombre que a una máquina: las únicas diferencias notorias eran sus emociones programadas, sus ojos plateados y su piel azulada.

"No te suavices conmigo", bromeó Serena, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Serena golpeteó la toalla húmeda y fría contra su nuca. "O tendré que volver a practicar con Marax". Ella hizo una mueca. "Prefiero no hacerlo. A veces el muchachote no sabe cuando detenerse".

El teniente Williams sonrió ampliamente y su atractivo rostro color ébano se arrugó por el movimiento de los labios. "Estoy seguro de que mañana volveré a estar en forma, Serena. Incluso los mejores hombres como yo tenemos nuestros días malos".

Serena desvió la mirada de buena manera. "¿Por qué era que te llamábamos Andrew?". Exageró teatralmente sus gestos mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se golpeteaba la mejilla con el dedo. "Ay, si sólo pudiera recordarlo…".

Andrew se rió mientras le palmoteaba la espalda a Serena. "Hora de ir al comedor, señora jefa. "Es hora de comer".

"Hora de comer", gruñó ella mientras seguía al teniente desde la sala de recreación de la nave. Ella frunció el ceño mientras se abría la puerta sensorial de plata y, luego, se cerraba con un silbido detrás de ellos. "Me pregunto cuál será el manjar de hoy. Sopa, sopa o, si tenemos suerte…hey, ¡tal vez sopa!".

Él resopló al escuchar eso. "Juro por Dios que no veo la hora de llegar a casa y disfrutar comida de verdad. Muero por volver a probar algo de la comida de mi mamá…". El tono de su voz se apagó. Respiró hondo y desvió la mirada. "Bueno, no veo la hora de llegar a casa", farfulló.

Serena le posó brevemente una mano sobre el hombro para hacerle saber que se preocupaba por él, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Era inútil hacerlo. Todos los miembros de la tripulación atravesaban la misma situación. Todos comenzaban a aceptar la fría y cruda realidad: la vida que una vez habían conocido ya no existiría cuando salieran de la nave. Aún no sabían qué clase de mundo encontrarían. Sólo esperaban que fuera uno mejor del que habían dejado al comenzar la misión.

"Vayamos a comer", dijo Serena con el tono de voz más optimista que pudo conjurar mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo sur de la nave. "Tengo ganas de tomar algo de sopa. ¿Tú que dices?".

Andrew se rió, pero su risa fue tan forzada como la alegre voz de Serena. "Parece todo un plan, comandante".

"Y, luego, ella realmente trató de cogerme, ¿lo puedes creer? Santísimo Dios, Pensé que iba a vomitar".

Serena sacudió cordialmente la cabeza mientras escuchaba el relato del Dr. Nicolás Nielson: la casi desastrosa prueba que soportó con una de las hembras del tipo Neanderthal que habían encontrado en el planeta Paleo. La criatura se había enamorado de Nicolás a primera vista y se había esforzado al máximo por tratar de quedarse con él. Había llegado a derribarlo por la espalda para luego arrastrarlo hasta su cueva. Nicolás tardó cuatro días en liberarse de ella. Durante ese tiempo, sus compañeros pensaban que había muerto.

Dos meses atrás no había sido motivo de risa. Ella estaba contenta de que el científico y guerrero se hubiera recuperado lo suficientemente bien de la terrible experiencia como para hablar e, incluso, bromear al respecto.

"¿Cómo sabes que estaba tratando de cogerte?" Preguntó el teniente Williams con expresión seria. "Tal vez ella estaba, no sé, sufriendo un ataque de algo. Quizás a eso se debían las sacudidas".

"¡Ah Andrew, vamos, hombre!". Nicolás frunció el ceño. "No importa lo mucho que me agradaría recordarlo de ese modo; créeme cuando te digo que ella estaba tratando de fecundarse. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y sus vaginas segregaban una porquería viscosa."

"Maldita sea", farfulló Andrew. "Eso sí que es desagradable".

"Sí, dímelo a mí". Nicolás sonrió mientras mojaba una galleta en su sopa de caldo de carne. "Amigo mío, estuve tan cerca de ser el padre de un pequeño híbrido".

"¡Puaj! Eso sí que es retorcido, mierda. Creo que—". El cuerpo de Andrew se paralizó. Tenía la mandíbula algo trastocada. "Espera un momento, hermano. Dijiste vaginas, en plural. ¿Quieres decir que esa cosa tenía más de una concha?".

Nicolás asintió con la cabeza. "Dos: las conchas más horribles, olorosas y peludas que tuve la desgracia de ver en la vida".

Pese al tono bastante repugnante que el tema de la conversación de la mesa había adquirido, Serena se rió por lo bajo y un hoyuelo se le formó en la mejilla ante la expresión horrorizada del teniente Williams. Andrew parecía a punto de desmayarse. Podría medir seis pies, cuatro pulgadas y tener músculos de acero pero, como un Romeo eterno, era algo suave cuando se trataba de mujeres. Aparentemente, el experto en hacer el amor finalmente había encontrado un manjar que no estaba interesado en disfrutar.

"Maldita sea". El teniente dijo no con la cabeza y sus labios se fruncieron como si acabaran de chupar un limón. "Todo lo que puedo decir es maldita _sea_".

Serena sonrió mientras alejaba la cuchara de sopa de sus labios. "Oh, vamos, Andrew", bromeó. "Creía que tu lema siempre había sido: lo que abunda no daña".

La tripulación explotó en risas. Andrew abrió la boca para hablar en su descargo pero un fuerte y palpitante tono de alarma que resonó en el intercomunicador de la nave lo interrumpió.

Serena soltó la cuchara y se puso de pie abruptamente. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia la estación de trabajo principal del _Matusalén _para determinar cuál era el problema cuando un androide femenino asignado a esa estación ingresó al comedor. El androide llevaba el mismo uniforme que la tripulación humana: un enterizo de látex negro ceñido al cuerpo. "Déme su informe, Phariz", ordenó Serena. "¿Cuál es la falla?".

Los ojos plateados del androide azul enfrentaron los de Serena. "Los escáneres satelitales a bordo de la nave han recibido una señal no esperada de la Tierra, Comandante Tsukino", informó el androide estoicamente. "Se la necesita en el Puesto de trabajo número 3 de inmediato".

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron. Siguió a Phariz desde el comedor con pasos rápidos y enérgicos. Ignoró los murmullos de la tripulación que seguían sus pasos y se concentró en llegar del punto A al B, pero no porque no pudiera culparlos por su reacción colectiva. Ella también tenía el mismo mal presentimiento en las profundidades del estómago. Después de todo, no se suponía que la nave recibiera una transmisión de la Tierra hasta dentro de seis semanas.

"¿Es posible que la transmisión haya tardado menos de lo esperado en llegar?". Le dijo eso a Phariz. "¿O acaso Houston nos envió la señal cientos de años antes de lo planeado?".

"La segunda opción es más probable".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque la primera explicación no es lineal. Según la ley de—".

"No importa". Serena no estaba interesada en una fría explicación de física por parte del androide. La explicación carecía de importancia. Si Phariz pensaba que Houston les había enviado una señal cientos de años antes de lo planeado, era probable que así fuera. El androide nunca se había equivocado.

Ella frunció el ceño pensativamente cuando se abrió la puerta del Puesto de trabajo número 3. "De acuerdo con la probabilidad", le dijo Serena a Phariz mientras se acercaba apresuradamente a la mesa de planificación, "¿cuál es el motivo más probable por el que Houston entrara en contacto antes de lo previsto?".

El androide le respondió como si Serena le estuviera preguntando por el clima. "Para advertir al _Matusalén _sobre una catástrofe".

"Maldición", Serena escuchó farfullar a Nicolás. "Me temía que dijera eso".

"¡Siéntense y cállense, todos!". Serena gritó cuando la tripulación comenzó a especular sobre la importancia de la temprana señal. "Phariz, muéstranos las imágenes que transmitió Houston". Serena tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa de planificación y esperó que comenzara la proyección holográfica en el centro de la misma. "Bueno, sepamos de una vez qué demonios está ocurriendo", farfulló.

Se hizo tal silencio en el puesto de trabajo como para escuchar la caída de un alfiler. Serena se sintió como si el corazón le latiera fuera del pecho. Se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar buenas noticias de la transmisión. Sin saber que esperaba una señal entrante en una frecuencia específica, las posibilidades de captarla que tenía el _Matusalén _eran de una en un trillón. Houston debía tener conocimiento de ese hecho. Que hubieran optado por arriesgarse y enviar una señal de todos modos no auguraba nada bueno.

Cuando apareció la imagen holográfica de un hombre calvo que parecía superar apenas los cincuenta años, la frente de Serena estaba mojada con gotas de transpiración. La tripulación sólo podía ver al hombre de la cintura para arriba porque, aparentemente, estaba sentado en cierto tipo de silla con respaldar alado de aspecto extraño.

"Los saludo desde el año 2792, Matusalén. Esta transmisión se envía doscientos ochenta años antes de la fecha preestablecida de encuentro. Les estoy hablando desde Zutair, la ciudad-estado más importante de Nueva Francia. Zutair está ubicada en el área que una vez se llamó Houston, antes de que lo que era Estados Unidos cayera bajo dominio francés en 2686, año del señor".

"No puede ser, de ningún puto modo", dijo Andrew entre dientes y sin pestañear.

"Alemania tal vez", agregó Nicolás con una mueca. "Los alemanes siempre fueron unos violentos hijos de puta. Incluso Japón. Pero, ¿la maldita _Francia_?". Apretó la mandíbula. "Imposible".

Serena miró a ambos hombres frunciendo el ceño en señal de comprensión y, luego, volvió a concentrar la atención en la imagen holográfica del calvo mensajero.

"Pero Zutair no les envía esta señal hoy para informarles de la caída del país que alguna vez llamaron casa. Nueva Francia les dará la bienvenida con brazos abiertos, al igual que lo habría hecho Estados Unidos. No, Zutair se comunica con ustedes para advertirles acerca de—".

La transmisión sufrió cierta interferencia, lo que instó a Serena a maldecir por lo bajo. "Vuelve a mostrar la señal, Phariz. ¡Ahora!". Cuando la transmisión continuó tan borrosa como antes durante otros veinte segundos pese a los mejores esfuerzos del androide, ella se puso de pie de un salto. "¡Amy!", le gritó a la científica de abordo experta en holografías y en ondas de transmisión en general. "¿Puedes decodificar la señal?".

"Lo intentaré", dijo la doctora Amy Fitzsimmons-Ivanov sobre el hombro mientras se apresuraba hacia la consola de la mega-computadora que estaba a dos pies de distancia. "No sé qué es lo que genera la interferencia. ¡Mierda! ¡Vlad! ¡Andrew! Necesito ayuda para meterme detrás de esta cosa. ¿Pueden moverla?".

Sólo veinte segundos después, habían movido la mega-computadora lo suficiente como para que la menuda científica se ubicara detrás y Amy se ocupaba de hurgar el cableado. "¡Está volviendo!". Anunció Serena con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado al máximo. "¡OK, volvió! Buen trabajo, doctora".

Sólo que las imágenes que veían en este momento no tenían sentido alguno. Aparentemente, lo que fuese que se hubieran perdido del mensaje del calvo zutariano había sido importante.

"¿Qué dem…?". Nicolás arrugó la frente. "Un espectáculo de moda de París en 2190. La invención del 'androide niñera' en 2287: ¿qué?, hasta puede amamantar. Cyborgs pensantes en 2350. El renacimiento de la religión politeísta en 2467…".

"Nos están dando una lección de historia", murmuró Serena. "Presten mucha atención, todos".

Un derrumbe del mercado de valores a nivel mundial en 2675. Caos inmediato. La caída de los Estados Unidos una década más tarde…

Las imágenes se volvieron casi demasiado horrorosas como para seguir observándolas. Serena llevó la mano a su boca inconscientemente para cubrirla mientras descubría lo que había ocurrido con el país que alguna vez llamó casa.

El derrumbe del mercado de valores había afectado a Estados Unidos y a Japón más drásticamente que a los demás países. Ambas naciones se habían convertido en las mega-potencias indiscutibles del planeta en el año 2499. Ostentaban una posición superior a la de una súper potencia. Pero, debido a dicho ascenso dramático, aparentemente la caída de las dos naciones fue la más catastrófica ya que tenían demasiado por perder.

Y de hecho que perdieron.

Sin querer que una socavara las bases de poder de la otra durante un tiempo de vulnerabilidad, las mega-potencias se habían enfrentado y, eventualmente, utilizaron su grotesco armamento biológico una contra otra. El efecto fue devastador.

Hambruna. Pobreza. Enfermedades. Caos total y absoluto.

Mutaciones genéticas.

Serena se estremeció cuando las imágenes de sobrevivientes deformes inundaron la consola central. Mitad monstruos, mitad humanos, la raza que emergió de las cenizas de la guerra biológica tenía un aspecto horroroso y tan espeluznante que no había palabras para describirlo. Tenían la mirada de un loco y su comportamiento animal era maníaco.

"Dios", Serena escuchó a Nicolás farfullar. "Santo Dios".

Francia fue la nación que se recuperó más rápidamente del derrumbe mundial y, en poco tiempo, emergió como la única mega-potencia de la Tierra. En una década, el ejército francés logró recluir a la raza de humanos deformes a grutas subterráneas y restablecer un aspecto de normalidad en todo el planeta. Un planeta que, incidentalmente, había sido renombrado Nueva Francia en honor a su poco esperado salvador.

Serena miró fijamente y con surrealismo la imagen holográfica que se desplegaba frente a ella. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un nudo en el estómago, estaba tan horrorizada y perpleja como su tripulación.

Las imágenes se adelantaron al año 2789; a una nueva y mucho más horrorosa batalla en curso: deformes contra humanos.

Los humanos deformes habían permanecido bajo tierra casi durante un siglo. De hecho, lo hicieron por tanto tiempo que la gente de la Tierra, o Nueva Francia como ya se llamaba, creían que todos habían muerto debido a sus horrendas aflicciones.

Estaban equivocados.

Los deformes emergieron de sus cuevas más fuertes y mortíferos que antes. En sólo seis meses se hicieron con el control del planeta y, ahora, eran los humanos quienes se veían forzados a esconderse. Las imágenes holográficas obviaron gran parte de los detalles: sólo mostraron los aspectos salientes y más crudos de la revolución que había explotado hacía tanto tiempo.

"Y, entonces, en esta noche, la víspera del Apocalipsis, les enviamos este informe final sin saber cuál será el resultado de la batalla que se avecina".

Serena tragó saliva por sobre el nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras el zutariano continuaba con su mensaje.

"En unas seis horas, las tropas movilizadas de Nueva Francia atacarán el bastión principal de los demonios en la ciudad-estado de Tongor. Si podemos penetrarlo, aún tendremos alguna posibilidad de ganar. Si no podemos hacerlo, les dejaré que especulen respecto de lo que le ha ocurrido a la raza humana".

Serena extendió una mano en dirección a Phariz cuando les dieron las coordenadas de latitud y longitud de Tongor. "Localiza ese área", dijo ella firmemente mientras ella observaba el final de la imagen holográfica. "Si no la encuentras en tu banco de memoria, busca un mapa. Hazlo _ahora_".

"Dios mío", murmuró Andrew con los ojos castaños abiertos de par en par. "Esto es increíble".

"Para ustedes sólo pasaron dos años. Para nosotros, cientos de vidas enteras. Cuando reciban esta transmisión la raza humana tal como la conocen habrá vencido o estará extinta. No sé qué alternativa será la correcta. Sólo que debe ser tan…".

La transmisión volvió a sufrir una interferencia y, de alguna manera, Serena supo que esta vez no volvería. Un silencio ensordecedor inundó el Puesto de trabajo número 3 mientras toda la tripulación absorbía la información que acababan de recibir. Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que alguien se moviera.

Como si hubieran perdido el poder del habla, los miembros de la tripulación del _Matusalén _se miraron fijo unos a otros como si fuesen ciervos enceguecidos por los faros de un automóvil. Entre todos los escenarios hipotéticos con respecto a cómo podría verse la Tierra cuando aterrizaran, nadie preveía algo como esto, ni siquiera en su peor pesadilla.

Amy tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par debido al miedo. Andrew y Nicolás se veían como si fueran a vomitar. Vlad, Wolfgang, y Kyla parecían mareados.

"Creo que será mejor que verifiquemos cuántas municiones nos quedan en las armas", murmuró Serena, rompiendo el silencio mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. Por dentro temblaba como una hoja, pero ella sabía que no podía dejar que la tripulación lo notase. Alguien tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Como capitana y comandante, la tarea recayó en ella. "Vamos"

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 3**

Akron. En función de las coordenadas de latitud y longitud que les había dado el zutariano, aparentemente, ése era el lugar de la batalla final.

Entre todos los posibles lugares para que se librara la batalla más importante y decisiva en la historia de la humanidad, el Apocalipsis había ocurrido en lo que alguna vez fue Akron, Ohio. Cuando el _Matusalén _dejó la Tierra, tal escenario era tan poco probable como que Francia se apoderara del planeta y emergiera como la única mega-potencia. Sin embargo, ambas cosas habían sucedido.

Serena yacía desnuda en la cama suave y satinada de su camarote privado, con las piernas bien abiertas y los ojos cerrados mientras Marax le daba placer con la boca. Ella pudo sentir que el androide le pasaba la lengua por debajo del triángulo de rizos rubios y que, con la boca, se aferraba a su hinchado clítoris.

Además de la habilidad que poseían para realizar tareas manuales sin fatigarse, existía un motivo por el que se enviaba a androides de aspecto humano en misiones con astronautas; éste era el motivo. Por eso siempre había al menos un androide masculino y otro femenino en misiones de más de dos o tres meses de duración.

Ella no tenía ganas de una cogida fría y carente de emociones, pensó mientras jadeaba. Sus duros pezones se punzaron hacia arriba mientras el orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más. Fantaseó con Robert y simuló que no era la boca del frío androide la que le chupaba vigorosamente el clítoris, sino la de su esposo. Era mucho más fácil de hacerlo con el sexo oral que con el tradicional. Condenadamente muchísimo más fácil…

Serena acabó con un fuerte gemido que retumbó en todo el camarote. Sus muslos se sacudieron alrededor de la cabeza de Marax. "¡Oh Robert!", gimió ella. _"Ay, Dios". _

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza para calentarle el rostro mientras sus pezones se endurecían más y más. Gimió mientras salía de la oleada de placer. Había necesitado liberarse más de lo que alguna vez pudo recordar necesitar a alguien.

"Me pusieron Marax en honor a mi creador", le recordó estoicamente el androide mientras su rostro emergía de entre las piernas de Serena.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y odió lo rápido que le habían desbaratado la fantasía.

"No Robert. Dr. Robert Tsukino: ése era el nombre de su fallecido esposo. Murió en el año—".

"Sí, lo sé".

Las mejillas Serena se prendieron fuego mientras giraba para apoyarse sobre el vientre. Sabía que ya era hora de que se olvidara de Robert. Había sido un buen hombre, un buen esposo, y un buen científico. Pero había muerto. Hacía mil quinientos años, y estaba enterrado. Era hora de olvidarlo.

El período de luto ya había acabado hace mucho. Robert lo habría entendido. Ella necesitaba concentrar todas sus energías en mantener viva a su tripulación cuando llegaran a la Tierra y no en luchar con el destino de lo que nunca volvería a ser.

"¿Le gustaría que me recueste a su lado mientras duerme, Dra. Tsukino?". Preguntó Marax con voz monótona.

Las fosas nasales de Serena se enardecieron ante semejante injusticia. Extrañaba la pasión, las emociones, el amor; y la comodidad de quedarse dormida en los brazos de alguien que _quería _que ella estuviese allí.

Olvídalo, Serena, se dijo. Olvida a Robbie…

"Sí", susurró ella, mientras se rendía a la debilidad momentánea, al deseo de tener contacto piel a piel. Lo merecía, supuso. Una vez que salieran del _Matusalén _no habría posibilidades de permitirse debilidades. Ella no sabía a qué se enfrentaría su tripulación al llegar, sólo sabía que iba a necesitar toda su concentración y fuerza de voluntad.

"Sí", respondió con un murmullo. "Me gustaría que te recostaras a mi lado".

"Me perteneces, Serenity", dijo él suavemente entre dientes. "Entrégate a mí. Ruega por mi semen".

"Nunca", dijo atragantándose. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Atada desnuda a la cama gigante y con los muslos abiertos de par en par, sabía lo que seguía. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió y el miedo la envolvió.

Había logrado salir de la jaula, pero deseaba libertad.

_¿Dónde están mis hombres? ¿Dónde están? ¡Ayúdenme! _

"Mírame".

¡Oh, no, por favor! Otra vez no. ¡No quiero volver a pasar por esto! Ella no iba a mirarlo, no iba a mirar _eso_. No en este momento. Ni nunca.

"Mírame".

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon ante la iracunda y áspera orden. _Nunca. _

Una lengua bífida serpenteó alrededor de cada costado de su clítoris. Comenzó a frotarla con movimientos lentos y sensuales que hicieron que los pezones se le endurecieran al instante.

"_Mmmm_", ronroneó él y el sonido retumbó en lo profundo de su garganta. "Creo que me serviré otra porción de tu crema…".

"Se acercan escombros. Se acercan escombros. Se acercan escombros…".

La advertencia de Phariz resonó repetidamente por el intercomunicador. Serena saltó de la cama y se olvidó de Marax tan rápidamente como el androide siempre se olvidaba de ella al salir de su camarote.

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de soñar con esa…esa—cosa? _Mientras se deshacía a los sacudones de los últimos resabios de la pesadilla a la que había estado sometida mientras dormía, se puso el uniforme y corrió por el pasillo norte hacia el Puesto de trabajo número 1.

"Se acercan escombros. Se acercan escombros. Se acercan escombros…".

Resultaba imposible medir la gravedad de la situación, en función del tono de voz del androide. No importaba si anunciaba la hora del día en la Tierra o la inminente muerte de la tripulación, su monótona voz siempre era igual.

"Se acercan escombros. Se acercan escombros. Se acercan escombros…".

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?". Serena le gritó a Andrew mientras se apresuraba en dirección a su asiento.

"Asteroides", respondió el doctor Nielson por él porque el teniente Williams esta ocupado volando la nave. Nicolás estaba de pie detrás de Andrew y tomaba lecturas por sobre su hombro. "Y son muchos".

"Mierda".

"Tienes razón", murmuró Andrew mientras maniobraba a través del cinturón de asteroides. Le brotaba sudor por todo el rostro. "Esto no se ve nada bien, Serena".

"¿Nicolás?", preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Hábleme, Dr. Nielson".

"Millones de rocas", farfulló él. "Tal vez, hasta miles de millones. Son demasiado grandes, Serena. Y se mueven a velocidades sorprendentes. Nunca había visto nada similar".

Aparentemente no, pensó Serena, mientras se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco. En dos años, era la primera vez que Andrew se había visto obligado a maniobrar la aeronave por motivos reales y no de práctica para mantenerse bien entrenado. El piloto automático había podido conducir la nave con seguridad a través de todos los posibles peligros.

"No es natural", anunció Vlad con un fuerte acento ruso mientras corría hacia el Puesto de trabajo número 1. Respiraba con dificultad. "Mis lecturas sugieren que este fenómeno no obedece a causas naturales".

El rostro de Serena permaneció imperturbable pero sus entrañas aullaban. "¿Quizás una explosión nuclear? ¿Como en una guerra?".

"Da. Sí".

Serena le clavó la mirada a Nicolás. "Mierda", susurró él.

Lo mismo que pensaba Serena.

"¿Hace cuánto?". Preguntó Serena. "¿Alguna conjetura?".

"Amy piensa que unos trescientos años en tiempo terrestre", anunció Vlad mientras escaneaba los informes técnicos que había impreso en el Puesto de trabajo número 2. "Eso nos daría como resultado el año…déjenme usar mis matemáticas…".

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

Vlad levantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. "2792", dijo con voz ronca.

La fecha del Apocalipsis.

Silencio.

"¿Qué haremos ahora, Serena?". Murmuró Nicolás.

_Piensa, Serena, piensa… _

"Mantén el curso hacia la Tierra, Andrew", susurró ella.

"¡Tal vez ya no quede nada de la Tierra!". Gruñó Nicolás mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. "¡Nos matará a todos, comandante!".

Las fosas nasales de Serena se agrandaron. "Moriremos de todos modos si no regresamos", dijo con los dientes apretados, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. "Utilice la razón, doctor. Esta aeronave está diseñada para un viaje de un máximo de dos años y medio de duración. De un modo u otro podemos morir. Ésta, sin importar lo aterradora que nos resulte, es la única opción que tenemos de sobrevivir".

Nicolás comenzó a caminar mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Se veía como un animal enjaulado y pasaba enérgicamente las manos por su cabello oscuro y ondulado.

"Sabes que ella tiene razón", le dijo Vlad con calma a Nicolás. Su voz fue firme, aunque algo temblorosa. "No podremos sobrevivir si no volvemos a cargar combustible o realizamos un proceso de descompresión. Pregúntale a Phariz las probabilidades si lo deseas, pero yo podría apostar que la posibilidad de sobrevivir luego de la descompresión en la Tierra es mucho mayor que la de encontrar una estación espacial que no haya explotado en mil pedazos para cargar combustible".

"¡Mierda!". Maldijo Nicolás, que no dejaba de caminar.

"Silencio", dijo Andrew con voz cavernosa y los ojos entrecerrados de concentración. "El ruido me distrae".

Un asteroide del tamaño de un pequeño aeroplano golpeó al _Matusalén_; e hizo que Andrew, que estaba aferrado a un arnés en su silla, cayera a l piso. Las luces se encendieron y apagaron repetidamente y un ruido vacío y enfermizo retumbó en el Puesto de trabajo número 1 mientras las puertas sensoriales lo aislaban del resto de la nave.

"¡Amy!". Gritó Vlad, mientras se arrastraba para ponerse de pie. "¡Tengo que llegar a donde está Amy!".

"¡Es demasiado tarde!". Le respondió Nicolás con un grito mientras lo tacleaba. Obligó a Vlad a tirarse al suelo y lo sujetó contra el piso. El ruso de gran tamaño devolvió el ataque con todas sus fuerzas: perder a su esposa le volvió salvaje la mirada y gutural la voz.

"¡Sujétalo contra el piso!". Le gritó Serena a Nicolás. _Y no dejes que mire hacia arriba. _

Porque, si lo hacía, pensó ella horrorizada, podría ver las cámaras que transmitían las imágenes de lo que ocurría en el resto del _Matusalén _al Puesto de trabajo número 1. Serena se tapó la boca con una mano mientras observaba que el pequeño orificio del Puesto de trabajo número 2 hacía explotar todo el habitáculo…con Amy dentro.

Con el corazón latiendo enloquecidamente, Serena apretó los dientes mientras se obligaba a ponerse de pie. "¡Sepáranos de la sección principal de la nave!", le gritó a Andrew, que estaba sudando a más no poder. Se ajustó el arnés en la silla de la consola a su lado. "¡Hazlo—ahora! Los demás están muertos. No tenemos tiempo— ¡hazlo!".

Ella pudo escuchar los sollozos de Vlad detrás suyo. Mientras cerraba fugazmente los ojos, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. "Hazlo", murmuró. "Ahora".

Andrew asintió con la cabeza mientras maniobraba con una mano y extendía la otra para alcanzar el botón correcto. "¿Tienen ajustados los arneses, Nicolás?", gritó él.

"¡Sí!". Respondió Nicolás con un grito. "¡Hazlo, Andrew!".

Una milésima de segundo después, el Puesto de trabajo número 1 se separó de los restos del _Matusalén _y prosiguió con su viaje a través del cinturón de asteroides. Antes de sufrir interferencias y apagarse, los monitores visuales de lo que ahora era el _Matusalén II _mostraron la explosión de la nave que habían abandonado. Sonaban sirenas por todo el puesto de trabajo y las luces no dejaban de encenderse y apagarse.

Serena le echó una mirada al monitor de la fecha y hora terrestres oficiales. _¿Qué dem…?. _

3999 DC

4982 DC

Y aumentando.

"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?", susurró Serena con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

6821 DC

7039 DC

"¡Nicolás!", gritó ella. "¡Te necesito aquí inmediatamente!".

9975 DC

10.102 DC

Ella sintió que se iba a descomponer.

13.000 DC

"Por favor, que no sea cierto", susurró Serena. "Por favor, que sea una falla".

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar en dirección a Vlad y Nicolás. Vlad estaba aferrado a Nicolás con un arnés y Nicolás, con los dientes apretados y los músculos hinchados, se sostenía a las correas de una estación de trabajo con todas sus fuerzas. Serena pudo notar con facilidad el grado de tensión que soportaban sus músculos porque el enterizo negro ceñido al cuerpo que llevaba puesto lo evidenciaba claramente. Aun así, ella conocía lo suficientemente bien al doctor como para saber que ambos estarían bien. Gracias a Dios.

"Vlad, contrólate y ayuda a Nicolás para que los traiga aquí a los dos. Ahora", concluyó Serena con una voz lo suficientemente temblorosa como para garantizarse la atención de todos.

Siempre se mostraba estoica y nunca perdía el control. Aparentemente, el hecho de que sonara exactamente como lo opuesto bastó para que Vlad volviera a utilizar el sentido común. Se separó de Nicolás y se aferró a una correa que colgaba de una estación de trabajo.

Serena volvió a girar la cabeza para ver el monitor de la fecha y hora.

30.010 DC

"¿Qué está sucediendo?". Preguntó Andrew silenciosamente. Y no dejó de mirar a través del área de visualización de la ventana. Pudo notar que los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban mientras maniobraba la nave a través de las rocas.

Serena se limpió la transpiración que le corría por las cejas con el dorso de la mano. "Verifica el monitor de la fecha y hora cada vez que puedas", murmuró ella.

47.979 DC

"¿El monitor de la fecha y hora? ¿Por qué?".

56.809 DC

"Sólo hazlo", susurró ella.

Andrew lo hizo. Serena pudo notar que él quería mirar ambas cosas, pero no podía arriesgarse a volver a alejar la mirada del área de visualización. "Mierda", maldijo él. "¿Qué mierda está pasando?".

"No lo sé", dijo ella con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo. "Realmente no lo sé".

700.888 DC

"¿Por qué demonios te ves así, Serena?". Gritó Nicolás, mientras se apretaba los dientes. Gimió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento al otro costado de Serena y se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Con una rápida mirada hacia el costado confirmó que Vlad aún estaba mareado, pero bien. Se las ingenió para ajustarse el cinturón en la silla al otro lado de Andrew.

"¿Serena?". El doctor Nielson volvió a codearla cuando ella no respondió. Llevó la mirada hacia el punto donde la de ella parecía estar clavada. "¿Qué ocu—¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?", gritó.

1.007.806 DC

"No lo sé", dijo Serena sin pestañear. "Esperaba que tú sí".

Nicolás toqueteó la consola de la computadora adjunta al monitor. Maldijo por lo bajo. "No es una falla", dijo con voz áspera. "Parece que el sistema está sano y que funciona bien".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Se acumuló sudor entre sus senos, caía de ambos lados de su rostro.

3.000.999 DC

"La Tierra, o al menos lo que creo que es la Tierra, ingresó en nuestro campo visual", anunció Andrew.

Se estaban acercando demasiado rápidamente. Debía ser un fenómeno ocasionado por los asteroides que habían encontrado.

"Prepárense para un aterrizaje de emergencia", concluyó Serena mientras la consola en la que estaba trabajando confirmaba la suposición de Andrew. Respiró hondo cuando un sonido crujiente se estrelló contra el _Matusalén II_. Fue como si el puesto de trabajo hubiera sido pasado rozando entre dos asteroides. Como si hubieran estado a punto de explotar en pedazos.

"¡Aférrense, todo mundo!". Gritó Andrew. "¡El ingreso será difícil!".

El teniente no había exagerado. La nave espacial se sacudió tan incómodamente que Serena no pudo dejar de apretar los dientes. Ella mordió con fuerza una de la correas que la aseguraban para evitar que los dientes se le salieran de la boca.

3.702.999 DC

Y aumentando.

"¡Estamos entrando!". Gritó Andrew. "¡Estamos entrando y caemos muy rápido!".

4.878.999 DC

"¿Qué diablos?". Preguntó Nicolás sin poder creerlo. "¿Por qué se ve roja la atmósfera?".

Serena desconocía la respuesta por lo que ni se preocupó en responder.

7.221.999 DC

"¡Estamos adentro!". Gritó Andrew. "Voy a activar las alas de rotación".

El _Matusalén II _produjo un último sonido entrecortado antes de que el motor principal se apagara y las alas se desplegaran.

"Busca alguna extensión de agua", murmuró Serena. La sensación de flotar en el agua representaba un contraste casi perfecto en comparación con las sacudidas previas que habían soportado. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta de que no estarían a salvo hasta que encontraran agua. "Asumiendo que aún queda algo allí abajo".

"Todavía no puedo confirmarlo ni negarlo", farfulló Andrew. "Lo estoy intentando. Lo estoy—¡sí! ¡Sí! ¡Hay agua allí abajo!".

"Esta es la primera vez que la NASA se ve obligada a probar la total transformación de una nave espacial", dijo Nicolás. "Esperemos que el sistema submarino funcione".

Serena exhaló fuertemente. Al igual que todos los miembros de la tripulación, su ritmo cardíaco era demasiado elevado y la adrenalina bombeaba en su interior. "Desactiva las alas, Andrew. Tenemos que chocar contra el agua como una bala de cañón para que se active el piloto automático del sistema submarino".

"Espero que sea lo suficientemente profundo", murmuró Nicolás."

"Yo también", susurró Serena.

Serena contuvo la respiración mientras las alas del _Matusalén II _se retraían y la nave caía en picada desde el cielo como un peso muerto, descendiendo tan rápidamente que le hizo doler el cerebro. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, mientras se tomaba la frente con una mano.

"Aquí vamos", Andrew arrastró esas palabras con un tono de alarma que le hizo abrir los ojos a Serena. Él activó las contraventanas protectoras de modo que obturaran el área de visualización de la ventana. Era una medida de seguridad adicional para que no se produjera ningún daño en la dura barrera de diamante transparente cuando tocaran fondo. "Diez segundos para el impacto".

Antes de que supieran lo que habían hecho, los cuatro científicos-guerreros se tomaron de las manos. Incluso Vlad había regresado de la tierra de los muertos hacía suficiente tiempo como para saber que su número podría ser el próximo.

"Cinco segundos para el impacto", exhaló Serena. "Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno…".

Un estruendo sin igual resonó en todo el puesto de trabajo mientras los exploradores se tomaban firmemente de las manos. Habían hecho impacto en el agua. Ahora sólo era cuestión de saber si la extensión de agua en la que habían amerizado era lo suficientemente profunda como para soportar la colisión sin hacer explotar la nave.

Transcurrieron diez segundos. Veinte segundos.

Los sobrevivientes exhalaron alivio en conjunto. Lo habían logrado. Estaban vivos, aunque pareciera mentira.

"Buen trabajo, Andrew", susurró Serena. La adrenalina le bombeaba y golpeaba tan rápidamente en las entrañas que sentía náuseas. Imaginaba que el resto de la tripulación sentía lo mismo. "Tus maniobras nos salvaron".

Andrew se veía demasiado aturdido como para hilvanar palabra alguna. Serena arrugó la frente cuando lo felicitó. Ella notó que tragó saliva con fuerza y que su nuez de Adán se dejó ver una vez en respuesta. Ella levantó una ceja.

"Está mirando al monitor de la fecha y hora, Serena", dijo Nicolás con voz áspera. "Creo que será mejor que tú también eches un vistazo".

Ella se paralizó. Se había olvidado momentáneamente de eso.

Serena inspiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire con fuerza. Forzó la mirada en dirección al monitor, no quería ver pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Mierda.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par por encima de la mano que tenía presionada inconscientemente sobre la boca. Se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

La lectura final del monitor: 100.000.007 DC

**Continuara…**

**N/a: hasta la próxima chicas tratare de subir cinco capis para el viernes okz. :D asi no las dejo colgadas jajaja. Rews por fis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 4**

Transcurrieron otros diez minutos: diez insoportables y surrealistas minutos en los que los miembros de la tripulación observaron fijamente el monitor de la fecha y hora antes de que alguno pudiera moverse y, mucho menos, articular palabra.

"Año cien millones siete", exhaló Zafiro. "Tiene que ser un error—".

"No", lo interrumpió Serena con una voz monótona que bien podía competir con la de Phariz. "No lo es".

"A ver si puedo comprender esto", dijo Andrew con un susurro. Se frotó las palmas de las manos enérgicamente. "Somos los únicos sobrevivientes: ni siquiera los androides pudieron lograrlo".

"Correcto". Serena reposó la cabeza sobre la silla de la consola con un suspiro y miró fijamente a la nada.

"Aterrizamos de emergencia en la Tierra pero, de alguna manera, pudimos adelantar la fecha del aterrizaje unos noventa y nueve millones, novecientos noventa y nueve mil años, más menos algunas décadas".

"Correcto".

"No tenemos idea alguna de lo que encontraremos allí afuera; demonios, quizás la atmósfera no sea amigable o tal vez el agua esté contaminada".

Ella volvió a suspirar. "Correcto".

"Sólo contamos con los suministros que tenía este puesto de trabajo antes de que chocáramos con el cinturón de asteroides, lo que representa una muda de uniforme por persona y dos días de agua y comida. Tal vez algunas municiones, si la suerte nos acompaña".

"Así parece ser, en resumen", murmuró ella sin pestañear.

"Comprendo". Asintió Andrew con la cabeza. "¿Y yo soy el único que piensa que podría cagarse en los pantalones?".

Nicolás resopló al escuchar eso. "No lo creo, hermano".

"Rubeus", farfulló Zafiro. "Creo que yo ya te he ganado, camarada".

Serena sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mientras buscaba su mejor sonrisa. "¿Te encuentras bien, Zafiro?", murmuró ella.

Él suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada. Permaneció en silencio por un momento y luego dijo, "¿Falleció rápido?". Volvió a mirar a Serena con las fosas nasales ensanchadas. "Miénteme si tienes que hacerlo".

"Si, así fue". Serena le clavó la mirada al ruso. "Y no es mentira".

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a desviar la mirada. "Entonces sufriré por mi Elinor una vez que estemos a salvo", dijo con calma. "Ella desearía que lo lograse. Me lo dice el corazón".

Al igual que Robert. Serena cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se quitó las correas del arnés de seguridad y se puso de pie. "Entonces, asegurémonos de sobrevivir".

"¿Qué demonios haremos?". Preguntó Andrew. Él se desabrochó las correas del arnés. "Ésta es tu área, Serena. No la mía. Tú eres la experta en reconocimiento de terreno alienígena".

"Hey, éste no es un terreno alienígena", bromeó Nicolás. "Estamos en casa, amigo". Extendió las manos. "Nuestra tan amada Tierra se encuentra allí afuera". Levantó una ceja. "¿O se llama Nueva Francia ahora?".

"Mientras no sea una maldita tierra de mutantes, todo me importa un comino". Los labios de Andrew se fruncieron mientras se ponía de pie. "Lo único que tengo para decirles es que hoy he tenido un día del demonio. No estoy de humor para enfrentarme a un grupete de perras que salieron de un carnaval menor".

Serena se rió por lo bajo por primera vez. Caminó hasta el otro extremo del puesto y verificó el buen estado de las municiones. "Bien, aquí tenemos algo bueno. Tenemos diez bombas eléctricas pequeñas, seis cuchillos, seis armas Laser-5, y suficiente corriente eléctrica de reserva como para hacer explotar una ciudad importante".

"Excelente". Nicolás asintió con la cabeza. "Y, según el _Matusalén II_, el puesto alcanzó la superficie. Otros dos minutos, más o menos. Luego, nos someteremos a otros quince minutos de descompresión".

"Y, finalmente, saldremos allí", farfulló Zafiro. Intercambió una cautelosa mirada con Serena. "Donde sea y lo que sea que _allí _sea".

Serena no les dijo nada a los demás, pero entendía por qué Zafiro se veía tan dubitativo. Ella también tenía el mismo sentimiento inquietante en las profundidades del estómago. Giró el cuerpo y se enfrentó a lo que quedaba de la tripulación. "Quiero que hagamos un trato. En este mismo lugar. Y en este preciso momento".

Esas palabras captaron la atención de todos. El ceño de Nicolás se arrugó. "Seguro, Serena. ¿Qué está sucediendo?".

"Tal vez nada". Ella suspiró mientras recogía sus largos rulos rubios en un rodete apretado sobre la nuca.

"Pero, tal vez, sí suceda algo". Esto lo dijo Andrew. "Noté esa extraña mirada que intercambiaste con Zafiro. Yo no te escondo ningún secreto, Al. No me escondas ninguno a mí".

"OK, no me gustó para nada cómo sonó eso". Nicolás se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "¿Tal vez a alguno de los dos le gustaría explicarnos lo que sucede tanto a mí como al P-man?".

Zafiro frunció el ceño. "Lo que ocurre es que simplemente no puedo dejar de recordar mis estudios universitarios en Moscú".

"¿Y?". Preguntó Nicolás.

"Y, bueno, puede suceder mucho en cien millones de años, camaradas".

Nicolás levantó una ceja.

"Lo que quiere decir Zafiro", interrumpió Serena, "es que, si lo que vimos fue en verdad una explosión nuclear que estremeció a la Tierra en el año 2792; es probable que gran parte de la humanidad, si no toda, se haya extinguido".

Zafiro asintió con la cabeza. "En el siglo XXII, existía cierto consenso general entre los científicos: era probable que la raza humana no siguiera evolucionando. Al menos no significativamente". Les dio una rápida lección de biología. "Se requieren ciertos factores para que se produzca una evolución y uno de los principales radica en la necesidad de contar con un terreno fértil: un espacio para evolucionar. Por dicho motivo, se creía que la vida en las ciudades reducía las probabilidades de una mayor evolución de la especie humana. Cuando dejamos la Tierra, ya no existía la vida rural. El planeta se encontraba demasiado sobrepoblado para eso".

"Demasiadas personas e insuficiente terreno fértil", confirmó Serena.

Zafiro suspiró. "Pero, si una explosión nuclear aniquiló gran parte de la humanidad…".

"Entonces, los pocos humanos que lograron sobrevivir contaron con el terreno fértil necesario como para recomenzar el proceso de evolución". Serena paseó la mirada por sus hombres. "Sólo que aún no sabemos si sobrevivió algún humano. Tal vez nadie pudo hacerlo". Respiró hondo y exhaló con fuerza. "O quizás", dijo suavemente, "fueron nuestros contrincantes quienes sobrevivieron. Y evolucionaron".

Nicolás y Andrew se paralizaron.

Serena resopló. "De ahí la incómoda mirada que cruzamos con Zafiro".

"Entonces, lo que estás diciendo", preguntó Andrew, luego de recuperar el habla, "es que si esos mutantes hijos de puta sobrevivieron y tuvieron hijos…". Dijo no con la cabeza. "¿Podrían ser aun más fuertes y mortíferos que hace cien millones de años?".

"No tenemos forma alguna de saberlo, Andrew. Sólo podremos hacerlo cuando salgamos e investiguemos". Serena asintió con la cabeza. "Lo que me recuerda lo que dije en un principio. Quiero que hagamos un trato".

"Un trato", murmuró Nicolás. "Exacto". Él deslizó una mano por su mandíbula, que dejaba ver una barba de algunos días. "Bueno, hagámoslo entonces. ¿De qué se trata?".

Serena esperó que todos los sobrevivientes de la tripulación la miraran. "Nuestras mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir a lo que sea que nos aguarde allí afuera, radican en que permanezcamos juntos. Nadie hará ninguna estupidez ni intentará ser un héroe. ¿Comprendido?". Cuando los tres hombres asintieron con la cabeza, ella prosiguió. "No tenemos idea alguna de la clase de mundo sobre el que estamos a punto de posar nuestros pies. Podría ser un lugar pacífico y maravilloso o…".

"O podría ser el infierno mismo sobre la Tierra", farfulló Andrew. "Mierda".

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Simplemente no lo sabemos", murmuró ella. "Entonces, hagamos un trato: permaneceremos juntos en todo momento. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que estaremos más seguros en grupo". Entrecerró los ojos y los miró, e hizo hincapié en la seriedad de su voz y en lo mucho que había considerado la situación. "Si, por algún motivo imprevisto debemos separarnos, tenemos que prometer que no dejaremos de buscarnos hasta volver a formar el grupo, o hasta que encontremos algún cadáver. ¿De acuerdo?".

Ellos aceptaron con murmullos y, luego, se pusieron de pie en silencio. Nadie se movía, mientras se miraban fijamente. Luego, se produjo una larga tensión hasta que Serena rió por lo bajo y rasgó el silencio.

"¿Qué te causa gracia?". Preguntó Nicolás mientras levantaba una de sus oscuras cejas.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Quizás me esté comportando como una tonta. Dudo mucho que alguien pudiera sobrevivir a una guerra nuclear tan devastadora como la que presenciamos. Ni siquiera esos mutantes".

"Cierto", acordó Zafiro lentamente. "Salvo que su composición genética se haya vuelto sobrehumana o algo así". Entrecerró los ojos mientras consideraba dicha posibilidad. "Pero dudo que semejante raza pudiera desarrollarse sólo en un siglo, el período entre la guerra biológica entre . y Japón y la aparición de los humanos mutantes". Dijo no con la cabeza. "No conozco la composición de esas armas pero no creo que hayan sido tan poderosas. Si los humanos se extinguieron en la guerra nuclear posterior, es probable que les haya sucedido lo mismo a los mutantes".

Serena inclinó la cabeza. "Entonces, tal vez estemos siendo demasiado cautelosos. Sólo Dios sabe que lo peor que podríamos encontrar allí afuera es que fuéramos sólo nosotros cuatro sobre el planeta. Y, como pienso en ustedes como hermanos, imagino que eso significaría que la raza humana se extinguiría definitivamente con nuestra muerte".

Los cuatro se rieron al escuchar eso. Serena sonrió. "Salvo que hayan sobrevivido algunos androides, les sugiero que ejerciten las manos y las tengan bien en forma". Ella guiñó el ojo. "Las usarán mucho".

"Bueno, así son las cosas". Serena respiró hondo y exhaló con fuerza mientras elevaba la mirada para observar la escotilla. "Las lecturas de Nicolás arrojaron resultados positivos, por lo que sabemos que el aire es respirable y el agua, salubre. La composición química es algo diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, pero no existe ningún elemento dañino". Bajó la mirada para observar a los demás. "Desafortunadamente, eso es todo lo que sabemos. Quiero a todos armados, las Láser-5 cargadas por completo. ¿Están preparados?".

"Sí, lo estamos", confirmó Andrew mientras enfundaba un cuchillo en la correa de cuero que llevaba alrededor del muslo derecho. "Hagámoslo, jefa".

"¿Nicolás?".

"Listo, comandante".

Serena asintió con la cabeza. "Abre la escotilla, Zafiro".

Zafiro farfulló algo en ruso por lo bajo mientras extendía el brazo hacia el botón y, luego, lo tradujo al español. "Bueno, aquí vamos".

El sonido de la descompresión del aire resonó por todo el _Matusalén II _mientras se abría la puerta de la escotilla. Debido a que la nave había sido construida para que amerizara en su regreso a la Tierra, una balsa salvavidas con capacidad para diez personas fabricada con un material sintético casi impenetrable saltó automáticamente sobre las aguas adyacentes al puesto de trabajo y se infló por completo en el mismo instante en que se abrió la puerta del _Matusalén II_. Como todavía estaba adherida a la nave, sólo se alejaría de su anfitrión cuando la tripulación estuviera preparada.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir rápidamente: la emoción del descubrimiento le recorría la sangre. No pudo detener el flujo de adrenalina: era parte esencial del proceso de exploración. El hecho de que estuviera a punto de reconocer el planeta que alguna vez había llamado casa no le significaba diferencia alguna. Ese planeta había desaparecido hacía cien millones de años. Era un lugar tan extraño, tanto para ella como para el resto de la tripulación, como cualquier otro planeta desconocido.

"Aquí vamos", murmuró mientras terminaba de subir los peldaños de la escalera de acero. Se detuvo apenas antes de atravesar el portal y verificó las armas por última vez. Mientras inclinaba el cuerpo, se aseguró de tener el cinturón bien ajustado y de que llevaba todos los elementos necesarios. Una Láser-5 en un lazo, dos bombas eléctricas y equipos surtidos en el morral, un cuchillo que lanzaba un veneno mortal al contacto en un segundo lazo, y una navaja en el tercero.

Cargó por completo la otra Láser-5, la que llevaba en la mano, la sostuvo por encima de la cabeza con ambas manos y, en silencio, atravesó la puerta de la escotilla. Mientras salía a la pequeña plataforma con capacidad para albergar a no más de dos personas a la vez, extendió la Láser-5 y dio un giro circular completo lo suficientemente veloz como para poder dispararle a cualquier cosa cercana a la que necesitara hacerlo.

Nada, pensó, mientras exhalaba el aire contenido al relajar los músculos del brazo que accionaría el gatillo. Le dio las gracias a Dios.

Serena exploró a su alrededor con la mirada. Estaba tan oscuro que no pudo percibir nada. Evidentemente era de noche, independientemente del lugar donde hubieran aterrizado. Eso resultaba algo extraño ya que el monitor de la fecha y hora indicaba que lo habían hecho a media tarde. Por supuesto, recordó, el monitor estaba configurado con la hora central de . o lo que representaba dicho huso horario cien millones de años atrás. Además, bien podrían haber aterrizado en las antípodas.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de determinar el aspecto del lugar. Muy oscuro. Demasiado oscuro. "Maldición".

"¿Qué ocurre?", escuchó que Andrew gritaba desde abajo. "Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?".

"Estoy bien", le dijo sin mirar hacia abajo. "¿Tienen una linterna allí abajo?".

"No. ¿Por qué?".

Ella suspiró. "Porque está tan oscuro que no puedo ver nada. Tenemos dos opciones", dijo ella mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor. "Quedarnos en el puesto de trabajo hasta que salga el sol y, luego, salir remando en la balsa, o intentar hacerlo ahora. Pero tengo que advertirles algo. Si optamos por salir ahora, remaremos a ciegas. La oscuridad es impenetrable. Mis ojos todavía no se acostumbraron".

"No creo que tengamos opción alguna", informó Nicolás mientras subía el peldaño de la escalera. Asomó la cabeza fuera de la escotilla. "Las lecturas empeoran a medida que la nave flota a la deriva".

Serena giró para mirarlo. Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Quiero decir que el norte es bueno y el sur, malo. Cuanto más al sur nos dirigimos, el agua está más contaminada. Estoy recogiendo incrementos en los niveles de ácidos. Tenemos que remar hacia el norte. Ahora. Al menos sabemos que allí el agua no está contaminada".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Hagámoslo entonces. Diles a los demás que suban detrás de ti".

Serena se dirigió cuidadosamente a la balsa salvavidas y se subió a ella. Luego de confirmar que estaba en perfecto estado, le hizo señas al resto para que hicieran lo mismo. Salieron por la escotilla uno a uno, se posaron sobre la pequeña plataforma y, luego, se subieron a la balsa. Una vez que los cuatro se encontraban seguros a bordo, Serena le entregó los remos a Zafiro y a Andrew.

"Remen ustedes dos", ordenó ella. "Nicolás, no dejes de tomar tus lecturas". Sacó un par de binoculares muy potentes del morral de su cinturón. "Me fijaré si puedo detectar alguna señal de tierra firme".

Los cuatro pusieron manos a la obra. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa, se alejaron del abandonado _Matusalén II_.

"Maldita sea", farfulló Andrew. "Ojala no tuviéramos que remar contra la corriente. ¿Acaso nada va a salir bien hoy?".

"La corriente nos lleva hacia el sur", explicó Zafiro cuando Serena y Nicolás miraron a Andrew burlonamente. "Y tenemos que ir hacia el norte".

Nicolás asintió con la cabeza. "Las lecturas mejoran cada vez más a medida que vamos hacia el norte". Frunció el ceño. "Sin embargo, sucede algo extraño. El agua realmente debió haber cambiado en cien millones de años. No importa lo mucho que nos dirijamos hacia el norte, aún no presenta la composición química que debiera. No deja de existir un pequeño nivel de componente ácido".

"¿Será salubre?". Preguntó Andrew con un gruñido mientras seguía remando contra la corriente.

"Creo que sí", conjeturó Nicolás. "No parece contener más ácido que una naranja a esta altura".

"¡Veo una luz!". Anunció Serena con excitación. "¡Ahí adelante!". Bajó los binoculares y giró levemente para enfrentar a su tripulación. "Tiene un tinte rojizo. El mismo color que dijiste que tenía la atmósfera cuando estábamos ingresando, Nicolás".

Ausente, él inclinó la cabeza y, luego, siguió tomando lecturas. Libre sobre la balsa, su cuerpo se paralizó. "Uh, Serena…".

"¿Sí?". Ella se volvió a llevar los binoculares a los ojos y observó a su alrededor. Sentía algo extraño en el estómago, cierto sexto sentido o algo similar.

"¿Por qué puedes divisar luz ahí adelante, pero nosotros no vemos nada desde donde estamos?".

Esas palabras depositaron firmemente esa extraña sensación en la cabeza. Los músculos de Serena se tensaron. Al remar por lo que, presumiblemente, era el océano, ellos tendrían que poder ver la luz desde cualquier posición. Era como si aún no se encontraran en un lugar totalmente abierto, pero sí pronto.

Lo que sólo quería decir que estaban en un lugar cerrado en este momento.

"No lo sé", dijo ella lentamente mientras bajaba los binoculares. Algo no estaba bien; para nada bien. Una sensación de pánico comenzó a invadirla y le incrementó el ritmo cardíaco. "Remen más rápido", susurró ella. "Mucho más rápido".

Andrew y Zafiro comenzaron a remar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Una luz rojiza comenzó a penetrar lentamente el oscuro espacio. La luz era más intensa cuanto más al norte se dirigían. Serena entrecerró los ojos cuando distinguió una extraña forma a media milla de distancia. Elevó los binoculares para poder ver mejor.

Su respiración se detuvo.

Oh. Oh. Dios.

"J-Nicolás", tartamudeó Serena. Bajó los binoculares y giró hacia él con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Dime si ves lo mismo que yo", dijo con voz áspera.

Los ojos de Nicolás se habían ensanchado al ver los de Serena. Sin decir palabra alguna, él tomó los binoculares y—

"Santísimo Dios".

"¿Qué?". Gritó Andrew. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?".

"¡Shh!". Recriminó Serena. "¡Baja la voz!", dijo ella con un firme suspiro.

Los ojos de Zafiro se agrandaron. "Dinos. Dinos ahora".

Nicolás bajó los binoculares. Él inclinó la cabeza para contemplar a Zafiro y a Andrew. "Hay un diente grande ahí adelante", dijo mientras exhalaba. "Un puto diente".

"¿Un… diente?". Esto lo dijo Andrew.

Serena respiró hondo. El corazón le latía tan rápidamente que pudo sentir que la sangre le bombeaba en la orejas. "Miren hacia allí", dijo con voz áspera mientras señalaba a la izquierda. "Miren".

Todos giraron la mirada hacia donde ella señalaba. Mientras la luz rojiza seguía penetrando en la oscuridad, pudieron distinguir un muro. Un muro que parecía hecho de músculos. Un muro que se contraía…

Que respiraba.

"Santo Dios", farfulló Andrew, mientras remaba más rápido. "¿Dentro de qué demonios estamos?". Tenía la mirada enloquecida, tan enloquecida del miedo como se sentía Serena.

El diente se acercaba. Era increíblemente grande y sólido y sólo podían ver la mitad superior. La inferior estaba totalmente sumergida en el agua.

"Estamos dentro de algún tipo de criatura submarina", dijo ella al exhalar. "Debió haberse tragado al _Matusalén II _cuando caímos desde el cielo".

"Creo que está durmiendo", dijo Nicolás en voz baja. Serena notó que él se esforzaba al máximo para contener su alarma. Tenía los ojos abiertos de para en par, al igual que ella. "Asegurémonos de que no se despierte", murmuró él.

Serena se obligó a regularizar la respiración. _No entres en pánico_. _¡No entres en pánico! _"Miren el tamaño de la boca. No puedo distinguir dónde empieza o termina. Sólo sé que es una boca por el diente".

"Debe tener más de un diente", anunció Zafiro con un susurro forzado. Ella pudo notar lo dificultosa que se había vuelto su respiración. "Lo que quiere decir que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el radio de la boca".

"Tranquilízate", le dijo Serena a Zafiro, mientras se obligaba a hacer lo mismo. "Tu pecho se está sacudiendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Tranquilízate, ahora".

"Hay otro diente", dijo Nicolás con calma. "Está a unos diez pies del primero. Y un tercero; a otros diez pies. Este hijo de puta", concluyó con voz temblorosa, "es condenadamente enorme".

"Pero está dormido", le recordó Serena a la tripulación. Las entrañas le temblaban como una hoja, pero su voz sonó sorpresivamente calma. "Si no lo estuviera, no dejaría la boca abierta en todo momento".

"¿Qué clase de criatura marina duerme con media boca sumergida y media fuera del agua?". Preguntó Andrew. Ella pudo notar que la tensa correa que controlaba su pánico se volvía cada vez menos resistente. Todos se sentían del mismo modo.

"Tiene que ser más grande que una ballena azul", susurró Serena. "Con semejante tamaño necesita mucha comida. Tal vez la busca en el agua mientras duerme", dijo ella con voz esperanzada. Tragó saliva alrededor del nudo que tenía en la garganta. "Sin embargo, tiene los incisivos de un predador, por lo que probablemente cace cuando está despierta".

"¡Mierda!".

"No eleves la voz, P-man," murmuró Nicolás. "Todos nos sentimos así, hermano. Tratemos de no despertar a la bella durmiente, ¿OK, amigo?".

"OK", dijo él rápidamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par pero con la mirada centrada. El sudor le cubría el rostro y le empapaba la parte del uniforme que le protegía el torso. "OK".

"Nos estamos acercando a la boca", susurró Serena. "Remen directamente hacia el medio de los dos dientes".

Andrew y Zafiro obedecieron inmediatamente. Estaban tratando de remar lo más rápido posible sin hacer demasiado ruido. Por un lado, Serena se percató de que querían salir y hacerlo ya mismo tanto como ella pero, por el otro, todos morirían si hacían demasiado ruido al golpear el agua con los remos. Eso mantenía tensos los nervios de todos los tripulantes de la balsa.

Lo supieron inmediatamente cuando ingresaron a la boca. Encontraron largas filas de dientes más pequeños y extremadamente filosos que sobresalían de la parte superior del enfermizo recinto. Pedazos de carne de una presa reciente colgaban de las raíces de cada diente. Serena tragó saliva con aspereza.

Los dientes secundarios no eran tan grandes como los primarios, pero sí igualmente de mortíferos. Si esta cosa llega a despertarse y cierra la boca antes de que salgamos, pensó Serena mientras se le retorcía el estómago, los rebanaría en pedazos a todos.

"Casi salimos", murmuró ella mientras la balsa flotaba entre dos enormes dientes que parecían ser incisivos. "Otros treinta segundos y podremos navegar en aguas abiertas".

Treinta segundos después, habían logrado salir. "No miren hacia atrás todavía", susurró Serena mientras sostenía la Láser-5 como si estuviera preparada para matar a alguien. "Sólo sigamos remando".

Los demás no tenían idea del aspecto del predador y, ella pensó que, probablemente, era mejor que así fuera hasta que se alejaran un poco más. De lo contrario, todos entrarían en pánico. Pero, como si no pudiera controlarse, Andrew aventuró una mirada por sobre su hombro una vez que se alejaron otros veinte pies. "Oh Dios", dijo en voz baja, pero el pánico teñía claramente sus palabras. "Oh Santo Dios, tenemos que encontrar tierra firme. ¡Tenemos que encontrar tierra firme!".

Nicolás elevó la mirada en dirección a la criatura y, luego, probablemente deseó no haberlo hecho. "Oh Dios mío", dijo con voz áspera, mientras el pecho se le sacudía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Tenemos que salir de aquí".

La piel de la criatura era de color negro brilloso y se veía como si fuera de látex. Un color que combinaba a la perfección con los uniformes de la tripulación. Tenía una cabeza de semejante diámetro que llamaba la atención: era fácilmente más grande que una casa de cuatro pisos. Como indicio del tamaño del cráneo, la hendidura de cada una de sus fosas nasales era más alta que cinco personas, apiladas una sobre la otra. Si esta cosa se despertaba, no tenían posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir.

Serena se percató de que aferraba la Láser-5 extremadamente firme entre las palmas de las manos. Relajó el agarre ligeramente, mientras se preparaba para usar el arma ante el mínimo sonido o movimiento de la criatura. Se rehusó a considerar la posibilidad de que la Láser-5 pudiera no contar con el suficiente poder como para matar a un ser de semejantes proporciones. El corazón ya le latía a un ritmo excesivo: ella no necesitaba acelerarlo aun más al considerar las espeluznantes posibilidades.

"¿Tenemos más remos?", dijo al exhalar con la mirada cautivada por la visión de esa enorme cosa. Era como si no pudiera dejar de mirarla. "Nicolás y yo podemos ayudar a remar".

"Rubeus", respondió Zafiro sombríamente. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza apenas antes de que su rubio corte cabello militar recibiera una lluvia de agua causada por un resoplido que produjeron las fosas nasales de la criatura al exhalar.

"Sólo remen lo más rápido que puedan", ordenó Serena. "Remen rápido".

"¡Allí hay tierra firme!". Anunció Nicolás con voz esperanzada pero baja. "¡Remen hacia el noroeste!".

Serena giró la cabeza en dirección al lugar donde señalaba Nicolás. Abrió de par en par los ojos, sobrecogida y sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

El terreno montañoso que se encontraba a aproximadamente dos millas tenía aspecto volcánico y una bizarra estructura recortada. Se parecía más a un meteorito que a una cadena montañosa pero esta Tierra no era el planeta que alguna vez fue. El rojizo cielo marciano daba fe de ese hecho tanto como las brillosas montañas negras. El descomunal predador del que se estaban escapando a ritmo firme representaba otro recordatorio, uno más mortífero.

No piensen en eso; no piensen en eso…

A lo lejos, se elevaban volutas de humo a lo largo de toda la cadena montañosa. Ella no pudo determinar si se debían a actividades humanas o a medios naturales pero, por la formación bastante constante de volutas, probablemente la segunda alternativa era la correcta. Tal vez extensiones de lava. O aceite hirviendo, quizás.

Quince minutos más tarde se habían acercado lo suficiente como para que Serena notara que la misteriosa cadena montañosa tenía un aspecto metálico lo que, probablemente, significaba que estaba compuesta por más hierro mineral que tierra.

Giró la cabeza y aventuró una mirada hacia la bestia acuática. _Todavía duerme_, pensó ella, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. _Por favor, no te despiertes. _En este momento se encontraban muy lejos de la criatura pero aún no lo suficientemente cerca de la tierra como para escapar si se despertaba. Ella miró fijo el ojo cerrado que podía ver desde su posición, como petrificada por él, como si deseara que permanezca cerrado.

_No llegamos hasta aquí para convertirnos en comida de una serpiente. No te despiertes bastardo. _

Serena se mantuvo alerta durante los siguientes veinte minutos. La balsa ya casi llegaba a la tierra. Cerca, tan condenadamente cerca…

_No te despiertes. No te des— _

Ese ojo se abrió de repente.

La respiración de Serena se le atoró en el fondo de la garganta. Sus ojos verde claro, abiertos de par en par, hicieron contacto con el iris en forma de diamante de uno plateado y enorme. "¡Remen más rápido!", ordenó ella, mientras se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco. "¡Remen más rápido!".

Nicolás giró la cabeza hacia un costado. Ensanchó la mirada. "¡Madre de Dios—más rápido!", les gritó a Zafiro y a Andrew. "¡Se despertó! ¡Remen más rápido!".

La bestia sabía que estaban allí.

Serena observó con horror surrealista cómo la criatura cerraba la enorme quijada con un gemido enfermizo y levantaba la gigantesca cabeza. Dejó ver los colmillos y se elevó al menos cincuenta pies del agua antes de emitir un sonido lastimoso muy agudo desde la garganta.

La bella durmiente se había despertado. Y quería cazar.

Serena disparó la Láser-5 sin dudarlo y le infringió una serie de impulsos eléctricos que habría achicharrado instantáneamente a un oponente de menor tamaño. "¡Mierda!", gritó ella, mientras buscaba una de las dos bombas eléctrica del morral de su cinturón. "¡Esa cosa ni siquiera se inmutó con los disparos de la Láser-5!".

Nicolás se sumó al poder de fuego. Detonó una serie de impulsos eléctricos hacia la vulnerable garganta de la bestia. La criatura marina gimió como si sintiera dolor, o como si estuviera enojada, pero emergió sin daño alguno. La porción visible de su largo cuerpo comenzó a moverse hacia la balsa salvavidas a una velocidad alarmante.

"¡Apúntale al ojo!". Le gritó Serena a Nicolás mientras activaba el temporizador de la primera bomba eléctrica. "¡Quizás eso la atonte!".

"¡No logro ponerlo en la mira! Es—maldita sea— ¡remen más rápido!".

Serena se empapó de un sudor frío a medida que la negra criatura marina se acercaba aterradoramente. Por el modo en que se elevaba, ella pudo notar que estaba preparándose para sumergir la descomunal cabeza en el agua tan rápidamente y con semejante fuerza mortal, tanta como su peso corporal podía reunir.

¡Piensa, maldición! ¡Piensa!

Si sumergía la cabeza tan cerca de ellos con toda su energía la balsa podría romperse en mil pedazos debido a las gigantescas oleadas que provocaría. Si el impacto no los mataba en el acto, sus cuerpos quedarían dispersos fuera de la balsa y el monstruo los comería vivos.

¡Piensa!

Serena configuró la bomba eléctrica para que detonara en treinta segundos y se preparó para arrojársela a la criatura. Mientras pensaba rápidamente, recordó que era probable que la bestia se hubiera tragado al _Matusalén II _cuando cayó desde el cielo.

_Esta es tu única posibilidad, Comandante Tsukino. No la eches a perder… _

Rogando que su corazonada fuera correcta y que el reflejo innato de la criatura marina fuera abrir la boca ante cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su campo visual, arrojó la bomba hacia el aire lo más alto que pudo en dirección al gigantesco ojo de serpiente del monstruo. Ella sonrió ligeramente, mientras respiraba estremecida, cuando la criatura se tragó la bomba eléctrica íntegramente.

Veinte segundos para la detonación.

Por favor, que tenga suficiente poder.

"¡No me digan lo que está ocurriendo!". Gritó Andrew mientras él y Zafiro seguían remando con toda la fuerza combinada de sus músculos. Ambos apretaban la mandíbula y los brazos hinchados y con las venas marcadas, porque entregaban todo de ellos al remar. "¡No quiero saberlo!".

Como si todo se desarrollara en cámara lenta, Serena observo horrorizada que la cabeza de la criatura descendía como un bólido hacia el agua. _Vamos a morir_, pensó ella. _Vamos a— _

La Láser-5 de Nicolás dio en el blanco y desgarró la retina de la bestia. La criatura marina gritó y siseó a medias cuando su cabeza se detuvo en medio del aire. Llevó el cuello hacia atrás visiblemente, acusando el ataque. "¡Muere, hijo de puta!". Rugió Nicolás.

La bestia cayó hacia atrás y se sumergió en el agua, llevando bruscamente la parte superior del cuerpo unos buenos cien pies hacia atrás. La corriente resultante empujó la balsa unos veinte pies en la dirección opuesta, más cerca de la tierra. Nicolás cayó al agua, era el único de los cuatro que estaba de pie al momento del impacto.

"¡Nicolás!".

Diez segundos para la detonación.

Por favor, Dios, por favor…

La cabeza de la bestia volvió a emerger y tenía la horrorosa quijada abierta. Ahora ciega de un ojo, la serpiente acuática movió la cabeza en zigzag con una serie de movimientos como si estuviera tratando de ubicar algo…o a alguien.

Cinco segundos para la detonación.

Mientras concentraba la atención en su presa con el otro ojo, la criatura sólo estaba interesada en convertir en su próximo bocado a la persona que lo había lastimado: Nicolás. Nicolás se las había ingeniado para arrastrar su lastimado cuerpo hasta la costa porque el impacto lo había arrojado muy cerca de la tierra, pero aún estaba demasiado cerca al borde del agua. El horroroso hecho de que la bestia tuviera un nivel de pensamiento lo suficientemente elevado como para comprender la venganza le resultó tan evidente a Serena en el preciso momento en que el monstruo produjo un silbido y comenzó a bajar la cabeza en dirección al científico caído.

"¡Nooo!". Serena levantó la Láser-5 y le apuntó al segundo ojo. La criatura bramó ante el contacto, le habían achicharrado la otra retina. Volvió a retroceder y cayó hacia atrás sobre el agua en el preciso momento en que detonaba la bomba eléctrica.

La explosión resultante exaltó el agua desde abajo y arrojó a la balsa y al resto de la tripulación en múltiples y aleatorias direcciones. Serena quedó entumecida al golpear contra el agua negra y helada, y jadeó cuando emergió a la superficie.

Sólo había estado menos de cinco segundos fuera del agua cuando le cayó una buena parte de grasa de serpiente encima que la obligó a sumergirse nuevamente y la atrapó debajo. Ella trató de no entrar en pánico, pero no lo logró. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas desde debajo del agua helada mientras sacudía enloquecidamente el cuerpo, buscando en vano una vía de escape. Se aferró a la grasa, dando coletazos como un pescado en un bote.

_¡Que alguien me ayude! Alguien— _

Un cuchillo se incrustó en el medio de la grasa, la rasgó y la rebanó. Una mano la tomó del cabello y comenzó a jalarla hacia arriba a través del orificio que acababa de abrir. El dolor que sintió en el cráneo fue atroz, pero lo agradeció.

Serena jadeó para tomar aire apenas alcanzó la superficie. Casi sin aliento, se aferró a Andrew con todas sus fuerzas mientras él la jalaba con el cuerpo sobre la parte superior del cuerpo que casi la había matado. "Me salvaste", dijo ella jadeando, "la vida".

"Y tú salvaste la nuestra", farfulló Andrew. "Salgamos de esta puta cosa".

Dos minutos después, Serena y Andrew se unieron a Zafiro y a Nicolás en la dura costa metálica de hierro. Serena le hizo una seña a Nicolás. Zafiro le estaba curando el brazo. "¿Te encuentras bien?", le dijo con voz áspera, mientras aún luchaba por normalizar la respiración.

Nicolás asintió con la cabeza. "Sufrí una leve distensión en el brazo izquierdo, comandante pero, salvo eso, me siento de mil maravillas". Él guiñó un ojo. "Gracias por salvarme el pellejo".

Serena habría contestado a esas palabras, pero el sonido metálico de unas armas la tomó por sorpresa. Serena elevó la mirada y, aún jadeando, maldijo por lo bajo.

Habían rodeado a su tripulación. Esta vez eran seres humanos, o de apariencia humana. Serena deseó que la primera alternativa fuera la correcta.

Era un grupo de diez personas vestidas primitivamente, y Serena notó que se veían preparadas para matarla tanto a ella como a la tripulación en el acto si lo consideraban necesario. Pensó en buscar su Láser-5 pero descartó la idea. Desconocía lo rápidos que podrían llegar a ser los reflejos de estos guerreros y comprendió que, tal vez, éste no era el momento oportuno de averiguarlo. Bien podía reservarse la sorpresa para otro momento. Su tripulación estaba demasiado débil debido a la última batalla, como para responder eficientemente un ataque.

Con la esperanza de que ciertas cosas pudieran haber perdurado luego de cien millones de años de evolución, Serena levantó como señal de lo que esperaba siguiera siendo el signo ancestral de la rendición.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 5**

Los diez humanos que los rodeaban sólo estaban vestidos con taparrabos y botas. Ambas prendas parecían estar fabricadas con cierto tipo extraño de piel de lagarto. Todos eran algo más altos de lo considerado normal en los tiempos de la tripulación del _Matusalén II_: los hombres medían unos seis pies y medio y eran muy musculosos; la única mujer, unos seis pies y, si bien no era tan grande, era igual de robusta.

Serena agarró la Láser-5 sin quitarla del cinturón; había perdido la otra en las aguas. No quería usar el arma salvo que fuese necesario, y sus instintos le decían que no lo sería si cooperaba. En ocasiones, una persona sólo puede actuar en función de sus instintos. No se quejó cuando la mujer se dirigió hacia ella y comenzó a revisarla.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, era alta y musculosa; le recordaba a una guerrera de la leyenda de las Amazonas. Llevaba puesto un taparrabos y botas como las de sus compañeros, pero la primera prenda parecía estar fabricada con un material más fino y menos áspero que el de los hombres. Tenía un nudo sobre una de las caderas y caía hacia un costado. La tela le ocultaba las nalgas en vez del área pubiana: Serena no pudo determinar si se debía a un símbolo expreso de la autoridad femenina o a una simple señal de que, en ese lugar, nadie consideraba soez o extraña a la desnudez femenina.

Tenía los senos al descubierto, desnudos ante la vista de todos. A ninguno de los hombres parecía importarle, aunque la propia tripulación de Serena se sentía algo incómoda al tener que medir muy bien sus pasos para tratar de no mirarle Reimente los pezones prominentes y el negro triángulo de vello entre sus muslos.

Llevaba unos brazaletes de obsidiana metálica en los bíceps de ambos brazos, de un modo similar al estilo de Cleopatra. Blandió un arma extraña con una mano e, infringiéndole dolor, le jaló hacia atrás la cabeza a Serena tomándola de los pelos con la otra. La líder era fuerte, muy fuerte.

Serena se preparó para sacar la Láser-5, pero cambió de opinión cuando percibió que la mujer sólo la estaba mirando a los ojos. Cuando la líder quedó satisfecha con lo que vio o dejó de ver allí, le liberó el cabello y farfulló algo en un idioma desconocido para sus camaradas.

Serena abrió la boca para hablar pero la mujer se le anticipó y comenzó a inspeccionarle los dientes. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, sin saber a ciencia cierta el motivo de la investigación y el manoseo, volvió a entregarse sin presentar resistencia a los deseos de la mujer. Le tocó los incisivos en busca de…algo…y, luego, bajó la mano. Aparentemente cautivada por el color del cabello de Serena, el rubio dorado no parecía ser la regla en este lugar, le deslizó los dedos por la melena y, luego, sobre la línea rubia de las cejas.

Los hombres del clan sometieron a la tripulación de Serena a la misma inspección de ojos y dientes. Cuando, aparentemente, ya habían terminado de investigar a los cuatro; la mujer, que Serena supuso era la líder, inclinó la cabeza. A la comandante del _Matusalén II _no se le pasó por alto el detalle de que ni siquiera se dignó a hablarle a ninguno de los hombres de su tripulación. Sólo a la otra mujer…ella misma.

"Mali zynoot Rei", dijo con seriedad en el rostro. "¿K'yat zynoot?". Bajó la mano del rostro de Serena y esperó una respuesta.

Serena miró hacia atrás en dirección a su tripulación y, luego, a la líder de esta banda de humanos. Encogió los hombros con la esperanza de que la mujer alfa comprendiera el mensaje de dicho gesto. "No entiendo lo que me está diciendo", dijo Serena lentamente, articulando excesivamente cada palabra.

La líder frunció el ceño. Examinó a Serena por completo como si intentara entenderla. Finalmente, dio una fuerte orden a los hombres de su pequeña banda y, luego, se marchó, sin preocuparse por Serena ni por su tripulación.

Cuando los sobrevivientes del _Matusalén _fueron agarrados por la nuca y obligados a seguir a la líder, Serena sólo pudo suponer que los guardias habían recibido la orden de rodear a los extraños.

Serena cruzó una mirada elocuente con Andrew con la que le dijo claramente: un movimiento en falso de esta gente y los matamos a todos.

Los condujeron hacia las montañas metálicas, un recorrido a pie de tres horas que resultó extremadamente agotador para un grupo de personas que acababa de aterrizar de emergencia en la Tierra y, acto seguido, había tenido que luchar contra un descomunal predador acuático. Pese a todo, los sobrevivientes del _Matusalén _permanecieron alerta: con los ojos fijos en sus captores y las manos preparadas para tomar sus armas.

Serena esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. Había pasado las últimas tres horas estudiando a la líder y le gustó lo que veía. Si bien la Amazona tenía cierto aire pomposo de superioridad, realmente parecía preocuparse por el bienestar de sus inferiores. Incluso por el de sus prisioneros. Se detenía sin presentar objeciones y permitía que todos tomaran un descanso cuando lo necesitaban. Aminoraba la marcha en función de la cansada tripulación en vez de hacer uso de amenazas físicas para obligarlos a caminar más rápido y mantener su propio ritmo. Señales indiscutibles de una líder honorable a la manera de ver de Serena.

Cuando hicieron pasar al grupo a través de una pequeña fractura en la ladera metálica y los hicieron caminar por un sendero apenas iluminado, Serena comenzó a sentir puntadas de hambre en le vientre. Llevaron a su tripulación a una pequeña caverna que se parecía a una cámara de tortura medieval con grilletes, atizadores de hierro y picanas; sin mencionar las notorias manchas de sangre en las paredes.

Serena sólo pudo suponer que en este lugar los interrogarían antes de llevarlos aun más a lo profundo de la montaña metálica; o lo que fuese que esta tribu llamaba hogar.

Por motivos que desconocía, probablemente el instinto, el inminente interrogatorio no preocupaba a Serena. Sólo rogó que su intuición fuera acertada en lo referente a la líder.

De lo contrario, pensó ella con la mano en la Láser-5, el interrogatorio se volvería algo incómodo.

Andrew gritó de dolor e indignación cuando los hombres que lo sometían le abrieron la boca a la fuerza y le aplicaron un horrible mecanismo similar a una aguja entre dos de los dientes. Cuando activaron el objeto, comenzó a sacudirse. La Amazona, aparentemente consciente de que Serena estaba a punto de sacar su arma, levantó una mano despreocupadamente y dijo no con la cabeza como diciendo: _no estamos lastimando a tu hombre, simplemente observa. _

Las fosas nasales de Serena se ensancharon mientras contemplaba a la mujer. Sin dejar de mirarla como muestra de desafío, finalmente cedió e inclinó la cabeza.

Cuando los hombres soltaron a Andrew, no llegaron a retroceder. Con un gruñido, Andrew los pateó directamente en la mandíbula, con las fosas nasales enardecidas y los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando se puso de pie de un salto, noqueó a un tercer hombre con el puño y lo hizo caer sobre el duro piso metálico.

La demostración de fuerza brutal de Andrew le pareció divertida a la Amazona o, tal vez, atractiva. La líder llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, lo que hizo que los hombres de su bando la miraran sorprendidos. Esto sólo hizo que la Amazona se riera más fuerte. Serena suspiró mientras decía no con la cabeza.

"¿Para qué demonios hicieron eso?". Le gritó el teniente Williams, Andrew, a la Amazona. Ella le respondió, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. "¿Y por qué no merezco hacerte preguntas? ¡Porque tengo verga! Espera un momento, hermana—", Andrew no terminó de hablar. Abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender lo que ocurría al mismo tiempo que Serena.

"Te inyectaron cierta clase de dispositivo de traducción", susurró Serena. Cruzó una mirada de excitación con Nicolás y Zafiro. "Vayan", los alentó ella, "siguen ustedes".

"De ningún modo", dijo Zafiro, mientras tajeaba firmemente el aire con la mano. "¿Cómo sabemos el efecto que tendrá este mecanismo en un año, o incluso en una hora? La inyección bien podría sacarnos escamas en la piel. ¡O hacernos crecer los senos!".

Nicolás se estremeció notoriamente.

"Oh, Dios mío", gimió Andrew y se tomó la frente con la mano. Mientras pensaba en eso, se tocó sus muy masculinos pectorales y su rostro evidenció un claro alivio cuando no encontró nada nuevo ni notorio allí.

Serena frunció el ceño. Por exagerado que pudiera parecer, Zafiro tenía razón. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida como para permitir que sometieran a Andrew a semejante procedimiento sin contar con prueba alguna de que no era mortal? Con las fosas nasales ensanchadas, sacó su Láser-5…y le apuntó a la Amazona. "Tú. Ahora. Demuéstrame que no lastimarás a mis hombres. _Ahora_".

Andrew le tradujo las palabras de Serena a la Amazona. Con un suspiro propio de un mártir y un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, la líder se sentó estoicamente en la silla de piel de lagarto y no se resistió cuando le aplicaron la misma inyección. Andrew frunció el ceño cuando ella ni siquiera emitió el más mínimo quejido en respuesta al doloroso procedimiento. Serena contuvo una sonrisa.

Mientras giraba para enfrentar a Zafiro y a Nicolás, Serena levantó una ceja. "¿Convencidos?".

Ellos dijeron que sí farfullando y se sometieron a la inyección uno a uno.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Serena, se desplomó sobre la silla de piel de lagarto, decidida a permanecer tan estoica como la Amazona. Tenía que dejar en claro que ella también era una hembra alfa; evidentemente, eso resultaba importante en este mundo.

_Da el primer paso como pretendas dar los demás. Deja en claro tu autoridad y poder. _

La Amazona le hizo una reverencia de respeto con la cabeza cuando Serena se sometió a doloroso procedimiento sin siquiera pestañear. Serena miró fijamente a la líder en todo momento y sus miradas se cruzaron como si se estuvieran desafiando. Terminada la inyección y cuando el bizarro, pero evidentemente avanzado, dispositivo de traducción se había alojado en su cerebro, Serena se sintió lo suficientemente mareada como para desmayarse. Pero venció el mareo y se puso de pie.

"Entonces", dijo la Amazona, mientras miraba a Serena de arriba a bajo. "Te repetiré lo que te dije hace tres horas. Me llamo Rei. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

Ella pestañeó. "Serena", respondió, más asombrada de lo que se atrevió a admitir por el dispositivo de traducción. La Amazona hablaba en su propio idioma, pero el cerebro de Serena traducía sus palabras como si las hubiera dicho en español. "Dra. Serenity Tsukino, Comandante y Capitana del _Matusalén_".

La Amazona llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Los hombres de su tribu la imitaron y se rieron por lo bajo. Serena cruzó una mirada perpleja con su tripulación.

"Oh, ¿lo eres, pequeña guerrera?". La Amazona sonrió. "Eres la famosa Serenity Magna, ¿no? Serenity Magna tal como anticiparon los profetas. ¿Que viene a liberarnos?". Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus hombres, sin dejar de sonreír. Los machos de su tribu volvieron a reírse por lo bajo junto con su líder. Volvió a mirar a Serena. "¿No crees que eres algo baja para ser una leyenda profetizada, pequeña guerrera?".

"No sé de que demonios estás hablando, pero _soy _la Dra. Serenity Tsukino". Serena frunció el ceño. "Y no soy baja. Simplemente tú eres demasiado alta".

"Hmm".

"Mira", dijo Serena exasperada. Le echó una mirada desafiante a la mujer de seis pies de altura y completamente desnuda. "Realmente no me importa si me crees o no. Tal vez me llame como la mujer de la que hablaste. No importa. Lo único que me interesa es saber dónde demonios estoy. Y conseguir algo de agua y comida tanto para mis hombres como para mí. Perdimos la nuestra en el océano". Ella miró a su tripulación: todos se veían tan hambrientos y sedientos como ella. "Y no necesariamente en ese orden".

"Definitivamente tienes los modales de una reina guerrera", farfulló la Amazona. Ella elevó una ceja mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente a Serena de arriba a abajo. "Ven. Te daré de comer, y a tus machos también". Las dos líderes cruzaron sus miradas. "Y, luego, hablaremos".

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 6**

"_Tus _machos", farfulló Nicolás por lo bajo mientras se acomodaban alrededor de la fogata y terminaban de comer los panes sin levadura y las lenguas de pescado a las brasas. La tribu había dejado solos a la tripulación del _Matusalén _para que coman: los cuatro se encontraban a unos pocos pies de distancia del resto del grupo. La comida era asquerosa pero era todo lo que tenían. "No deja de llamarnos así. La mujer habla de los hombres como propiedades. Eso no me gusta".

Serena no supo que responder. A medida que hablaba con Rei, se percataba de que la Tierra en el año 100.000.007 era un planeta matriarcal. Todo lo contrario al planeta dominado por hombres del que ella y su tripulación provenían. En el mundo de Serena, su honrada posición en la vida era una rareza. En este mundo, era la norma aceptada.

"A mí tampoco". Andrew frunció el ceño. "Seguramente lo próximo que hará será obligarnos a pasar la aspiradora y a llevar cintas en el cabello".

"Da", respondió Zafiro sombríamente. "No me gusta este lugar".

Serena les frunció el ceño. "Bueno, ahora saben cómo me sentía cien millones de años atrás".

"¡Ah, no exageres, Ser!". Andrew dijo que no con la cabeza. "Nunca fue tan malo". Él arrugó el ceño. "¿O sí?".

Ella suspiró. "No importa. La cuestión es que no tenemos idea de dónde estamos ni de cuáles serán nuestros planes a partir de ahora. No tenemos casa y, por lo que puedo ver, tampoco tenemos nada para hacer. Necesitamos un plan de acción. Hasta entonces, sólo tenemos esto amigos". Ella levantó una ceja. "Entonces, ¿podrían dejar de caminar con esas expresiones de sorprendidos y, al menos, _tratar _de socializar con Rei y sus hombres?".

"¿Donde fueras?". Preguntó Nicolás, con un brillo enigmático en los ojos.

"Exactamente", asintió Serena con la cabeza. "Donde fueras, haz lo que vieras".

Andrew le meneó una ceja. "Un excelente plan, jefa". Su sonrisa fue letal. "Por ejemplo, mira lo que están haciendo los romanos en este preciso momento". Le hizo un gesto con las cejas para señalarle lo que ocurría por sobre su hombro.

Serena inclinó la cabeza y giró apenas como para poder ver qué hacía reír por lo bajo a su tripulación. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, quedó boquiabierta ante el espectáculo con el que se encontró.

"Chúpame la concha, bestia indigna", le ordenaba Rei al macho llamado Daab. La guerrera estaba recostada sobre los codos con las piernas abiertas mientras tres machos de su séquito le generaban placer. Los machos le frotaban todo el cuerpo y la acariciaban íntimamente.

"¿Escucharon cómo lo llamó a Daab, hermanos?". Serena escuchó que Andrew le farfullaba a Nicolás y a Zafiro. "Bestia indigna. ¡Qué asco!".

Serena apenas le echó una mirada a Andrew antes de volver a girar para observar las actividades del grupo de cuatro. Estaba cautivada por el espectáculo: nunca había sido testigo de semejante muestra decadente de sexualidad, sólo en películas. Para ese grupo de humanos, la sexualidad era tan natural y deseable como debía serlo: carecía de todos los prejuicios religiosos y morales de tantos millones de años atrás.

El macho grande y musculoso llamado Daab sacó los dedos de los pliegues de la húmeda vagina de Rei. Mientras se hundía entre sus muslos, puso el rostro en el lugar donde antes tenía la mano. Serpenteaba la lengua y lamía repetidamente el hinchado clítoris de la líder. La hacía sisear.

Un segundo macho extendió la lengua y se topó con uno de los endurecidos y prominentes pezones. Se aferró a él con la boca y succionó, mientras le acariciaba uno de los muslos con la mano. Un tercer macho se ocupó del otro pezón de Rei y, con la lengua, le rodeaba el capullo y lo succionaba con fuerza.

Las caderas de Rei se sacudieron hacia arriba; era obvio que sentía placer. Daab eligió ese momento para dejar de lamerle el clítoris y comenzó a succionárselo con la boca. Los ojos oscuros de Rei se cerraron abruptamente cuando Daab succionó vigorosamente. Ella gimió, tenía la cabeza reposada contra un cuarto macho que sólo le deslizaba tiernamente los dedos por los costados del rostro.

"Más fuerte", dijo Rei entre dientes sin abrir los ojos. "Chúpame más fuerte la concha".

Daab debió obedecer porque la líder jadeó y gimió en cuestión de segundos. Serena se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba cómo se elevaban las caderas de Rei demostrando su éxtasis. Un nivel de excitación que Serena no admitiría ni en un millón de años, o cien millones, le anudó el vientre de sólo mirar.

El cuerpo de Rei comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Los machos que se ocupaban de sus pezones succionaban con una fuerza increíble, una fuerza que se evidenciaba en las mejillas de Rei: se ahuecaban cada vez más. Daab le acarició el clítoris con la nariz como una bestia indigna, tal como ella lo había denominado y su garganta produjo un ligero gruñido.

Ella acabó con un fuerte gemido que resonó en toda la caverna y todo su cuerpo se sacudió y contorsionó. Serena observó con más fascinación de la que se atrevía a sentir, mientras se preguntaba ociosamente cómo se sentiría de estar en el lugar de Rei en ese momento.

Lo que no quería decir que iba a dejar que su propia tripulación la tocara de ese modo. De ninguna manera.

"Entonces Al", ella escuchó que Andrew le susurró con un tono de voz jocoso. "Volvamos a eso de _donde fueras _que nos estabas diciendo".

Serena se dio vuelta y le frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó Nicolás, fingiendo estar sorprendido. "Sólo queremos ser bestias dignas en vez de indignas".

La sonrisa de Zafiro fue tan amplia que ella pudo notar el brillo de sus dientes blancos. Algo fuera de lo común: el estoico ruso nunca sonreía.

"Oh, ustedes son taaaan divertidos, muchachos". Les clavó puñales a todos con la mirada. "Me temo que nos saltaremos esa parte del viaje a Roma".

Nicolás parecía querer seguir bromeando con ella pero se detuvo y miró hacia arriba. Serena se dio vuelta, supuso correctamente que tenían compañía. Se puso de pie mientras se preparaba para saber qué deseaba Rei.

"Entonces", dijo la Amazona. "Te acabo de brindar una pequeña demostración de lo que pueden hacer mis machos". Le enfrentó la mirada a Serena, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a los machos sobrevivientes del _Matusalén_. "Te cambio a mis tres por el tuyo de piel oscura, el que tiene mal carácter".

Esto se había vuelto demasiado extraño. Desconcertada, Serena miró a Andrew. Por primera vez, las perfectas facciones de su rostro y cuerpo se habían convertido en un estorbo en vez de ser de ayuda. La expresión de su rostro era similar a la de un ciervo enceguecido por los faros de un automóvil.

"¡Ni por un demonio!". Gritó Andrew, su ira finalmente rasgó la quietud que se había posado en el ambiente. Nicolás y Zafiro se tapaban la risa con las manos. "Oh, oh. De ninguna manera. No. Es mi última palabra". Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y fulminó con la mirada a la mujer que quería comprarlo.

Dicha mujer no se impresionó. De hecho, nunca dejó de mirar a Serena, por lo que ni siquiera se enteró de que la estaban mirando de semejante modo.

Serena se rascó la cabeza distraídamente, sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo debía actuar. Durante su entrenamiento en la NASA, habían surgido cientos de escenarios hipotéticos, junto con las posibles maneras de enfrentarlos eficientemente, pero nunca nada como esto.

"Rei…" comenzó a decir. ¿Santo Dios, qué podría decir? Ella suspiró. "Mis, eh, bestias significan mucho para mí". Y miró a Andrew, que tenía las fosas nasales enardecidas en dirección a la Amazona. "No cambio a ninguno de ellos".

Rei inclinó la cabeza. "Si cambias de parecer, me agradaría que recordaras mi deseo de poseer al batallador".

"Lo haré". Ella dudó. "Gracias por la oferta".

Aparentemente, Serena había dicho lo correcto: la Amazona le sonrió levemente. Estudió a Serena de arriba a abajo y, luego, volvió a elevar las cejas. "Hablemos en privado lejos de los oídos de los caballeros, eh, ¿pequeña guerrera?".

Serena giró en dirección a su tripulación y sonrió. Ellos simplemente fruncieron el ceño.

Caballeros, sí, sí. Rei bien podría haberse referido a ellos como patéticos, debiluchos que carecían de cualquier tipo de inteligencia.

Serena volvió a mirar a la Amazona y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Hablemos". Y, luego, dijo por sobre el hombro mientras ingresaba a una caverna cercana, "lejos de los oídos de esos _caballeros_".

El sonido de los murmullos de su tripulación le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios gruesos de Serena. Je, je.

Serena suspiró mientras se sentaba en un montículo de tierra rojiza. Afortunadamente, había una especie de suelo de tierra en este mundo, incluso si fuera peculiar. Igualmente, ella supo que debería existir al menos cierta clase de suelo fértil y vida vegetal en el planeta desde el momento en que las lecturas de Nicolás habían aseverado que el aire era respirable. Si no existieran esos dos elementos, no se habrían podido lograr niveles constantes de oxígeno. Al menos no por ningún medio conocido.

"Entonces, eso fue lo que ocurrió", concluyó Serena mirando a la Amazona a los ojos. Su mirada se paseó distraídamente por los senos desnudos de la mujer antes de volver a concentrarse en su rostro. "Pensé en inventar una historia y tratar de calmarte pero, ¿para qué hacerlo? Tienes dos opciones: creerme o no. Los detalles carecen de importancia".

La Amazona frunció el ceño con su sello personal y entrecerró los ojos pensativamente. Serena se mordió el labio, mientras se preguntaba qué pensaba la otra mujer. Sabía que, a ella misma, la historia del _Matusalén _le parecería increíble, tal vez demasiado, de invertirse los roles.

"¿Bien?". Preguntó Serena en voz baja.

"Bueno", dijo Rei con cautela, "sólo digamos que no me apresuraré a sacar conclusiones y que me reservaré mi opinión para expresarla en otro tiempo y lugar".

Serena frunció el ceño. "Imagino que es lo máximo que puedo pedir", farfulló.

Eso pareció divertir a la Amazona. Se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, pequeña guerrera, lo es".

Serena suspiró mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. "¿Por qué me llamas siempre así?".

Rei ignoró sus palabras. "Te doy un consejo si lo deseas".

Serena levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

"No le cuentes tu historia a ningún otro Takuri. Todavía no. Parece…esteee…bueno, digamos que no muchos tienen la mente tan abierta como yo".

"¿Takuri?" Preguntó Serena, perpleja.

Rei le estudió la mirada. "¿No sabes lo que es un—". Ella pestañeó. "Es cierto. Tienes cien millones de años", dijo ella en broma. "Eres más vieja que los mismos profetas muertos. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme?".

Serena apretó la mandíbula. "No estoy mintiendo", dijo bruscamente. Ella se frotó la sien: el cansancio de las últimas horas finalmente se evidenciaba en su cuerpo. "No importa. ¿Qué es un Takuri?".

"Un rebelde, pequeña guerrera", murmuró Rei. "Un humano".

"Un rebelde", susurró Serena. Tragó saliva alrededor del nudo que tenía en la garganta. "¿Te importaría decirme contra lo que nos estamos rebelando los humanos?". Rogó que no fuera contra quien, o lo que, pensaba.

Rei suspiró como un mártir. "Si tu historia es cierta, debo decir que me resulta enervante conversar con una hembra de cien millones de años de edad. Te comportas como un macho, un bobo".

Las fosas nasales de Serena se enardecieron. "Tus palabras no son nada amigables, hermana".

Rei llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. "Eres tan baja que sólo tendría que agarrarte del cogote, levantarte y alejarte de mi cuerpo mientras descargas tu temperamento".

Serena sólo pudo sonreír ante esa imagen. "Cállate", dijo ella con poca energía.

La alegre sonrisa de Rei se transformó en una expresión seria. "Luchamos contra los Xandis, pequeña guerrera. Son los descendientes de la raza predadora. Nuestro enemigo natural".

Un escalofrío de conciencia se deslizó lentamente por la columna de Serena. "Confío en que me darás más detalles acerca de estas…cosas…mientras volvamos a tu campamento".

La Amazona entrecerró los ojos con un dejo de aprecio. "Cosas. Una buena palabra. O demonios. Y sí, te daré más detalles. Pero pronto será de noche y debemos irnos por ahora".

Cierta sensación de déjà vu le hizo un nudo en el vientre de Serena cuando Rei usó la palabra demonios. ¿Ahora, por qué eso le traía recuerdos?

"Pero antes, tenemos que conseguirte un atuendo que se condiga con una guerrera para poder seguir con nuestro viaje". Ella frunció el ceño. "Te ves tan solemne y débil como un Sacerdote del Templo que lleva un hábito lastimoso."

Esas palabras captaron la atención de Serena. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. "¿De qué tipo de atuendo estás— ¡oh, no!", dijo ella, y lo acompañó con un movimiento de la cabeza. "¡De ningún modo voy a ir caminando por ahí como tú, semidesnuda!".

Rei gruñó. "Me resultas extraña".

"¡Extraña pero vestida!".

La Amazona dijo no con la cabeza. "En este mundo sólo sobreviven las mujeres más fuertes y los machos a los que le ofrecen protección. ¿Acaso crees que alguien te tomará en serio? Eres demasiado baja y ni siquiera puedes vestirte como una guerrera".

"Rei…" suspiró Serena.

"No puedo comprender esa modestia corporal pero puedes usar una armadura de guerrera si te hace sentir menos…lo que sea que sientas".

"¿Armadura?". Preguntó Serena dubitativamente.

"Es lo que usamos en batalla. Una protección para el cuerpo". Rei resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "Las mujeres de todos los clanes querrán saber por qué te has vestido como una hembra que se dirige a la batalla. Entonces, quizás ese aspecto feroz compense tu baja estatura".

Serena gruñó ante esas palabras. Iba a aceptar lo que pudiera conseguir. "Está bien. Acepto", cedió ella, percatándose de que no tenía muchas opciones. "Usaré la armadura".

La Amazona inclinó la cabeza. "Espera aquí mientras consiga una que te puedan prestar". Ella comenzó a caminar desde la caverna y, luego, se detuvo abruptamente e inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Serena. "Una cosa más, pequeña guerrera".

"¿Sí?".

"Cuando entremos en contacto con otros Takuris, no le cuentes tu historia a nadie. Tampoco les digas tu nombre".

Serena juntó las cejas por la curiosidad. "OK". Pero, ¿por qué?".

Rei sonrió alegremente. "Porque si lo haces te acusarán de herejía y te ofrecerán a la bestia xandor como sacrificio para los dioses".

Serena pestañeó. No podía seguir el hilo de la conversación. Tampoco sabía qué era una bestia xandor. "No comprendo…".

"Dices que eres una mujer de la que hablaron los profetas".

"Yo nunca dije—".

"Decir eso es como decir que eres uno mismo de los dioses".

Las fosas nasales de Serena se agrandaron. "Te dije que yo nunca dije—".

"Sí. Lo hiciste", dijo Rei suavemente. "Sólo diles que te llamas Serena".

Serena suspiró. "De lo contrario me matarán, ¿no?".

Rei asintió con la cabeza. Le clavó la mirada a Serena. "Yo no sé si te creo. Pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero que mueras antes de que pueda decidir si te creo o no".

Serena gruñó ante esas palabras. "Bueno, gracias por la honestidad. Al menos sé qué piensas de mí".

La sonrisa de la Amazona se formó lentamente. "De nada".

Nicolás susurró. Andrew abrió la boca. La respiración de Zafiro era tan imperceptible que se parecía al hombre de lata del _Mago de Oz _congelado por una tormenta de nieve.

Las fosas nasales de Serena se agrandaron. "Es el atuendo de una guerrera que se dirige a la batalla", dijo ella entre dientes. "A menos que me quieran ver vestida como una mariquita y que me los roben de mis propias narices, les sugiero que dejen de mirarme tan fijo y se acostumbren".

La boca de Andrew se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Nicolás exhaló fuertemente. "No, Ser, no queremos que te veas como una concha—quiero decir, ¡una mariquita!", se corrigió rápidamente cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Zafiro se llevó la mano a la boca para taparse la tos y desvió la mirada.

Serena frunció el ceño. El atuendo era horrendo y ella lo sabía. Parecía la hija de la unión entre Ben-Hur y un androide de placer. Ya se había resignado al fugaz esbozo de esperanza que tenía de que la armadura le cubriera realmente el cuerpo y le permitiera su modestia. El _taku, _tal como Rei lo llamó cuando se lo entregó, era vergonzosamente obsceno. Aun así, resonaba como el demonio mientras Serena caminaba con sus partes íntimas expuestas a todo el mundo.

Un material de gasa transparente, negro y ceñido le envolvía el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Dos copas metálicas plateadas e implacablemente duras le recubrían los senos sobre la gasa, pero dejaban ver más de lo que ocultaban. Una especie de tanga le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo, apenas, y estaba fabricada del mismo material impenetrable que las copas de los senos. Un par de botas de combate que le llegaban a las rodillas y un cinturón de armas similar al suyo completaban la parte "corporal" de la armadura.

Pero, de alguna manera, el peor aspecto de todo el ridículo atuendo, admitió Serena, era el extravagante casco que le habían dado para la cabeza. Mientras que la parte corporal de la armadura no ofrecía suficiente protección a su manera de ver, la de la cabeza ofrecía demasiada. Serena se sentía como una idiota con un gigantesco cono sobre la cabeza. El rubio cabello le salía por un orificio que se encontraba en el vértice y le caía sobre los hombros.

Santo Dios, qué sombrero. Se veía como la Gran Jefa de las Putas, pensó ella sombríamente.

"¿Ya terminaron de mirar?". Le dijo entre dientes Serena a su tripulación con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿O tengo que venderlos ahora mismo?".

"Partamos", dijo fuertemente Rei desde el otro lado del improvisado campamento, interrumpiendo el reto. "Tenemos tres horas de viaje antes de llegar a la fortaleza Takuri". Sus machos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y se prepararon para partir. "Pronto será de noche".

Serena elevó una ceja mientras observaba que la Amazona recogía sus armas y se las prendía al cuerpo. Se preguntó por qué Rei se preocupaba tanto por la noche. Era la segunda vez que mencionaba el tema. Serena necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero presentía que iba a tener que esperar. Por ahora, sólo tenían que moverse.

"Perdón si te hicimos sentir como una idiota", farfulló Nicolás con arrepentimiento. Eso captó la atención de Serena. Nicolás no solía pedir perdón, pero parecía sincero, si bien algo brusco. "Estuvimos mal".

"Lo mismo digo", murmuró Andrew. "Sé que llevas esa cosa para protegernos y no por quieres". Él frunció el ceño. "Espero que tus esfuerzos me mantengan alejado de cierto harén".

Serena elevó la palma de una mano cuando Zafiro abrió la boca para disculparse. Su tripulación siempre la había respetado como una líder fuerte. Ella no quería que le respondiesen como a una mujer aniñada sensible sólo porque ahora contaban con una idea más precisa de cómo se veía desnuda.

"Hey, no es necesario. De verdad. Estaban asombrados. No los culpo. Olvídenlo, ¿OK?". Ella esperó que asintieran con la cabeza y, luego, cambió el tema de la conversación. "Manténganse muy alertas mientras caminamos", dijo ella en voz baja con la mirada en dirección a Rei. "Todavía no tenemos idea de qué es a lo que nos enfrentamos allí afuera. Por eso, quiero que estén preparados para pelear ante el más mínimo inconveniente".

"Comprendido", dijo Nicolás mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Mi Láser-5 tiene carga completa", añadió Zafiro. "Estoy preparado".

"Yo también", suspiró Andrew. "Tengo demasiadas ganas de explorar esa extensa y roja lejanía", dijo con sarcasmo.

Serena gruñó ante esas palabras. "Sólo trata de no ser demasiado violentos frente a las damas, tú, el de piel oscura y mal carácter. Estoy demasiado cansada para pelear a muerte contigo". Ella elevó las cejas. "Tal vez mañana".

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 7**

Ella se mantuvo alerta y no dejó de mirar el horizonte en busca de algún tipo de actividad, mientras el grupo recorría el terreno empinado y rocoso. Las montañas metálicas de obsidiana se volvían plateadas cuanto más subían y la visibilidad disminuía dramáticamente a medida que el aire rojizo se espesaba.

Serena entrecerró los ojos pensativamente mientras consideraba el dilema de Rei. Además de las diferencias de altura y musculatura básica, las dos mujeres no parecían ser muy distintas. Le parecía algo extraño que cien millones de años de evolución no hubieran podido modificar a la raza humana muy significativamente y comenzó a preguntarse si la Amazona y sus hombres escondían algo.

Seguramente algo debía ser diferente, pensó ella. Algo más que tener algunas pulgadas más de altura y poseer más masa muscular innata. Pero si existían diferencias, Serena aún tenía que descubrirlas.

Sin embargo, había algo peculiar. Algo que Serena no había notado inmediatamente y que aún no estaba completamente segura de que tuviera importancia. En verdad no era nada, una observación casi absurda, pero, en la última hora, Rei se había detenido por completo dos veces y comenzaba a…escuchar. Sólo eso. Sólo se ponía a escuchar.

La acción en sí no era peculiar. Lo que resultaba extraño era que parecía poder percibir sonidos y vibraciones imperceptibles que no sólo Serena ni su tripulación podían distinguir; eran sonidos y vibraciones que ni siquiera los propios machos de Rei parecían escuchar.

O, al menos, eso era lo que comenzaba a pensar Serena. No podía dar con ninguna otra explicación de las repentinas paradas que realizaban, y a las posteriores sesiones de reconocimiento de sonidos de la Amazona. De todos modos, nada fuera de lo común ocurría como consecuencia, por lo que Serena supuso que era posible que Rei no estuviese escuchando nada que el resto no pudiera oír. Tal vez sólo se sentía paranoica y se detenía con tanta frecuencia para asegurarse de que no existiera ninguna amenaza en las proximidades. Fuese lo que fuese, Serena aferró la Láser-5 con fuerza.

El grupo se detuvo cuando Rei elevó nuevamente la mano e hizo una seña para que hicieran silencio. Serena cruzó una mirada de curiosidad con Andrew, que estaba de pie a su derecha y, luego, dirigió la mirada hacia la hembra alfa que estaba inmóvil.

¿Qué está escuchando? Se preguntó Serena intrigada. ¿Que demonios oye?

Rei estaba tan quieta que parecía una estatua. Ningún músculo parecía flexionarse mientras estaba allí de pie, mirando fijamente a la distancia con la cabeza inclinada de tal modo que resultaba más que evidente que estaba escuchando…algo.

"Rei", susurró Serena, "¿qué es—".

"_Shhh_", sisearon los machos de la Amazona al unísono. Uno de los integrantes del harén tragó saliva notoriamente. "Necesita poder escuchar", murmuró con voz temblorosa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Serena ante el nerviosismo del macho. No tenía idea alguna de qué era lo que Rei estaba escuchando, pero sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que, fuese lo que fuese, no era bienvenido.

"Se levantan temprano", dijo Rei suavemente sin pestañear mientras seguía escuchando. "Ya están cazando".

Los ínfimos cabellos sobre la nuca de Serena se agitaron a medida que ella, también, comenzaba a percibir cierto movimiento invisible en el ambiente. No sabía si estaba alucinando o no, pero se sintió como si pudiera registrar un leve zumbido, casi un sonido sibilante, en el corredor más alejado de su consciente.

Juntó las cejas. Miró en dirección a Nicolás. Si se podía confiar en sus imperturbables facciones, él no había percibido ninguna sensación extraña. Tampoco Andrew, pensó ella perpleja, cuando lo miró a los ojos. Ni Zafiro…

Serena pestañeó rápidamente, desbaratando adrede la extraña niebla que la había envuelto momentáneamente. Se la sacó de encima lo mejor que pudo; la extraña presencia le resultaba escalofriante.

"¿Serena?". Murmuró Nicolás con una de sus oscuras cejas levantada. "¿Qué sucede?".

"Nada". Respiró hondo y exhaló. "Nada en absoluto".

"Creo que se han ido", murmuró Rei. "Nos encontramos demasiado alto como para que nos sigan el rastro".

"¿Qué?". Dijo Andrew bruscamente. "¿Quiénes se fueron?". Cuando la Amazona ni siquiera lo miró, a Andrew se le enardecieron las fosas nasales. "Escuche, señora—".

"Rei", interrumpió Serena antes de que Andrew arremetiera verbalmente contra la Amazona. Serena no estaba de humor como para presenciar el comienzo de una pelea. Sin embargo, verdaderamente, ella estaba tan exasperada como Andrew. Estas reglas sociales de que las hembras sólo hablaban con los machos que eran de su posesión resultaban tontas hasta el punto de convertirse en problemáticas. "¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ¿Qué escuchaste?".

La Amazona guiñó un ojo. Elevó la mirada y la cruzó con la de Serena. "Los llamamos _loma _en nuestra lengua".

"¿Loma?"

Rei frunció el ceño mientras desplazaba su cinturón de armas más a la izquierda. "No existe traducción. Por eso, el dispositivo que colocamos en tu cerebro no puede decodificarlo. La palabra más cercana que se me ocurre en tu idioma sería…mm…gusano-serpiente, supongo".

"Gusano-serpiente", farfulló Nicolás. "Genial".

"Los loma", siguió diciendo Rei mientras que, con un giro de la muñeca, le ordenaba al grupo que volviera a caminar, "son predadores de un orden inferior a los Xandi. No son tan avanzados como los predadores, pero, sin embargo, son asesinos igualmente brutales. Tal vez más".

La mente de Serena se inundaba de preguntas mientras caminaba enérgicamente para alcanzar a la Amazona casi desnuda con los senos expuestos. "Nunca me hablaste de los Xandi. Estoy perdida. Y me gustaría que me respondas algunas preguntas".

Rei suspiró mientras apretaba los nudillos alrededor del palo que llevaba. El arma de cristal tenía unos tres pies de largo, seis pulgadas de diámetro, y contaba con una punta extremadamente afilada y obviamente mortal. El palo pesaba al menos treinta libras pero, aun así, la guía podía manipularlo y mantenerlo erguido durante horas sin el menor quejido, y sin bajarlo ni siquiera una vez.

"Me confundes, pequeña guerrera", dijo Rei mientras decía no con la cabeza. "¿Cómo es posible que alguien no sepa de los loma, o de los Xandi…". Volvió a suspirar y pareció recordar la confesión previa de Serena. "Los gusano—serpiente son simplemente lo que su nombre indica: reptiles viciosos con aspecto de serpiente que viven bajo tierra".

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par mientras escuchaba con ávido interés.

"Son carnívoros, extremadamente grandes, y siempre están hambrientos. Por eso, los Takuri los evitamos a cualquier costo". Rei examinó el horizonte mientras seguía con su explicación. "Fuimos afortunados: no pudieron percibir nuestro rastro, sólo tenemos dos hembras para proteger a tantos machos".

"Yo sé protegerme condenadamente bien", Serena escuchó que farfulló Andrew detrás de ellas. Ella lo ignoró esta vez, tal como siempre lo hacía Rei, porque se encontraba en modo Comandante Tsukino y estaba, en consecuencia, mucho más preocupada por extraer la información necesaria que por rescatar el ego masculino del teniente Williams.

Sin embargo, bastante extrañamente, Rei eligió esta oportunidad en particular para violar las reglas sociales y le contestó a Andrew por primera vez. Se detuvo repentinamente y giró para enfrentarlo. Apretó la mandíbula. "¿Eres humano?", le preguntó violentamente.

Andrew frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con si soy—".

"Sólo limítate a contestar la pregunta. ¿Eres humano o no?".

Sus oscuras miradas chocaron. "Sí", dijo él entre dientes, "soy humano".

"Entonces necesitas protección de una hembra", dijo ella mordazmente. "No cuentas con nuestras habilidades biológicas".

Serena arrugó la frente. Por el modo en que los miembros de su tripulación farfullaban por lo bajo entre ellos, pudo notar que habían tomado las palabras de Rei como una muestra injustificada de desprecio hacia los hombres. Pero, cierta sospecha persistente le decía a Serena que Rei lo había dicho literalmente y que las hembras de este mundo eran capaces de hacer _algo _que, desde el punto de vista fisiológico, los machos no podían…

¿Pero qué era ese _algo_?".

Serena quería saberlo, y mucho. Fuese lo que fuese, no cabía duda de que Serena tampoco contaba con dicha capacidad evolutiva.

Casi se lo pregunta a Rei, pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo. Iba a esperar que estuvieran solas en otro momento, cuando los machos del clan de la Amazona no se encontraran cerca.

Serena recordó la advertencia de Rei acerca de no revelar a nadie su nombre o la historia del origen de la tripulación del _Matusalén_, y, por eso, estaba totalmente segura de que demostrar su ignorancia absoluta de la vida en el año cien millones y siete después de Cristo no era una idea particularmente brillante en este preciso momento. Los hombres del harén probablemente ya lo sospechaban por sus comentarios y preguntas anteriores, incluidos los más recientes con respecto a los gusanos-serpiente y a los Xandi. Y, recordó Serena, ya la había oído decir su nombre completo. En el mejor de los casos, habrán pensado que estaba bromeando.

"En una hora ya habremos salido por completo del territorio de los loma", le informó fríamente Rei a Serena mientras se daba la vuelta y recomenzaba su camino hacia arriba. "Sólo en ese momento podremos bajar la guardia".

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Se percató de que no dejaba de Reir la mirada hacia el ligeramente embarrado y rojizo terreno, a fin de evitar que cualquier sorpresa la tomara desprevenida. Desconocer completamente a lo que se enfrentaba le aceleraba levemente el ritmo cardíaco y el sudor le brotaba entre los senos cubiertos por las copas metálicas. "¿Y los Xandi?", murmuró ella.

"Los Xandi." Suspiró Rei. "No estamos a salvo de nuestros enemigos naturales en ningún lugar, pequeña guerrera. Será mejor que lo aceptes y que estés preparada para dar batalla sin previo aviso en todo momento".

"Pero, ¿quiénes son?". Susurró Serena; no quería que los hombres de Rei escucharan su conversación. "¿Qué son?".

"No sé mucho más que tú".

Serena la miró extrañada.

Rei se encogió de hombros. "En verdad, toda hembra de los clanes que ha sido capturada desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Nunca se encontraron restos óseos, nada. Es como si la tierra se abriera y se la tragara íntegramente".

"Entonces, ¿cómo se protegen contra ellos?".

"Vivimos en las alturas, en las catacumbas más alejadas y moramos en fortalezas cavadas en las laderas de las grandes montañas negras. Los Xandi suelen atacar desde el aire por lo que casi nunca bajamos nuestros escudos. Ni siquiera cuando necesitamos hacerlo para salvar la vida de uno de los nuestros".

"Interesante", susurró Serena.

Y, simplemente, algo aterrador. Rei estaba, después de todo, muy poco asustada. El hecho de que una raza de predadores fuera tan fuerte como para mantener a una fortaleza repleta de mujeres guerreras demasiado atemorizadas como para bajar sus escudos decía mucho de ellos.

"Pero, en ocasiones", dijo suavemente la Amazona, "en ocasiones encuentran el modo de entrar. Cuando eso ocurre, ni siquiera una fortaleza poderosa es capaz de detenerlos".

Serena tragó saliva alrededor del nudo que tenía en la garganta. Al menos, Rei era una excelente narradora de historia. Sería una excelente acompañante de cualquier expedición de campamento que implicara sentarse alrededor de una fogata a la noche, cocinar malvaviscos a las brasas y contar historias de fantasmas: una tradición humana mucho más antigua que los mismos miembros de la tripulación del _Matusalén_. "¿Alguna vez alguien trató de recuperar a los humanos luego de que se los levaran? Seguramente, si alguien pierde a un hijo o hija a manos de ellos—".

"Nada de hijos".

Serena pestañeó. "¿Perdón?".

Rei agarró el palo con más fuerza con la mente ausente, sus bíceps se flexionaron. "Sólo se llevan a nuestras mujeres. Nunca a los machos que protegemos".

Eso sí que era extraño. "Oh. ¿Me pregunto por qué?".

"Nadie lo sabe".

Y nunca se volvió a saber de quienes sí lo saben.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en eso. "Dijiste que eran predadores. ¿Tal vez no les agrade el sabor de la carne de los machos?". Una suposición tonta pero, francamente, la única que tenía algo de sentido.

Rei se rió por lo bajo y una extraña sonrisa le apareció en la boca. "Tal vez, pequeña guerrera. Tal vez". Meneó ligeramente la cabeza y suspiró, una expresión seria se apoderó de sus facciones. "Incluso si pensáramos que somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para atacarlos inmediatamente, ninguno de nosotros sabría exactamente dónde buscar los restos de nuestras guerreras caídas". Ella se encogió de hombros. "La guerra entre los Xandi y los Takuri se ha extendido por más de veinte millones de años. Pero, aún hoy, tanto tiempo después, desconocemos la ubicación de su fortaleza".

La fortaleza. _Fortaleza_…

La palabra le evocó un recuerdo a Serena, el recuerdo de la imagen holográfica de un zutariano que preparaba a la tripulación del _Matusalén _para lo peor.

Tongor. El bastión principal de los demonios, según había dicho el zutariano, se encontraba en Tongor, Akron.

Pero eso había sido millones de años atrás, recordó Serena mientras caminaba en silencio al lado de Rei por la serpenteante ladera. Definitivamente estos Xandi no eran los mismos demonios de los que hablaba el zutariano. Desde el punto de vista evolutivo, no parecía posible. Sin embargo, pensó ella, podrían ser la descendencia evolucionada de esa raza de mutantes y, en consecuencia, resultaba posible que hubieran mantenido el mismo bastión que sus ancestros.

Serena se guardó sus conjeturas mientras el grupo seguía adentrándose en terreno Takuri. De alguna manera, tendría que extraer disimuladamente más información acerca de los Xandi. Serena percibía que Rei sabía más de lo que decía.

También percibía la importancia de lograr que la Amazona confiara en ella.

Durante el resto del recorrido, una curiosidad que limitaba con la obsesión carcomió a Serena. Quería saber más de estos predadores, los Xandi. Traducido vagamente, la palabra Xandi significaba _acechante nocturno_. Son cazadores nocturnos, le había explicado Rei. La mayoría de la veces, pero no siempre, acechan a sus presas cuando hay cuarto menguante, el momento en que los sentidos de las hembras humanas son menos agudos, y las atacan principalmente mientras duermen.

Ese fue el último dato que la hembra alfa dio sobre el enemigo. Dejó a Serena con muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Por ejemplo: ¿qué demonios tenía que ver el cuarto menguante de la luna con las hembras humanas y sus sentidos?

Y, ¿cuál era el mejor modo de evitar que el enemigo te raptara mientras dormías?

Estos pensamientos, entre otros, inundaron el cerebro de Serena mientras el grupo se dirigía a un enclave que Rei había llamado Fortaleza Zala. La aldea estaba enclaustrada en la ladera de la cima de una montaña metálica negra y el aire era tan rojizo a esta altura que Serena tenía dificultad para ver a través de él. Rei pareció percatarse de su inconveniente y, mientras entrecerraba los ojos como si tratara de estudiar a Serena, decidió no preguntar. En cambio, volvió a decir no con la cabeza y suspiró como un mártir; algo que parecía hacer muy a menudo en presencia de la comandante.

Serena se desilusionó porque habían llegado justo cuando el sol descendía sobre el horizonte: casi no se podía distinguir el aspecto de la fortaleza. Pudo divisar un par de imágenes de la región en general pero, incluso eso, resultó neblinoso. En un momento, el humo rojizo cedió ligeramente y fueron saludados por veinticuatro guerreras que se encontraban de guardia sobre de los senderos que bordeaban el perímetro de los altos muros. Cuando volvió a pestañear, ya estaban dentro de la capital del pueblo Takuri, y los llevaban por una confusa serie de pasadizos y entradas posteriores que conducían a sólo sabe Dios dónde.

"No me gusta esto", farfulló Zafiro en voz baja. "No sabemos nada de estas personas y, aun así, los seguimos como si fueran de confianza".

Andrew frunció el ceño. "No creo que tengamos muchas alternativas, hermano", le replicó en voz baja. "Entre las guerreras de Zala, con la mente tan retorcida como la tienen, y esos putos predadores afuera, prefiero toda la vida a las damas, pero gracias igual".

"Estoy de acuerdo", susurró Nicolás.

Serena gruñó ante esas palabras. "Al menos eso dice Rei. Ni siquiera sabemos si existen esos predadores. Simplemente podría ser una buena artimaña para que los sigamos de buena gana".

"Pero no crees que sea así", Dijo Andrew con cautela y arrastrando las palabras. "De lo contrario estaríamos afuera y no adentro".

"Eso es cierto, en gran parte", murmuró Serena. "Pero, todavía hay un motivo por el que les prohíbo que retiren las manos de sus Láser-5".

Rei le caía bien, pero que pudiera confiar en ella era otro tema. La confianza entre personas se gana. En función de lo poco que ella sabía, bien podrían estar haciéndolos entrar engañados a la fortaleza de los mismísimos demonios que la hembra alfa decía que eran los Xandi. Serena lo dudaba, pero Zafiro tenía razón: no conocían a la Amazona ni a sus machos lo suficiente como para poder opinar sobre su confiabilidad o no.

"Éste no es el momento adecuado para esto", le dijo Serena a su tripulación. "Luego hablaremos. Por ahora, mantengan los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada".

Nicolás asintió con la cabeza. "Lo haremos", murmuró.

La guarida de Rei era sorprendente, ni más ni menos. En yuxtaposición con la austeridad de su personalidad, la catacumba de tierra roja que llamaba casa era fastuosa, decadente y sorprendentemente aireada para estar incrustada en parte la ladera de la montaña negra.

La catacumba contaba con dos niveles. En el nivel inferior se encontraban las cocinas, las habitaciones de los sirvientes, las cámaras de trabajo, y un enorme atrio con vista a los jardines con balcones que se utilizaban para reuniones y fiestas. El nivel superior estaba destinado a Rei, a su harén y las demás hembras que vivían allí. Todas las cámaras de la catacumba contaban con pisos de tierra roja compactada, paredes metálicas negras y una abundante vegetación local de vibrantes colores.

Serena notó que la tecnología era interesante. El enclave tenía una existencia de completa comunión con la naturaleza. Hasta la fuente de energía eléctrica que los Takuri utilizaban para la iluminación, la calefacción y la cocina era emitida por un vegetal curioso de color rojo brillante autóctono de Zala llamado _veepa_. Rei le había explicado a su cautivado público que el vegetal era comestible sólo al morir, luego de que se apagara. Mientras vivía, la energía de su calor era tan extrema que podría achicharrar a una persona con el mero contacto.

Los Takuri no poseían armamento avanzado de ningún tipo por lo que Serena pudo notar. Tampoco parecían darle mucha importancia a los tipos de comodidades que la gente disfrutaba en sus tiempos como, por ejemplo: pisos embaldosados y alimentos sintéticos. Pero este pueblo realmente conocía su ambiente natural y sabía cómo vivir en armonía con él. Serena supuso que debían contar con alguna clase de tecnología sintética, el dispositivo de traducción alojado en su cerebro y en el de su tripulación lo evidenciaba, pero los Takuri definitivamente preferían lo natural a lo artificial.

Lo mismo que con la vestimenta, o la falta de ella. Los cautelosos ojos verdes de Serena pudieron ver a muchas mujeres desnudas mientras caminaba al lado de Rei hasta una pendiente serpenteante que llevaba a la catacumba del nivel superior. Los machos que vivían allí, notó Serena, llevaban taparrabos, la misma vestimenta que los machos del séquito inmediato de la Amazona. Serena supuso que los hombres Takuri sólo podían mostrarse desnudos en presencia de la mujer a la que pertenecían.

"¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?". Preguntó Serena, y mantuvo la voz baja mientras seguía a Rei. "Todas estas mujeres, ¿son miembros de tu familia?".

Ella dijo no con la cabeza. "No. Aún no he tenido una hija por lo que no tengo herederos de los que pueda hablar. Estas hembras se entrenan bajo mi mando. Cuando maduren y sean diestras, se convertirán en guerreras y enfrentarán el mundo solas".

"Comprendo". Serena dudó por un breve instante, miles de preguntas le inundaban la mente. "Dijiste que nunca tuviste una hija. ¿Alguna vez tuviste un hijo?".

La mandíbula y los hombros de la Amazona parecieron tensarse simultáneamente. "Sí".

Esa única palabra contenía más escalofrío que calidez. Serena supuso que tendría que haber respetado el indicio y cambiado de tema, pero la curiosidad la abrumaba. "¿Cómo se llama?". ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Dónde está—".

"¡Basta de preguntas!". Gritó Rei. Eso sorprendió a Serena. Se detuvo inmediatamente y giró para enfrentar a la comandante. Evidentemente, no era un tema del que le agradara hablar. Serena nunca había visto a Rei perder la compostura. "Se llama Sol, ha visto transcurrir cinco años, y vive en el nivel inferior con los demás sirvientes".

Ella desvió la mirada, y dejó los ojos distantes mientras disminuía el tono de la voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro. "Dejé de amamantarlo hace seis meses. Una vez que un niño deja la lactancia se lo obliga a ser sirviente hasta que lo compre la hembra que lo protegerá. Así lo dispone la ley de los Sacramentos de Takuru".

"¿Dejaste que tu hijo se convirtiera en esclavo?". Siseó Andrew con evidente desprecio en el tono de la voz.

Los ojos de Rei se entrecerraron. Tenía las fosas nasales ensanchadas y una postura desafiante. "Son nuestras leyes, macho", dijo ella entre dientes. "No me cuestionen".

"Dijiste que habría una fiesta mañana", interrumpió rápidamente Serena, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. "¿Qué les diremos a estas otras guerreras acerca de mis orígenes?".

La Amazona dudó, mientras se debatía evidentemente entre responder la pregunta de la Comandante Tsukino y olvidarse del desprecio de Andrew. Serena se tranquilizó cuando Rei giró sobre el talón de su bota y siguió hablando. Serena le echó una mirada a Andrew para hacerle saber que no era el momento adecuado para señalar lo tonto que le parecían sus leyes. Antes, tenían que averiguar más acerca del nuevo entorno y alrededores de la tripulación. Necesitaban comprender con qué estaban lidiando. Los loma, los Xandi: era mucha información nueva para incorporar.

"Todavía no lo sé", contestó finalmente Rei, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano en dirección a la cámara dormitorio donde se instalarían Serena y sus hombres. "Supongo que ambas obtendremos nuestras respuestas a esa pregunta en el ágape de mañana al mediodía, pequeña guerrera". Le entregó una llave fabricada con huesos de esqueleto a Serena y señaló la puerta con la cabeza. "Esta noche podrás hacer lo que quieras. Asegúrate de estar en el nivel inferior cuando suene tres veces la campana de la aldea; eso anuncia el comienzo del ágape". Miró fijo a Serena directamente al rostro. "Y ve dispuesta a respetar las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo".

"¿Tradiciones?".

"Puedes llevar la armadura de guerrera al entrar a la cámara de la fiesta pero esa vestimenta no es aceptable al sentarse para dividir los panes con las demás mujeres Takuri".

Serena dudó, la expresión de su rostro era cautelosa. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Si divides los panes vestida con ropas de batalla las mujeres pensarían que desafías mi casa y a las guerreras que viven en ella".

Serena rogó que eso no quisiera decir lo que sospechaba con gran certeza. "Entonces, ¿que debo usar?".

El ceño de la Amazona se mostró solemne mientras giraba sobre el taco de su bota y se alejaba caminando. "Cenamos desnudas", dijo Rei por sobre un hombro. "Será mejor que te prepares".

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 8**

"Estás cerca. Te siento. Casi puedo saborearte…".

Serena se paralizó, el sensual ronroneo de su voz le acariciaba el cuello como las suaves ondas de una brisa templada de la tarde. _"¿Estoy soñando?". _

No pareció un sueño. De alguna manera, fue diferente a las otras veces. En sus pesadillas sólo sentía temor y odio hacia…_él_. En este momento, sin embargo, el terror y el deseo estaban en guerra dentro de su cuerpo.

Deseo. La consumía con una ferocidad que no podía explicar.

"…¿O estoy despierta?", murmuró ella.

Escuchó una risa por lo bajo, pero no pudo ver nada. Tenía todos los sentidos alerta, salvo uno: la vista. Pudo sentir sus grandes y callosas manos en los senos, los acariciaban y le jalaban los pezones hasta hacerla gemir. Pudo escuchar que su respiración se espesaba detrás de ella. Pudo experimentar todas las sensaciones posibles, salvo las visuales. Y quería, ansiaba, verlo.

Fue sólo una nueva faceta de las alucinaciones nocturnas. Fue la primera vez que Serena pudo recordar que deseaba verlo.

"_Pronto, hermosura mía", _le respondió él enigmáticamente. El tono de su voz era espeso y deseoso_. "Muy pronto…". _

Serena pestañeó repetida y rápidamente. Mientras se libraban abruptamente de ese estado adormecido que la había consumido, sus ojos miraron furtivamente alrededor de la cámara dormitorio. Liberó el aire contenido y se sentó en la cama.

Se encontraba en Zala, había pasado la noche segura en ese lugar con su tripulación. Nicolás y Zafiro estaban profundamente dormidos. Andrew aún estaba despierto. Tenía el torso desnudo y llevaba puesto el tradicional taparrabos de los machos Takuri. Estaba de pie apenas fuera de la habitación sobre un pequeño balcón y miraba hacia el abismo del aire rojizo y negro de la noche.

El teniente Williams debió percatarse de que lo observaban. Pestañeó y, luego, giró lentamente la cabeza hasta mirar a Serena. Le paseó la mirada por el cuerpo, con una ceja arqueada. "¿Estás bien, Al?".

Sus ojos verdes como los de un gato debían verse tan enloquecidos y desesperados como se sentía. _Contrólate, Comandante. Fue sólo un sueño. _Tenía _que ser un sueño. _

"Estoy bien". Ella limpió su garganta y, luego, reforzó ligeramente su seguridad. "Nunca te olvides de nuestra promesa mutua".

"¿Permanecer juntos?".

Serena asintió con la cabeza. "Pero estoy más interesada en la parte que decía que si alguno de nosotros desapareciera, los otros no dejarían de buscarlo en equipo hasta encontrarlo, vivo o muerto".

Andrew se paralizó. "Nunca me olvido de una promesa. Especialmente de una como ésta. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué sacas el tema en este momento?".

"No lo sé".

Él frunció el ceño. Ella suspiró.

"Andrew, mira: ¡no sé lo que está ocurriendo!". Serena deslizó los diez dedos de las manos por su largo y dorado cabello. "Probablemente no sea nada".

Él se veía tan poco convencido como ella. "¿Pero…?".

"No dejo de tener estos extraños sueños sobre cierto…hombre". Ella arrugó el ceño. "Al menos creo que son sueños". _Y creo que es un hombre. _

El teniente Williams se quedó callado por un tiempo prolongado y, luego, dijo, "¿_Piensas _que son sueños? ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?".

Serena dijo no con la cabeza. "No lo sé", murmuró ella. "Tienen que ser sueños, pero son tan vívidos, tan reales".

"Mucha gente tiene sueños que parecen reales, Al".

Es cierto. Y saber eso era la única barrera que la separaba del pánico inminente y de su actual estado de puro temor.

Serena exhaló fuertemente. "Tienes razón". Ella desvió la mirada y sonrió. "Imagino que sólo estoy nerviosa porque mañana exploraré Zala con ustedes tres. Y también por ese maldito 'ágape del mediodía' con Rei y colaboradoras. Después de eso—".

"¡Ehhhh!". Retrocede. ¿Planeas ir a investigar sin nosotros? ¿Que fue de _tu _promesa?". Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Recuerda…estaremos más seguros en grupo".

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "No estoy faltando a nuestra promesa", dijo firmemente. "Estamos seguros en Zala, al menos hasta ese almuerzo. No me preguntes cómo lo sé; ¡simplemente lo sé! De todos modos, creo que me resultará más fácil investigar un poco en la aldea sin ustedes tres detrás de mí. Por el estilo de vida que llevan aquí, quizás haya lugares donde no permitan el ingreso de machos, y no es beneficioso para nuestro objetivo que me meta en problemas como esos. Quiero averiguar lo más que pueda acerca de este lugar antes de ese puto almuerzo de mañana".

Andrew gruñó. "De acuerdo, muy bien. Sigo pensando que deberíamos ir contigo, pero te comprendo y dejaré que lo hagas así por ahora. Pero por el otro tema…¿por qué crees que podríamos no estar seguros _después _del almuerzo?".

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin poder responderle honestamente. "Sólo Dios sabe lo que ocurrirá luego de las demás mujeres guerreras me vean. Podrían aceptarme como una de ellas u…".

"…ofrecerte como sacrificio a uno de sus dioses", farfulló Andrew, terminando la oración por ella.

"Exacto".

Cruzaron las miradas y permanecieron inmóviles por un instante. "Andrew", dijo Serena, "para mí eres más que mi primer oficial. Demonios, has sido como hermano durante estos último años; la única familia que tuvimos Robert, Dios lo tenga en la gloria, y yo".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "El sentimiento es mutuo".

"Te prometo que ni siquiera pensaría en investigar por mi cuenta, a menos que estuviera absolutamente segura de que nada me ocurriría ni a mí ni a ustedes tres". Ella desbarató la preocupación de Andrew con una seña cuando él pareció listo para responder. "Lo que me preocupa es ese almuerzo. Y, más específicamente, todo este asunto de Serenity Magna".

"¿La Mesías de la que nos dijiste habló Rei?".

"Exacto. Quiero asegurarme de no decir nada que me haga parecer una hereje. Si puedo encontrar alguna biblioteca, o lo que sea el equivalente Takuri, espero poder leer sobre su adorada Serenity Magna…y sobre todas las cosas que _no _debo decir".

Él frunció el ceño, pero aceptó la idea con un suspiro interminable.

"Nos jugamos todas nuestras posibilidades en esto", dijo Serena con gentil paciencia. En este momento, no era la Comandante Tsukino dando una orden. Era una mujer que quería que su amigo y colega de toda la vida notara lo razonable y necesario de su plan. "De lo contrario, no me preocuparía por investigar Zala mañana a la mañana sin ustedes, muchachos".

Silencio.

"Está bien", dijo Andrew lentamente, "pero, ya que tendrás problemas, creo que deberías leer, si te es posible, no sólo acerca del salvador de los Takuri".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Quiero decir que no puedo vivir así". Él exhaló lenta y comedidamente. "Simplemente no puedo, Al. Tiene que haber otro lugar al que podamos ir".

La sonrisa de Serena se mostró triste y llena de comprensión. Ella sabía que Andrew prefería morir a vivir como si fuera sólo apenas superior a un esclavo. Lo mismo Nicolás y Zafiro. Eran hombres de otra época, un mundo totalmente diferente. Hombres que habían sido importantes e influyentes alguna vez.

"Lo sé", murmuró Serena. "No te preocupes. Saldremos de aquí pronto y volveremos a comenzar; con nuestro _propio _conjunto de leyes y códigos morales. Pero, antes de que eso ocurra, sabes que necesito averiguar tanto como pueda acerca de nuestro nuevo entorno. Si dejamos este lugar antes, nos convertiremos en alimento de unos predadores de los que ni siquiera tenemos conocimiento en cuestión de minutos".

"Estoy de acuerdo. Y por ese motivo ninguno de nosotros ha dicho nada acerca de nuestro pequeño desvío al infierno".

Ellos confiaban en ella, su líder: Confiaban en que encontraría el modo de salir de Zala y llevarlos en dirección a una nueva vida. Serena no se perdonaría nunca si los desilusionaba. "Y te agradezco esa confianza".

Andrew desvió la mirada y la dirigió hacia atrás, hacia el cielo rojo y negro. "Espero que encuentres algo útil mañana. Estoy preparado para ponerle fin al desvío".

"Yo también", le aseguró Serena. Ella suspiró mientras se desplomaba sobre la cama. "Yo también".

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 9**

A la mañana siguiente, Serena caminaba por la calle principal de Zala, mientras pensaba exclusivamente en la tarea que debía llevar a cabo. Tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de los Takuri, y también de sus enemigos. Había salido de la morada de Rei al amanecer con dicha agenda en mente a fin de dedicarse a lo que mejor sabía hacer: explorar terreno extraño.

La fortaleza que se encontraba en las alturas de las montañas metálicas era pequeña, compacta y parecía contar con mucha población. El perímetro del sector, que estaba excesivamente flanqueado por picas sobresalientes y hembras guardias, aseguraba un área de terreno abarrotada de puestos comerciales, templos fabricados con plata y obsidiana mineral, y por las casas de quienes no podían pagar las catacumbas más seguras.

El cielo rojizo marcaba un enorme contraste en comparación con las brillosas y oscuras estructuras, lo que le aportaba cierto misterio inquietante a un paisaje que ya era algo espeluznante. Era un paisaje que Serena no se sorprendería de encontrar en cualquier planeta, pero no en la Tierra.

El sonido de algunas voces captó su atención e inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Un grupo de hembras, la mayoría de aspecto adolescente, holgazaneaban sobre los anchos peldaños de un templo de aprendizaje. Estaban sentadas formando un semicírculo informal alrededor de una mujer mayor que debía ser su profesora. Estaban completamente desnudas, lo que indicaba claramente la informalidad y familiaridad de la situación.

"¿A quién le gustaría recitar el 'Capítulo Tres, Versículo Siete' del _Libro de los Profetas Muertos_? Adelante. Levanten la mano ahora".

"¡La sé, Milady! ¡Conozco la respuesta!".

Serena miró y escuchó con interés mientras una adolescente se ponía de pie de un salto ante el gesto de la profesora; sus senos del tamaño de una manzana se menearon hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras lo hacía. La niña parecía más que ansiosa por presumir su conocimiento ante sus compañeras. Serena se percató, por supuesto, de que no había ningún estudiante varón en el templo. Rei ya le había mencionado esa misma mañana que el Quinto Sacramento de Takuru prohibía la educación formal de los machos.

"Contemplad a la Poderosa", comenzó a decir la niña con voz tan clara y retumbante como orgullosa su postura, "porque Ella es la Provisora de la Esperanza y la Voz de la Libertad. Contemplad a la Suprema porque Ella es la Encomendada de la Justicia y la Vengadora de la Tiranía. Del vientre de una terrible bestia xandor los dioses dieron a luz a la Protectora del Pueblo. Una mortal. Una humana. Una reina guerrera".

"¡Excelente!", elogió la profesora. "Te sacarás buena nota en la sesión de preguntas de mañana, Leaz. Ahora, ¿a quién le gustaría responder la siguiente pregunta?".

"¡A mí! ¡A mí!".

La profesora miró en dirección a una bonita niña de piel oscura que se puso de pie con entusiasmo. "Muy bien, Ma'qari. Contéstame esta pregunta. Según el Séptimo Sacramento, ¿qué pruebas tenemos de que el macho de nuestra especie es biológicamente inferior a la hembra?".

Ma'qari sonrió mientras enderezaba los hombros; obviamente, estaba contenta de saber la respuesta sin tener que pensarlo mucho. "Eso es fácil, Milady. La respuesta, naturalmente, es: porque no sangran".

"Excelente, Ma'qari", elogió la profesora. "Tu madre debería estar orgullosa de ti".

Ma'qari inclinó la cabeza. "El ciclo de sangrado de la hembra está sincronizado con el de la luna que, a su vez, lo está con el mismísimo universo que crearon los dioses. Los dioses bendijeron a la hembra con la capacidad de autolimpiarse, un atributo superior del que carecen los animales de menor orden biológico como, por ejemplo: los caballeros".

"Una pena", resopló otra de las niñas. "Y pensar que algunos de su especie presionan para obtener igualdad de derechos en los Sacramentos de Takuru. Tendrían que agradecer que quienes somos superiores nos preocupemos por cuidarlos. ¡Lo que piden es una irreverencia a todo lo sagrado! Los dioses nos han creado como sus superiores y eso es todo".

Serena elevó una ceja, desconcertada ante la conversación. Machos, hembras: aparentemente, no importaba quién tuviera el poder. El bando que lo ostentara siempre encontraría un modo de legitimar la creencia de su superioridad.

"Se me pone la piel de gallina de sólo pensar que deberé formar pareja con semejante animal algún día", dijo Leaz mientras fruncía el ceño. "El motivo por el que los dioses nos han creado dependientes de su semen para dar a luz a más hembras escapa a mi sentido común".

La profesora unió las cejas pensativamente. "El macho no es una criatura abominable como los predadores, Leaz, sólo un poco menos. Tu deber es cuidarlos, protegerlos de lo que ellos no pueden por ser tan inferiores".

"Como niños", sostuvo Ma'qari. "No se te pondría la piel de gallina de sólo pensar en ofrecerle protección a un niño en este momento, ¿no?"

"Supongo que no", admitió Leaz luego de dudar brevemente.

"Y mi madre dice que formar pareja es bastante divertido", bromeó Ma'qari. Ella sonrió cuando las otras niñas se rieron. "Tengo planeado averiguar el propósito que tenían en mente los dioses para los machos inmediatamente después de que me reciba de guerrera y pueda ofrecerles mi protección".

"Yo puedo decirte cuál es ese propósito, aquí y ahora", bromeó otra niña. "Su propósito es que estén de espaldas, con la verga dura y esperando que los montemos".

Serena sonrió ante el posterior sonido de la risa de la hembra y se imaginó, con bastante diversión, a su tripulación escuchando esta conversación con el ceño fruncido. Imaginaba que se sentirían como si algo les alterara dramáticamente la visión del mundo. Y, en función de todo lo que ocurría, probablemente eso habría pasado.

Mientras se dijo no con la cabeza, siguió caminando por la calle principal de Zala. No tardó demasiado en suponer que la aldea tenía cierta reminiscencia a lo que el antiguo griego Aristóteles habría llamado casa. La única diferencia en la estructura de los templos y los puestos comerciales era que el material principal utilizado para ensamblar las piezas constructivas tenía aspecto metálico en vez de mármol, y era negro o plateado en general. De lo contrario, Zala podría considerarse, tanto arquitectónicamente como culturalmente, la versión matriarcal de la gloria que alguna vez fue Atenas.

"Tengo que mostrarte algo, pequeña guerrera".

El inesperado sonido de la voz de Rei sobresaltó a Serena. Se dio vuelta y frunció el ceño ante la mujer de mayor tamaño. "No volvería a hacer eso en tu lugar. Mi primer instinto cuando me toman por sorpresa es matar primero y, luego, hacer preguntas".

La Amazona sólo resopló ante eso pero ignoró sus palabras. "Ven conmigo. Sé qué es lo que buscas y sé que desearás ver lo que tengo que mostrarte".

"Te he venido haciendo preguntas desde que te conocí. Y no me las has respondido. ¿Ahora quieres hablar?". Serena hizo un gesto con la mano, rechazando la oferta. "Gracias, pero no. No puedes mostrarme nada que yo no pueda averiguar por mi cuenta antes del almuerzo".

"Como Protectora del Templo, tengo acceso a cada sector y edificio dentro del perímetro de Zala. Incluso a los que más pueden llegar a interesarte. Tú, sin embargo, no".

"Me arriesgaré". Se dio vuelta para alejarse. "No existe estructura alguna en la que no pueda entrar".

"Vaya, vaya: tienes tan poco carácter como estatura, punto y aparte". Rei le posó una mano en el hombro antes de que Serena pudiera alejarse. "Mis machos me rodeaban en todo el recorrido. Era imposible que habláramos y lo sabes".

Serena se dio vuelta para enfrentarla. "¿Y después de eso?".

Desde el primer momento en que Serena conoció a Rei, la Amazona parecía estar enojada con ella, sin mencionar que también se sentía insultada. "Estaba cansada", dijo Rei lenta pero claramente, articulando excesivamente cada palabra. "Había caminado durante trece días y dormido muy poco. Tú sólo tuviste que caminar una noche".

Serena suspiró. Debido a su frustración e impaciencia, no había pensado en eso. Por un demonio, ni siquiera sabía por qué Rei se había alejado de Zala en primer lugar. Con todos los predadores acechando fuera de la fortaleza, tenía que existir un buen motivo.

"Lo siento", dijo Serena. "Tendría que haberte dado el beneficio de la duda. Tú me lo diste al escuchar mi historia y yo tendría que haberte devuelto la gentileza".

El brillo respetuoso de los ojos de la Amazona le mostró a Serena que sus palabras la habían calmado. "Ven conmigo", volvió a decir Rei. "Tienes preguntas". Ella elevó sus oscuras cejas. "Y yo tengo respuestas".

Rei le ofreció un recorrido interesante, Serena tuvo que admitirlo, por los puntos salientes de la ciudad. Luego de una hora y diversas paradas, sin embargo, Serena se comenzaba a preguntar si llegarían al lugar al que la Amazona le había prometido llevarla: el que respondería sus preguntas más fundamentales.

"Paciencia, pequeña guerrera", murmuró Rei como si le leyera la mente. "Ya casi llegamos".

Transcurrieron otros quince minutos de subida y Serena quedó boquiabierta ante la cúspide de Zala: una de las estructuras más hermosas que había visto en la vida. Fabricada con un material brilloso que se parecía a un diamante rojo, el imponente templo que se encontraba frente a ella era diferente a los demás, no sólo por su material más fino y su exclusivo diseño de colores sino también por su formidable tamaño. Mientras que la mayoría de los templos, ya fuesen de aprendizaje o comerciales, tenían quince pilares de ancho, éste contenía al menos cincuenta piezas de arquitectura en forma de espiral.

"¿Qué es este lugar?". Preguntó Serena.

"Es el Templo de los Profetas Muertos", le respondió Rei con una reverencia inconfundible. "Aquí dentro encontrarás tus respuestas, pequeña guerrera". Ella inclinó la cabeza y miró a Serena de arriba a abajo. "Y yo las mías".

Serena dudó brevemente mientras pensaba en esas palabras y, luego, siguió a la Amazona hasta la entrada de la estructura. Había guardias todo alrededor, flanqueaban todas las entradas posibles. Al principio, Serena tuvo miedo de que trataran de impedirles el paso pero, para su sorpresa, le hicieron una reverencia a Rei sin cuestionar su presencia y, luego, se hicieron a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

"Eres importante en Zala". Aseveró Serena, no fue una pregunta.

"Lo soy".

"Una sorpresa más". Ella le echó una mirada mordaz. "Veo que tenemos muchas sorpresas".

"Si fuese cualquier otra mujer", dijo Rei con total naturalidad y sin alterar el paso mientras subían por unas largas y serpenteantes escaleras, "consideraría ese tono de tu voz como un insulto hacia mi casa y te desafiaría a un combate mortal: una lucha hasta morir".

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?".

"Porque yo no soy agresiva con los demás". La guerrera permaneció en silencio antes de agregar, "Y porque espero que seas quien crees que eres".

Mientras echaba un mechón de cabello negro, largo y recto sobre su hombro, Rei extendió una mano en dirección a la cámara inferior mientras seguían ascendiendo desde ella. "El pasillo de abajo lleva a otro templo al que nuestro pueblo viene a rezar. Cada aldea Takuri tiene una diosa protectora; la nuestra se llama Aleeda. Nuestras guerreras obtienen su fuerza y sabiduría de Aleeda, la diosa todopoderosa que todo lo sabe. Su templo siempre está abierto, es un refugio seguro para todos. Pero, aquí arriba…sólo pueden acceder las personas que cuentan con mi autorización".

Al alcanzar el último peldaño de la escalera, Serena se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la Amazona. "Has sido amable conmigo y con mis hombres. Nos trajiste a tu hogar y nos mantuviste a salvo del peligro. Te agradezco por eso. Pero ese sentimiento está desapareciendo, Rei. Te respeto y admiro, de una guerrera a otra, pero he llegado a mi límite".

Serena no sabía qué palabras utilizar para explicarle la irritación que sentía en su interior. Este pequeño recorrido era interesante, pero las palabras previas de la Amazona aún le preocupaban. "Esperas que yo sea quien creo ser. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?". Ella hizo un gesto agitado con la mano. "¡Ya te dije quién soy! Me llamo Dra. Serenity Tsukino, comandante y capitana del desafortunado _Matusalén_. Eso es lo que soy. Y es todo lo que dije ser. ¡Eres _tú _la que dice que digo ser la Mesías de Takuru! _Yo _nunca dije tal cosa".

Se hizo un silencio mientras los verdes y entrecerrados ojos de Serena le clavaron la mirada a unos castaños igualmente de decididos. Hubo tanto silencio en los instantes siguientes como para escuchar la caída de un alfiler.

"Ven conmigo", dijo Rei suavemente, rompiendo dicho silencio. "A la cámara que tenemos enfrente. Las dos encontraremos las respuestas a nuestras preguntas".

Serena la siguió con cautela. Cierto aspecto de todos los enigmáticos comentarios de la Amazona la hacía sentir algo incómoda, pero mantuvo el paso.

Diez guardias armadas custodiaban las puertas de la cámara en cuestión. Rei les hizo un gesto para que las dejaran pasar. Ellas hicieron una reverencia y, luego, las dejaron pasar. Serena siguió a la guerrera, el seco golpe de las puertas que se cerraron detrás de ellas le recordó que se encontraban solas en esta cálida cámara de tierra.

La Comandante Tsukino se paralizó cuando vio lo que había adentro. Abrió los ojos de par en par. "Esto es un…".

"Museo de Historia".

El atrio principal del museo era la entrada. Llevaba hacia un pasillo largo y ancho que, a su vez, conducía hacia Dios sabe dónde. Los muros de tierra roja estaban repletos de elementos antiguos encerrados en jaulas fuera del alcance de las manos. Alfarería, joyería; incluso municiones que Serena pudo reconocer.

"Una Láser-5", dijo en voz baja, mientras deslizaba una mano distraídamente por la barra de la jaula que contenía un arma que conocía a la perfección.

"¿Se llama así?". Murmuró Rei. Observó a Serena con ávido interés. "¿Láser-5?".

Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al siguiente objeto. "Tiene mucho jugo".

"¿Jugo?".

"Poder destructivo".

"Encontramos unas cuantas en las negras aguas, pero nunca pudimos descubrir cómo usarlas".

"Ésa era la cuestión. Sólo se abren y activan con una serie secreta de maniobras". Ella suspiró. "Era el arma perfecta en mis tiempos porque el enemigo no podía usarlas contra nosotros si lograban quitártela durante una lucha".

Serena sonrió cuando llegó al siguiente objeto: el guardabarros de un coche deportivo del año 2010. A Robert le encantaba coleccionar automóviles clásicos como el Migimoto del museo. Su pasatiempo favorito era restaurarlos.

El siguiente objeto era un artefacto de cocina que fabricaba pan fresco en un sólo un segundo. Serena cerró los ojos fugazmente, mientras recordaba que ella y su difunto esposo habían comprado ese mismo modelo en sus días.

Esto era demasiado. El viaje por el camino de los recuerdos la estaba lastimando mucho más de lo que esperaba.

"¿Qué sucedió?". Preguntó Serena suavemente. Respiró hondo y pestañeó para contener las lágrimas mientras se aferraba a las barras que la separaban de un refrigerador-cocina. "¿Qué le ocurrió a mi gente, Rei?". Serena giró la cabeza para mirar a la mujer más alta. Sin importar lo mucho que intentó disimular sus facciones, indudablemente la humedad de sus lagrimales no podía confundirse con nada. "¿Por qué se extinguieron?", dijo ella con voz áspera.

Rei le estudió la mirada con una delicadeza que Serena le desconocía. "No lo sabemos con certeza", murmuró ella. "Al menos no tenemos detalles".

¿Alguna idea general?".

Rei suspiró mientras miraba ausente dentro del refrigerador-cocina. "No. Ni siquiera eso. Estas reliquias que ves aquí llegaron a las costas desde el océano. A partir de ellas hemos tratado de discernir nuestro pasado. Pero no fue hasta que llegaste". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Ni siquiera sabíamos cuándo había vivido este pueblo, tu pueblo. Tú dices que lo hicieron hace cien millones de años. Entonces, quizás sea así".

"Una guerra devastó todo el planeta". Las fosas nasales de Serena se ensancharon de ira hacia el país que alguna vez llamó casa. Gracias al zutariano, ella podía imaginarse lo que le había ocurrido a la humanidad tal como la había conocido. "A lo que me refería era al después", clarificó Serena. "¿Qué ocurrió después de las guerras?".

Rei habló mientras retomaban el recorrido por el pasillo. "Por la información que hemos podido recopilar de las pocas reliquias que encontramos y pudimos descifrar, la mayoría murió instantáneamente. De los pocos que pudieron sobrevivir, la mayoría sucumbió ante la hambruna y las enfermedades. Muy pocos subsistieron a las décadas posteriores a la locura".

"Pero algunos lo lograron".

"Sí. Algunos, sí".

Serena observó ausente las imágenes mientras le daban la lección de historia. "¿Eran diferentes a mi gente?", preguntó. "Nadie puede sobrevivir a una guerra bioquímica y nuclear sin que su química corporal evolucione para protegerlos".

Rei negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Me pides que especule acerca de cosas que mi pueblo desconoce. ¿Acerca de lo ocurrió en cien millones de años de evolución según lo que dices? Tal vez".

"Y los cambios a los que los humanos podrían haberse…".

Rei se detuvo y enfrentó la ávida mirada de Serena. "En el comienzo de los tiempos según los Takuri, los predadores se volvieron más fuertes, rápidos y ágiles. Sin mencionar que también era más grandes…y más inteligentes. Los Takuri también tuvieron que florecer y multiplicarse. O, al menos, eso dice el _Libro de los Profetas Muertos_. No tenemos ninguna otra referencia histórica".

"Entonces", dijo Serena, mientras recordaba los principios de darvinianos de la evolución, "los humanos más veloces, fuertes y que pudieron eludir astutamente a los predadores, sobrevivieron lo suficiente como para tener descendencia. Los que no poseían dichos atributos se extinguieron y sus genes inferiores murieron con ellos".

"Algo así".

"Pero, en cien millones de años de evolución…". Las facciones de Serena se vieron alteradas con un ceño fruncido. "No sé qué es lo que estoy tratando de decir", farfulló, "pero, definitivamente, le sucedió algo más a la estructura biológica de los humanos que el simple hecho de adquirir más fuerza, velocidad y agilidad".

"De eso no caben dudas".

"¿Entonces…?".

"No lo sé. No puedo compararnos con nada. Al menos no hasta…que llegaste. _Si_", enfatizó ella, "eres quien dices que eres, pequeña guerrera". Rei se encogió de hombros. "Salvo lo que dice el _Libro de los Profetas Muertos_, el pueblo Takuri desconoce cuántos años transcurrieron; de acuerdo con tu historia, cien _millones _de años".

"¿Crees que soy quien digo ser?".

Silencio.

"Sí", dijo Rei suavemente. "Te ves diferente, tienes un olor desconocido, y te muestras convincentemente ignorante de nuestro mundo". Ella suspiró. "Por ese motivo te traje aquí. Para averiguar la verdad".

Finalmente estaban llegando a algo. "¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?".

"Sígueme", murmuró la Amazona. "Iremos a la cueva más sagrada de este templo".

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna de Serena de arriba a abajo, pero la siguió de todos modos. No tenía idea de lo qué era lo que Rei quería mostrarle pero los instintos le susurraban que finalmente, _en verdad_, encontraría las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Su anfitriona la condujo por un verdadero laberinto de pasillos, hasta tres juegos de escaleras serpenteantes y, luego, a través de otra serie de estrechas salas. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino: la entrada a una cámara que, nuevamente, se encontraba custodiada por hembras guardias. Al igual que antes, las guerreras hicieron una reverencia ante la autoridad de Rei y las dejaron pasar sin objeción alguna.

Cuanto más alto llegaban, había menos ventilación y hacía más calor. Por primera vez, Serena agradeció el casco cónico que llevaba puesto. Le mantenía el cabello alto y lejos de su cuello transpirado. A Rei, que estaba completamente desnuda, no parecía molestarle el calor.

"¿Qué ocurrió con los hombres, con los machos humanos?". Preguntó Serena mientras se cerraban las puertas detrás de ellas y la Amazona se preparaba para abrir una última puerta. "¿Por qué se los trata como propiedades insignificantes en este mundo? ¿Son biológicamente inferiores? ¿O qué?".

"En cierto modo lo son pero, en otros, a decir verdad, no". Insertó una llave anticuada en forma de esqueleto en la cerradura de la puerta que tenían frente a ellas. "Pero la biología no tiene nada que ver con los motivos por los que los escudamos del conocimiento".

Serena levantó una ceja.

"Debemos respetar la tradición porque sus mentes son débiles", dijo Rei. "Bajo dominio masculino, tu pueblo se extinguió debido a la avaricia, los robos y la perversión que le son inherentes". Hizo girar la llave dentro de la cerradura. "Así lo dice el _Libro de los Profetas Muertos_".

"Comprendo".

Serena no pudo discutir eso. De hecho, en lo que concernía a Serena, los hombres habían causado todas las guerras que tuvo que soportar la Tierra. O, al menos, así eran las cosas antes de que el _Matusalén _dejara la Tierra. Resultaba casi imposible determinar cómo había sido el mundo durante esos años cruciales en los que Serena y su tripulación habían permanecido fuera. Nadie sabía lo que habían soportado las mujeres durante los años previos a las guerras biológica y nuclear. Serena no lo sabía. Rei tampoco.

"¿Qué es el _Libro de los Profetas Muertos_?". Preguntó Serena mientras ingresaban a la cámara más sagrada del templo. "¿Se encuentra aquí dentro? ¿Puedo verlo…?".

El tono de su voz se apagó y Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. "Ah, Dios mío", exhaló.

La mandíbula de Serena se aflojó y el ritmo cardíaco se le aceleró cuando se enfrentó cara a cara con la estatua de una mujer que se parecía muchísimo a una persona que ella conocía muy, pero muy bien.

Ella misma.

"Contemplad a la poderosa", suspiró Rei. Eso hizo que Serena tragara saliva con aspereza. "Porque Ella es la Provisora de la Esperanza y la Voz de la Libertad. Contemplad a la Suprema porque Ella es la Encomendada de la Justicia y la Vengadora de la Tiranía. Del vientre de una terrible bestia xandor los dioses dieron a luz a la Protectora del pueblo". Las mujeres cruzaron las miradas y permanecieron inmóviles por un instante. "Una mortal", murmuró Rei. "Una humana". Una reina guerrera".

A Serena le temblaba todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué? ¡Esto no podía ser verdad! No tenía sentido.

"Serenity Magna es nuestra salvadora tal como anticiparon los profetas. Nos librará de seres mucho más malvados que cualquier macho humano".

Serena no dijo nada. Simplemente permaneció de pie ante su propia estatua.

La aguda mirada de Rei se alimentaba de su expresión sobresaltada. "Su nombre", le informó la Amazona, "es Dra. Serenity Tsukino, Comandante del Matusalén. Siempre creímos que 'Matusalén' era una ciudad desconocida para las tribus".

"Esto es imposible", exhaló Serena sin pestañear, mientras miraba fijamente a la estatua metálica de treinta pies de altura. Temblando como una hoja, sintió que casi se desmaya. "No soy yo, no puede ser".

"Eres algo baja", bromeó Rei. Su sonrisa se evaporó lentamente y se convirtió en un gesto solemne. "Pero yo misma te vi emerger de esa bestia xandor. Y no sólo eso, observé petrificada y asombrada cómo la derrotaste".

_No— ¡no, no, no! _

"Cualquier persona que contara con la misma clase de municiones podría haber hecho lo mismo", protestó ella, resistiéndose a la idea de que la mujer de la leyenda pudiera ser ella. Ella sólo era Serena: ¡mera y exclusivamente Serenity Tsukino! "Eso no me convierte en…_ella_".

Rei enderezó la columna. "Estamos aquí para averiguarlo".

Esas palabras captaron la total atención de Serena. "¿Cómo?".

Ella hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza en dirección a la estatua. "En la base de la estatua yace una de las reliquias que llegaron a la costa desde las aguas negras hace miles de años. Lleva impresas las huellas digitales de la verdadera Serenity Magna. Muchas dijeron ser ella pero ninguna pasó la prueba de las manos. Son, para ser Takuri, bastante…pequeñas".

Ah, mierda. "Comprendo". Serena limpió su garganta. "¿Y qué ocurrió con las mujeres que decían ser la gran Mesías? Quiero decir, ¿luego de que descubrieran que mentían?".

"Se las tildó de herejes y se las ofreció a la bestia xandor como sacrificio para la diosa Aleeda. Al ofrecerlas al mismo vientre que, según los profetas, daría a luz a la verdadera reina de nuestro pueblo, sabíamos que Aleeda nos gratificaría".

Esto era simplemente increíble. Por lo que Serena podía intuir, podrían ocurrir dos cosas luego de este recorrido por el Templo de los Profetas Muertos: o bien la tildarían de hereje y la asesinarían, o la declararían Serenity Magna…la reina de un pueblo al que no tenía deseo alguno de dirigir.

Ella le había prometido a Andrew que seguirían su camino y se levarían su propia moralidad y vidas con ellos. E iba hacer exactamente eso sin importar lo que ocurriese.

Le dolería tener que matar a Rei, pero nadie iba a poner fin a su vida. Su tripulación la necesitaba. Mientras se tocaba el costado del cuerpo para asegurarse de que la Láser-5 estuviera preparada para detonar, Serena se dirigió a la base de la estatua que se parecía increíblemente a _ella misma_. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse al sorprendente parecido.

Parecida o no, ella sabía que no podía ser ella. Serena era una de las mejores comandantes de la NASA de todos los tiempos pero, definitivamente, no era una reina.

Se paralizó al llegar a la base. Abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. La "impresión digital" que tenía frente suyo era un identificador de ADN tridimensional que la NASA le solicitaba a todos los tripulantes de sus misiones. Y ese identificador en particular, se percató Serena mientras tragaba saliva con aspereza, era el suyo, indudablemente.

Oh. Oh. Dios.

"Esto no puede ser cierto", exhaló Serena.

"Coloca la mano en la impresión".

Serena pestañeó y volvió bruscamente a la realidad. Giró la cabeza para mirar a la Amazona: era una mujer de aspecto inquebrantablemente sombrío que tenía… ¿_lágrimas _en los ojos? "¿Rei?", murmuró ella.

"Eres la elegida", susurró Rei. "Sé que lo eres". Ella luchó contra las lágrimas. "Te he estado buscando toda la vida", dijo con voz áspera, "a menudo recorría las negras aguas con la esperanza de encontrarte".

Serena cerró los ojos ante esas sentidas palabras. No quería desilusionar a Rei pero sus profetas muertos se habían equivocado. Ella no era la reina de nadie y, mucho menos, la única esperanza que le quedaba a la raza humana.

"Coloca la mano en la impresión", reiteró Rei. "Necesito saberlo".

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. Mientras tomaba aire profundamente para tranquilizarse, colocó su temblorosa mano derecha en el identificador de ADN.

Encajó a la perfección.

La voz automatizada que Serena sabía que iba a escuchar sobresaltó a Rei, que elevó su arma y se preparó a dar batalla. _"Buenos días desde la NASA, Comandante Serenity Tsukino". _

"Está bien", dijo Serena suavemente. "Sólo es una computadora".

Rei ensanchó los ojos aun más que los de Serena. "Sabe tu nombre".

"Sí. Está programada".

"¿Qué es una computadora?".

"Mmmm…no es fácil de explicar. Tecnología sintética. Se parece bastante a tu dispositivo de traducción".

La Amazona se relajó notoriamente. "No me agradan las voces sin cuerpo".

Serena habría sonreído, pero lo único que vio luego fue que Rei se había arrodillado frente a ella. "Eres la elegida", anunció ella con reverencia, sobrecogimiento y una indiscutible esperanza. "Te encontré. Casi no puedo creerlo, pero he cumplido con mi destino y te he encontrado".

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 10**

Había permanecido dormido durante mil años y el aire hinchó los pulmones de Darien Chiba. Salieron colmillos bruscamente de sus encías. Siseó y abrió esos ojos dorados de serpiente al exhalar. Cerca suyo, una joven sirviente cayó de rodillas, mientras cerraba los ojos por la energía del momento.

El rey se había despertado.

Poniéndose de pie de un salto, ella salió corriendo temblorosamente del santuario para darle la noticia a los gritos a todos lo que pudieran oírla. El impacto y la sorpresa eran evidentes en los rostros de la multitud que no dejaba de producir sonidos sibilantes mientras la seguían hacia el santuario e irradiaban los mismos sentimientos de la joven.

La profecía se había cumplido. Él se había levantado.

La línea de nacimiento del cabello del rey estaba empapada de transpiración. Parecía sentir dolor y el rostro le crujió cuando se sacudió y rugió.

"Ella está cerca", dijo Darien apretando los dientes. Lentamente, giró la cabeza del lugar donde la tenía apoyada en el ataúd fabricado íntegramente de oro. Su intensa mirada se clavó en la multitud que lo adoraba, y se centró en los guerreros más cercanos a su posición. "Tráiganmela".

Serena se alejó del templo con Rei en silencio. Lo eventos acontecidos durante la última hora la dejaron confundida, asombrada e insegura acerca de lo que debía decir o hacer. ¡Una reina! ¿Ella? Los Takuri esperaban que su profetizada "elegida" los liberara de los Xandi: el pueblo predador. ¿Cómo iba a poder una mujer que no había visto a un Xandi en la vida hacer por ellos lo que ellos mismos no habían podido lograr?

No sólo eso, Rei tenía planeado anunciar a Serena como Serenity Magna a sus guerreras clave en el almuerzo de hoy. El rumor se habría esparcido por todo Zala llegada la tarde. Y, luego, la vida de Serena cambiaría para siempre.

"¿Rei?".

"¿Sí, mi reina?".

Ella suspiró. Lo único bueno que vislumbraba era poder vestir su armadura en el almuerzo. Pensó que una reina podría hacer lo que quisiera. "Tu _Libro de los Profetas Muertos_… ¿quién lo escribió?".

"Los tres capítulos que integran el texto sagrado fueron escritos por tres profetas diferentes. Dos eran videntes Takuri, mujeres que gozaban del don del tercer ojo, de la segunda vista. El primer capítulo fue escrito por un profeta desconocido. Nuestro pueblo no sabe cuándo profetizó. Pero era un hombre, un profeta macho, el que advirtió a los Takuri de lo que le ocurriría a la humanidad bajo poder de un hombre".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

Ella limpió su garganta y recitó un verso del primer capítulo. "'El Hombre es tan perverso: roba y es ambicioso. En busca del conocimiento y el poder, hemos destruido a nuestro propio pueblo'".

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. "Hombre" era un término genérico de sus tiempos que se refería a todos los seres humanos, tanto hombres como mujeres. Ella decidió que éste no era el momento de señalar eso. "Este profeta…no sabes _cuándo _escribió, pero, ¿sabes al menos _dónde _lo hizo?".

Rei se encogió de hombros mientras daba pasos largos, estaba más interesada en llegar al almuerzo y anunciarla que en explicarle cosas de las que podía hablar más tarde. "Nació en un lugar llamado Zutair—".

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Serena.

"—pero nadie sabe dónde quedaba Zutair".

La boca de Serena se resecó. Ella _sí _lo sabía. Era el área que alguna vez fue Houston, Texas.

¡Por supuesto! Todo adquirió sentido repentinamente. Serena tampoco sabía el nombre del zutariano, pero _él _debió haber sido uno de los pocos que sabía de la posibilidad de que el _Matusalén _llegara intacto a la Tierra…y que la Dra. Serenity Tsukino era su capitana y comandante. Probablemente fue la misma persona que, de alguna manera, había logrado dejar el identificador de ADN de la NASA de Serena. La misión era súper secreta. Muy pocos sabían de ella. Pero él sí lo sabía.

Eso explicaba a un "profeta". No era ningún profeta, simplemente un científico. Pero, ¿las otras dos?, ¿las videntes? Resultaba más difícil de explicar desde el punto de vista científico.

"Rei, tenemos que hablar. Yo…".

Un agudo grito rasgó el aire e hizo que ambas mujeres se dieran vuelta bruscamente. Y, luego, se produjo otro grito. Y otro. Y otro.

"¿Qué dem…?".

"¡Vamos!". Ordenó Rei, mientras tomaba a Serena de la mano. "¡Los Xandi están atacando!". ¡Tenemos que escondernos hasta que podamos idear alguna estrategia!".

Pero Serena estaba demasiada ocupada y pasmada como para escucharla, mucho menos prestarle atención. Ella observó horrorizada cómo siete predadores alados descendían en picada desde el cielo rojizo y cazaban.

"Oh, Dios mío", murmuró Serena. "¿Qué son?".

No se parecían a ninguna especie que hubiera visto en la vida. La comparación más cercana que pudo imaginar fue con un animal similar a un reptil que había encontrado en otra galaxia. Pero esa criatura era dócil y amigable; estas cosas no lo eran para nada.

Los invasores aéreos medían no menos de diez pies, de pies a cabeza, y poseían una musculatura imponente, garras filosas y tenían la cabeza calva y brillosa como las gárgolas de las fábulas. Su piel negra era dura y como la de un reptil; sus ojos, dorados y similares a los de una serpiente.

Serena se paralizó. _Dorados y de serpiente… _

Se le aceleró el ritmo cardíaco. Le brotó sudor entre los senos. Conocía esa mirada dorada de algún lugar; ya la había acosado lo suficiente en sus sueños. Tal vez ninguna de las criaturas era _él_, pero definitivamente eran de su especie. Repentinamente, los detalles que alguna vez fueron borrosos se volvieron escalofriantemente claros…

_Él _era un Xandi.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando? _

"¡Vamos!". Le imploró Rei. "¡Tenemos que irnos!".

Serena pestañeó. Se sacudió las telarañas que la habían envuelto. Justo cuando estaba por obedecer a Rei y comenzaba a correr, el sonido de los gritos de una niña llegó a sus oídos. Era Leaz, una de las estudiantes del templo de aprendizaje. Desnuda, chillaba, gemía y rogaba clemencia mientras uno de los brutales Xandi la levantaba del suelo.

_¡No—no! ¡Sólo es una joven! _

Con el pulso acelerado, Serena tomó uno de los cuchillos con punta envenenada de su bota y le lanzó el arma con precisión mortal a su blanco. El cuchillo le dio en la frente. Él liberó a Leaz con un grito antes de caer al piso. La joven se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Las otras seis criaturas parecieron petrificarse mientras observaban cómo su camarada caía al piso. Seis pares de ojos dorados dirigieron la mirada hacia el lugar desde donde habían arrojado el cuchillo y centraron la atención en Serena y Rei.

"¡Muévete!". Ordenó Rei. "¡Ahora!".

Serena no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. La adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando se percató de que los Xandi sabían que había sido _ella _la que había arrojado el cuchillo con la punta envenenada. La estudiaron por un momento como si nunca hubieran visto algo similar y, luego, atacaron al unísono.

Mierda.

Serena y Rei corrieron como locas, pero Rei era más rápida, mucho más rápida. Se movía con la agilidad y velocidad de una pantera y le hacía acordar a Serena a la mujer biónica. Aparentemente sin saber que los humanos de los tiempos de Serena no se podían mover así de velozmente, Rei sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba sola cuando dos manos reptiles atraparon a Serena. Los gritos de la capitana captaron toda su atención.

"¡Noooooo!". Serena escuchó gritar a Rei. "Ah, por todos los dioses— ¡_noooooo!". _

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Parte III: El despertar.**

**Capitulo 11**

Había dormido durante mil años. Tal como lo había predicho el mago, un rey se había levantado exactamente luego de mil años de su primera muerte.

Atrapado en un estado intermedio entre el mundo de los sueños y el consciente, Darien comprendió que era el elegido. Sólo cuando su mente encontró la de _ella _supo que su evolución estaba casi completa.

El vínculo había sido tentativo al principio, pero se volvía más claro y fuerte noche tras noche. Ella tenía coraje y valor: una guerrera, líder de su pueblo. Nunca se rendiría a él por su propia voluntad. Ella era…

Todo lo que él sabía que sería.

Todo lo que las videntes habían predicho.

Pero ella, esta mujer humana, era mucho más que eso. También era la llave para terminar la guerra que había tenido lugar durante veinte mil años entre los Takuri y los Xandi. Era la reina profetizada de todos los mortales, la reina sobre la que los magos habían advertido a su raza.

_¿La mato inmediatamente o la envío de vuelta a los Takuri luego de cautivarla? _

Ésa era la pregunta que, generación tras generación, los eclesiásticos del Ziggurat habían debatido hora tras hora, durante miles de años. Cuando finalmente llegara el momento en el que el rey profetizado se despertara y Serenity Magna se convirtiera en su prisionera, el soberano, ¿debería matarla…o reclamarla para sí y mantenerla a su lado? ¿_Podría _conservarla a su lado?

Para la frustración de los Xandi, los ancianos videntes nunca dijeron qué rey volvería a despertar, mucho menos cuál de los caminos tomar. Como consecuencia, se alojaba a todos los reyes en el santuario al momento de su muerte y generación tras generación de sirvientes los atendían. Los cuidaban durante mil años, incineraban sus restos preservados y nombraban otro rey sólo cuando alguno no despertaba.

Darien había sido diferente. Se había despertado. Pero la pregunta seguía en vigor: ¿que iba a hacer él, el ahora inmortal rey de los Xandi, con la reina mortal de los humanos?

Matar a esta susodicha Serenity Magna, parecía la decisión más lógica que Darien podría tomar. Pero los eclesiásticos habían debatido durante mucho tiempo qué ocurriría si su captura y muerte sólo la convertirían en un mártir aun más importante para su pueblo. ¿Qué ocurriría, si los Takuri que hasta ahora estaban demasiado aterrados de los Xandi como para aventurarse en su reino, se sentían ofendidos y declaraban la guerra?

Afortunadamente para Darien, tenía tiempo para determinar lo que, hasta esta mañana, había sido una pregunta hipotética. La ubicación de la fortaleza de los Xandi era desconocida para la resistencia humana. Demorarían en localizar el corazón de su reino si, en verdad, alguna vez se animaban a cruzar las negras aguas para encontrarlo.

¿Y qué ocurriría si lo hacían? Salvo que los humanos hubieran desarrollado armas superiores durante su hibernación y evolución, no parecía probable que pudieran derrotar a los predadores. Desde el punto de vista biológico, eran demasiado inferiores. En ocasiones, los Takuri pudieron haber neutralizado los ataques de los Xandi con los escudos protectores de sus aldeas, pero derrotar a los acechantes nocturnos era un tema completamente diferente.

Sin embargo, las cifras hablaban por sí solas. No se podía ignorar el hecho de los Takuri sobrepasaban en número a los Xandi en una proporción de cinco a uno. Los humanos tenían una capacidad de reproducción similar a la de las langostas.

_¿Te mato, hermosa Serenity, o te conservo a mi lado? _

Ella era muy hermosa en los sueños. Él nunca había podido mirarle el rostro con detenimiento, sólo contaba con una impresión general de su aroma y belleza.

No quería matar a esa reina. Haría lo que debía hacer pero, realmente, no tenía deseos de asesinarla. Darien apretó la mandíbula mientras ignoraba a las niñas sirvientes que lo bañaban y se concentró en la realidad de la situación.

El proceso de evolución había sido lento y horrorosamente doloroso. Él era inmortal ahora. Contaba con una fuerza superior y sentidos más agudizados, pero el precio que había tenido que pagar por ser el rey elegido de los dioses casi lo había enloquecido.

En su primera vida, Darien había soportado más guerras, batallas y derramamiento de sangre que lo que podía recordar, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para la angustia mental inherente de un aislamiento de mil años. Poder sentir, pero no moverse. Poder escuchar, pensar y oler, pero no hablar…

La locura lo había consumido casi por completo.

Durante los implacables y largos años que transcurrieron entre la vida y la muerte, sólo la presencia de _ella _le había preservado la cordura; no una de su especie, no uno de los dioses: una humana. Al principio, le había presentado batalla, había luchado contra todo lo que él era y contra todo lo que sería eternamente.

Con el tiempo, su postura hacia él había cambiado.

No por primera vez desde su despertar, Darien se preguntó qué parte, al menos mínima, del sueño en común recordaba la mujer. Habían compartido mucho tiempo: cientos de años.

Darien ya no era el mismo guerrero que había sido antes de la hibernación. ¿Cómo podría serlo luego de que la locura lo hubiera consumido casi por completo? Cada hora que transcurría lo volvía más feroz; cada minuto, más implacable; cada segundo lo acercaba a rendirse ante el dolor y la tortura que los dioses lo habían obligado a soportar. Y, luego, en el preciso momento en que pensaba que ya no podía soportarlo más, ella, esta humana, había ingresado a sus sueños.

Serenity Magna lo había salvado.

Las fosas nasales de Darien se ensancharon. Salvado o no, el Rey Darien Chiba _tenía _que cumplimentar el destino que los dioses le habían impuesto. Estaba destinado a poner fin a la guerra de veinte mil años entre los Takuri y los Xandi. Se había levantado del sarcófago que se encontraba dentro de la pirámide que habían construido para conservarlo durante su muerte. Y, ahora, nuevamente, regiría con todo su vigor el Ziggurat por toda la eternidad.

_¿Lucharás contra mí en la vida real tal como lo hiciste en los sueños? _

Pronto conocería las respuestas a sus preguntas. Los guerreros regresaron con ella mientras él todavía se bañaba. Pudo sentir su presencia, oler su familiar aroma.

La verga se le puso dura como una piedra al pensar en cogerla. En los sueños, habían copulado. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría su dura y pegajosa piel en la vida real. También se preguntaba si debía tocarla. Eso le dificultaría matarla, si llegara a ser necesario.

_Pero, ¿puedes mantenerte alejado de ella? _

Darien no tuvo tiempo de pensar la respuesta a esa pregunta cuando las sirvientes que lo bañaban respondieron inmediatamente a su feroz erección. Gimieron mientras le besaban todo el cuerpo y se turnaban para lamerle y chuparle la verga. Él apretó los dientes por el placer que eso le generaba mientras observaba cómo las tres preciosas y pechugonas sirvientes servían a su hombría. Había acumulado mil años de semen y estaba más que ansioso por escupirlo.

"Señor", interrumpió una cuarta sirviente. Ella ingresó a la tina de baño subterránea y, deteniéndose frente a él, inclinó la cabeza.

Darien colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y disfrutó de la chupada. Sus pesados párpados recibieron con agrado la visión de la sirviente desnuda y se elevaron ligeramente para dejar ver sus afinados ojos dorados. "¿Sssssí?", siseó él con los colmillos a la vista.

"Su prisionera ha llegado. La han enjaulado y sus guerreros esperan su próxima orden".

Él se paralizó. Le dijo adiós a la idea de derramar su semen. Eso tendría que esperar.

O tal vez no.

Mientras echaba a las sirvientes, se puso de pie y miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo plateado de la cascada cuyas aguas bajaban a chorros y llenaban la tina de baño en la que se encontraba. En esa forma, decidió él, no existía mucha diferencia entre un Xandi y un macho humano. Sólo sus afinados ojos dorados de serpiente, sus colmillos siempre visibles y su mayor estatura y musculatura representaban indicios inconfundibles de que no pertenecía a esa raza.

Cambió su estructura con un gruñido, mientras adoptaba su forma impenetrable. Todo Xandi tenía dos caras: el animal y el hombre.

El Rey Darien Chiba, el soberano inmortal profetizado de los Xandi, se reuniría con su destino en su forma más fuerte e invulnerable.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: este Darien es un pillo uno creyendo que esta solo y se la andan chupando jejeej que descarado nos salió y ahora falta que mando ¬¬**


	13. Chapter 13

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 12**

Serena recobró el conocimiento con un grito ahogado. Sobresaltada por la intensidad del agua helada que le rociaban, tardó unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Y, lo que era peor, desnuda en una jaula.

No había sido un sueño. Las últimas horas habían sido inquietantemente reales.

"¡Detente!", gritó un hombre con voz profunda. Los pezones de Serena se endurecieron por el helado escalofrío. "¿Por qué no la bañaste como lo ordené?".

"Lo intenté", objetó otra voz masculina mientras cortaba los chorros de agua. "Le ruego me perdone, pero ella me atacó".

"Comportamiento típico y primitivo de un humano". El dueño de la primera voz suspiró como un mártir. "Vete. Tengo que hablar con la reina humana".

"Que los dioses estén de su lado", farfulló el segundo hombre. "Incluso alguien tan poderoso como usted necesitará su ayuda con ésa".

Serena levantó lentamente la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver que el guardia que se alejaba hacía una seña con la mano en dirección a ella. Entrecruzaron miradas, tal como lo habían echo al menos una decena de veces durante las últimas horas. Serena quedo boquiabierta cuando, un segundo después, vio cómo se transformaba ese hombre de siete pies de altura de ojos dorados y colmillos de vampiro, ¡justo frente a ella!, en una de esas criaturas de diez pies de alto, aladas y negras.

Santísimo. Hijo. De. Dios.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de impulsarse con sus poderosos muslos para tomar vuelo. Ella sólo pudo boquear ante eso. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho.

Esta información era nueva. Ella ya había visto bastante desde su captura, pero nada la podría haber preparado para…_eso_.

Cuando los guerreros Xandi la habían capturado, Serena había experimentado un nivel de miedo que nunca en la vida había sentido. Ser prisionera de seis bestias que parecían ser el resultado genético de una fusión entre un reptil negro y una gárgola alada le habría generado una ráfaga de terror en la columna a cualquiera. El no saber qué pretendían hacer con ella y la suposición de que probablemente la usarían como alimento sólo habían incrementado la angustia de esa lucha de cinco horas.

Las bestias habían jugado con su temor durante el viaje, intensificándolo. Se reían y presumían mientras le rasgaban las ropas. Cuatro de las bestias la habían mantenido suspendida en el aire de un modo que recordaba a una mujer que había sido atada a una cama con los brazos y piernas extendidos. Otro Xandi se reía mientras mantenía su inmenso cuerpo sobre el de ella, que era mucho más pequeño. Le rozaba los senos desnudos y le hinchaba los pezones al deslizarle los dedos de reptil sobre ellos y se los pellizcaba hasta endurecérselos. Luego jugueteó con su vagina, y les señaló a los demás que nunca había visto semejante color de cabello como el que le recubría la cabeza y el pubis.

Con cada segundo, Serena se convencía de que la iban a violar masivamente, de que iba a ser forzada por un grupo de monstruos. Particularmente porque un sexto Xandi no dejaba de decirle con gruñidos que esperaba que el rey los dejara cogerla como venganza por la muerte del guerrero caído que llevaba en los brazos.

Pero, luego, la habían traído aquí…lo que fuera que _aquí _fuera. Luego de eso, se retiraron.

"No somos como tu especie".

La cabeza de Serena se elevó de golpe. Se encontró con la mirada dorada de otra criatura, que ostentaba su forma de reptil: negra y similar a una gárgola. Ella se paralizó, un extraño déjà vu le anudó el vientre.

Se clavaron la mirada. El pulso de Serena se aceleró a más no poder. Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Él. La bestia de sus sueños.

_No. Oh, Di— ¡no! _

Ella no supo cómo reconoció que era él, pero nunca había estado tan segura de algo en la vida. En sus sueños, nunca había podido verlo detenidamente. Aun así, lo sabía, _sabía _que era quien la acechaba.

_¡Esto no puede ser verdad! _

Era más grande que los otros Xandi que había visto. Medía al menos medio pie más en esta forma. Su musculatura era aun mayor y más imponente, lo que ya decía mucho. Se parecía a un reptil descomunal de diez pies y medio de altura, erguido y con alas. Y con esos impenetrables ojos dorados…

"Sí", murmuró ella mientras tragaba saliva con aspereza, "eres diferente".

Él arrugó la frente con arrogancia. "_Ssss_uperior", siseó. "Más fuerte. Más poderoso".

La sonrisa de Serena podía definirse con cualquier palabra excepto amable, mientras le recorría las facciones con una mirada verde y liviana. "Y más horrible".

La sonrisa autosuficiente de Darien le dio batalla a la de Serena. "Eso dices ahora".

"Siempre lo diré".

Él suspiró mientras decía no con la cabeza. "No podrás vencerme, humana. Nunca".

Un giro interesante de la conversación. "No quiero vencerte. Sólo quiero que me liberes".

Silencio.

"Eso no será posible. Nunca. Nuestra raza no libera a _ningún _humano cautivo, mucho menos a nuestra reina profetizada. El interrogante, ahora, simplemente es saber que haré contigo".

_¿Reina profetizada? ¿Cómo podría él saber de eso? _

Ella no era la reina de nadie, ¡maldita sea! Definitivamente, no estaba preparada para morir en nombre de esas personas cuyos modales ni siquiera respetaba. Todo lo que quería hacer era reunir a su tripulación y salir de este espantoso lugar. Quizás tardarían varios años pero estaba segura de que, entre Andrew, Nicolás, Zafiro y ella misma, podrían trabajar en equipo y construir una nave espacial. Tal vez regresarían a Paleo. Sólo Dios sabía que, cualquier giro que hubiera sufrido la evolución del pueblo Paleolítico, de ningún modo podrían haber terminado peor que las razas que habitaban la Tierra en este momento.

Serena apretó la mandíbula. Se arrodilló para enfrentarlo y, con las manos, intentó ocultarle su desnudez. "Lo que deberías hacer es dejarme ir". Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Mis hombres vendrán a buscarte, ¿sabes? Te encontrarán y te matarán".

Él se rió, y produjo un sonido profundo y muy irritante.

"Nuestras armas son superiores", dijo ella provocativamente. "Pregúntale a tu guerrero muerto lo superiores que son".

Ese recordatorio le detuvo la risa. "¿Qué tenía ese arma?", exigió saber. Permaneció en silencio por un momento mientras le echaba dardos con la mirada y, luego, dijo, _"¡Habla!". _

"Nada que pudieras comprender". Serena ocultó el gesto interno de dolor que experimentó ante su demostración de ira. El timbre de su voz se volvió más grave. "No tengo deseos de matarte pero, si no me liberas, mis hombres los matarán a todos sin dudarlo".

Él pasó sus dedos de reptil alrededor de las barras de la jaula; las garras de cada dedo se acercaron escalofriantemente al lugar donde estaba sentada Serena. La jaula no era grande precisamente; tal vez sólo lo suficiente como para alojar a una criatura de su propia raza. El sentirse amenazada tan de cerca por esas garras le sirvió a Serena como un recordatorio de su pequeñez.

"No dejas de decir tus _hombres_. ¿Crees que soy tonto, pequeñita? Los Takuri no permiten que sus machos reciban educación, mucho menos que manejen armas", siseó. La expresión de su rostro demostraba un conocimiento superior. "Hemos estudiado a tu especie y los hemos mantenido controlados durante miles de años. Los conocemos muy bien, humana".

"Yo no soy una de ellas".

"Deja de ocultar tu cuerpo—_mi _cuerpo—de mí. Recuéstate sobre la espalda y abre las piernas".

Serena pestañeó, momentáneamente frustrada por el cambio del tema de conversación. Y, luego, al incorporar sus palabras, el ritmo cardíaco se le aceleró a más no poder. "Nunca", dijo ella con voz áspera.

"Ahora", gruñó él. "Eres mía y quiero saber qué tienes para ofrecer".

Ella estaba aterrada, pero el escalofrío de su voz fue inconfundible. "Prefiero morir".

"Todas las Takuri dicen lo mismo…al principio".

"Vuelvo a repetirte: no soy una de ellas".

Darien paseó su afinada y dorada mirada por el cuerpo desnudo que ella intentaba ocultarle tan desesperadamente, hasta posarla en el rostro de Serena. "Sólo existen dos razas, pequeña niña, los Xandi y los Takuri. Tu e_ssssencia _es extraña y el pigmento de tu piel, exótico, pero lo único que sé es que no eres una Xandi".

"Tampoco una Takuri", protestó ella. "Nunca creerías lo que soy". Suspiró ella, exteriorizando cierto grado de batalla. "Ya ni siquiera yo sé lo que soy".

Silencio.

"Dices muchos acertijos", murmuró él. "Y eso no me agrada". Él le clavó la mirada. "Me ocuparé de ti más tarde, humana. Por el momento te ordeno que duermas".

Se dispuso a alejarse, y se detuvo lo suficiente como para amenazarla. "A menos que te agrade tu 'hogar' actual y sus inexistentes comodidades, te sugiero que mejores tu trato para conmigo la próxima vez que te visite".

Las cejas de Serena se arquearon lentamente con un gesto de interrogación.

"Cuando entre a esta cámara mañana por la mañana, abrirás las piernas, jugarás con tu adorable coño y le rogarás a tu rey-dios que te folle".

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir enloquecidamente. "Nunca", volvió a jurar ella.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron jocosamente. "Eso es lo que dices ahora".

Darien se sentó en silencio en su comedor formal, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál sería su próximo paso. Lentamente, bebió un sorbo del cáliz de sangre xandor y pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir en el calabozo.

Él nunca, _jamás_, se había topado con una hembra Takuri que resistiera sus encantos. Ni siquiera sabía que eso podía ocurrir. ¿Pero ésta? Le había dicho que no era una Takuri. Él no iba a creerle, pero ella casi lo había convencido en su primer encuentro.

Dio por tierra la idea de cautivarla y devolverla a su gente.

Darien había tratado de convocar mentalmente a Serenity para que cumpliera sus órdenes al menos tres veces, pero ella no había respondido a ninguno de los intentos. Y, tal como había admitido previamente ante la reina mortal, realmente poseía una esencia única. Además, no podía olvidarse de su cabello y sus ojos…

Por los dioses que lo habían hecho despertar, Darien nunca había visto semejante color de cabello y ojos. Los matices eran tan extraños y exóticos como hermosos. El cabello de Serena era de un color dorado más puro que su ensangrentada mirada de Xandi; y el color de sus ojos no se parecía a ninguno que pudiera recordar.

Darien había aprendido mucho de Serenity Magna en sus sueños, pero no tanto con respecto a lo que había descubierto este día. ¿Incautivable? De no haber presenciado el fenómeno en persona, nunca lo habría creído.

Mientras vaciaba el cáliz, se tomó el resto de la sangre xandor. Durante su primer reinado, el mortal, la sangre xandor siempre le había generado un éxtasis que no lograba con ningún otro tipo de elixir. Al menos, uno que no se había modificado, pensó él con el ceño fruncido.

"Tráeme otro cáliz", le ordenó a otro sirviente cercano sin levantar la mirada. "Ahora".

"Tal vez debería matarla y acabar con todo", dijo Ghazi suavemente. Ghazi era su guerrero de confianza y los dioses lo habían dormido cuando Darien murió por primera vez. Se había despertado no mucho después que Darien. "Si no puedes cautivarla, entonces—".

"Dice que sus 'hombres' vendrán a buscarla". Él levantó lentamente la cabeza. En este momento ostentaba su forma humana y pudo elevar las cejas desconcertado. "Y a matarnos".

Ghazi gruñó ante esas palabras. "Eso es mentira. Ambos lo sabemos".

"¿Lo sabemos?". La sonrisa de Darien se evaporó. "Ella mató a ese guerrero Xandi. Y no sólo eso: mencionó la posibilidad de que existieran más de esas armas".

Ghazi se paralizó. "¿Le crees?".

"No lo sé". Darien se puso de pie. Mientras recogía el cáliz que le ofrecía la sirviente sin siquiera mirarla, bebió rápidamente la sangre xandor y le devolvió la copa ornamental. "Pero lo que sí sé es que no puedo matarla hasta lograr sacarle más información".

"¿Señor?". Ghazi se puso de pie y estudió el sombrío rostro del rey.

"Nunca quise este supuesto honor", dijo Darien con voz áspera. "¿La vida eterna? ¿Ver que todos nuestros conocidos envejecen y mueren? Los dioses pueden conservar su inmortalidad".

Ghazi abrió los ojos de par en par. "Realmente no dices esa blasfemia en serio…".

"Sí. Sí, de verdad". Al estar vestido sólo con la pollera tradicional a la altura de los muslos y las botas de Tongor, no resultó difícil notar que se le tensaron los músculos. "Esta guerra se ha prolongado por decenas de miles de años; aun mucho más si los antiguos libros son creíbles. Y, ahora, ¿tenemos que creer que todos los Takuri se rendirán ante nosotros sólo porque capturamos a su reina?".

"Los magos dijeron—".

"¡Los magos no dijeron nada!". Gritó Darien con los dientes apretados. "Los eclesiásticos leyeron lo que quisieron en sus palabras. En ningún lado está escrito que si matamos o conservamos a Serenity Magna nuestra raza vencerá la guerra".

"¿Realmente no crees que su especie pueda ganar la guerra?".

Él dijo no con la cabeza. "No dejaré que eso ocurra".

"¿Entonces?".

Darien frunció el ceño y se preparó para alejarse. "Tengo que averiguar cuánta verdad hay en las palabras de la reina humana, y cuánta mentira. Y, para lograrlo…".

"Tiene que rendirse".

Darien se alejó. Gruñendo por sobre el hombro dijo, "Tiene que rendirse ante _mí_".

Serena pasó el resto de la noche como si sintiera que estaba a punto de perder la cordura. Había soñado con esta jaula, con este calabozo, y con _él _durante meses. Ahora estaba aquí: cautiva, desnuda y esclavizada.

Y no era un sueño.

Mientras levantaba las piernas, pasó los brazos alrededor de ellas y, lentamente, se meció hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Los rizos largos y dorados que solía tener recogidos en un rodete sobre la nuca le caían sobre la espalda, enmarañados y desarreglados. Sus ojos verdes se veían enloquecidos, y el corazón le latía mucho más rápido de lo que debía.

Serena creía en la ciencia y en el razonamiento lógico. Era atea confesa hacía mucho tiempo, y sólo creía en lo tangible y explicable. Pero, ¿cómo podía explicar razonablemente lo que había vivido todos esos meses? Sus sueños eran vuelos fantásticos sin sentido…

¿O acaso no lo eran?

Se mordió el labio inferior. En algún momento de su vida, la Dra. Tsukino se burlaba e ignoraba a esas personas que decían contar con percepción extrasensorial: PES. Ahora se preguntaba si era _ella _la verdadera idiota. Era tan fácil sentir que su conocimiento era superior cuando nunca se había topado con la misma clase de situaciones que habían vivido los "loquitos".

Serena cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Aún se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás como un niño que necesita que lo acunen durante una tormenta y pronunció palabras que no había dicho en voz alta desde que era una pequeña niña a la que obligaban a soportar el total aburrimiento conocido como misa:

"Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia", susurró, "el Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros, pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte".

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente. Temblando, miró al cielo y se persignó. "Amén", murmuró.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 13**

Mientras tomaba vuelo con un rugido, el Rey Darien Chiba cambió de forma en medio del aire y bajó volando a toda velocidad hasta el calabozo. Los sueños definitivamente le habían enseñado algo: ella todavía no se rendiría, todavía no. Sin embargo, comprendió que Serena no se quebraría hasta que él mismo la obligara.

Cuando llegó a la jaula, la encontró dormida. Se veía como si hubiera pasado una noche poco cómoda. Unas cuantas noches como ésa, sin comida ni agua que la reconfortaran mínimamente, y se rendiría. Contra su voluntad, pero lo haría.

"Déjame adivinar", dijo Serenity, sorprendiéndolo al mostrarse despierta. Su voz sonó áspera, tenía la garganta reseca. "Quieres matarme. Discúlpame", dijo ella con acidez mientras elevaba la cabeza lentamente hasta mirarlo con sus verdes y entrecerrados ojos por debajo de su cabello enmarañado y dorado, "quieres follarme y luego matarme".

La palabra _follarme _le generó a Darien una erección instantánea y dolorosa. Él recordaba sus folladas de los sueños, incluso si ella no lo hacía. Y no había manera de evitar la realidad: no había derramado semen en mil años. Se lo tendría que haber entregado a los sirvientes que lo bañaban la noche anterior pero solamente el pensar en follar a la reina humana, de darse un festín con su carne, lo había seducido más.

¿Matarla? No estaba seguro. ¿follarla? Definitivamente.

"Algo a_ssss_í", dijo él suavemente, con un tono de voz inconfundiblemente amenazante.

"Creo que será mejor que acabe con todo entonces". Mientras se arrodillaba y se echaba el cabello sobre el hombro, Serenity le expuso los abundantes senos y el pubis de vello dorado ante su vista.

Los senos eran grandes, bien contorneados y poseían unos pezones rosados y endurecidos. Darien nunca antes había visto pezones rosados. No pudo evitar que su excitación aumentara al verlos y sus afinados ojos dorados se entrecerraron con una lujuria increíble. Y ese sector de vello dorado entre sus piernas…

Frunció el ceño cuando pensó que ella estaba tomándose demasiadas atribuciones. Aparentemente la reina humana recordaba al menos parte de sus sueños. "No cumples con las órdenes, esclava".

Ella se paralizó. Cuando las fosas nasales de Serena se ensancharon, Darien supo que le dolía rendirse. Serenity prefería morir a que la derrotaran físicamente, tanto así que él lo notó fácilmente. Aun así, ella cedió. Eso le hizo pensar en el motivo por el que accedía sin luchar.

Tramaba algo. Él tenía que descubrir qué se traía entre manos.

"Discúlpame, déjame intentarlo de nuevo", entonó la reina humana.

Reposada sobre los codos, separó los muslos todo lo que pudo. El pulso de Darien se aceleró cuando le vio de cerca el precioso, apretado y rosado coño. Nunca había visto una mujer como ella y sabía que se estaría mintiendo, si no aceptaba que deseaba meterse en su cuerpo más de lo que deseaba respirar.

Serenity comenzó a juguetear con su cuerpo: hizo todas esas cosas viciosas para generarle el placer visual que él le había ordenado en su último encuentro. Con una mano jugueteó con un pezón; se lo pellizcó y tironeó hasta dejarlo duro y excitado. Con la otra mano jugueteó con su precioso coño: deslizó los dedos por los pliegues y los labios hasta que se volvieron brillosos y hasta que se le espesara la respiración.

"Chúpate el pezón por tu rey-dios", murmuró Darien, que tenía la verga tan dura que derramaba lubricación.

Ella obedeció inmediatamente y, mientras empujaba uno de sus pesados senos hacia arriba con una mano, atrapó el endurecido pezón con los dientes. Lo succionó hacia la cálida boca y chupó con fuerza. Con la otra mano siguió jugando con su coño desnudo, estimulándose el clítoris y frotándolo con movimientos circulares enérgicos.

"Ahora", dijo él pesadamente, "suelta tu pezón—_mi _pezón—y ruégame que te folle".

"Por favor", jadeó ella, mientras soltaba el pezón de la boca con un sonido explosivo y húmedo, "por favor, fóllame". Serenity jugueteó con su coño con mayor intensidad: los movimientos circulares alrededor del clítoris se volvieron más fuertes e intensos. "Le ruego a mi rey-dios que le folle el coño a su esclava".

"Acaba", le ordenó él, a punto de eyacular de sólo mirarla. "Acaba por tu rey-dios".

Los pezones de Serenity se endurecieron increíblemente más mientras gemía y jugueteaba con su empapado coño. Nunca le enfrentó la mirada. En cambio, cerró los ojos y siguió sus instrucciones. Se frotó el clítoris con más fuerza y emitió un pequeño gemido desde las profundidades de su garganta.

Acabó con un jadeo. Los globos oculares se le deslizaron hacia atrás y los pezones sobresalieron hacia arriba. Sus senos se elevaron y descendieron en compás con su respiración forzada. Eso hizo que la escena le resultara mucho más seductora a Darien.

Los ojos del rey adoptaron una mirada perdida mientras observaba a la reina humana acabar para él. Quería cogerla, _necesitaba _follarla. Y lo haría.

A su tiempo.

"Muy obediente", ronroneó él. Eso captó la atención de Serena. "A tu rey-dios le agradan las esclavas obedientes".

Las fosas nasales de Serena se ensancharon ligeramente antes de controlar sus facciones. Mientras volvía a arrodillarse, se sentó frente a él. Esta vez no se preocupó por tratar de ocultarle los senos. "Entonces, ¿puedo salir de esta jaula?".

Silencio.

"Mañana", murmuró él, "me mirarás a los ojos mientras te generas placer por mí".

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. Su desesperación podía tocarse.

Bien.

"¿Puedo comer algo?", exhaló ella. "¿Beber algo de agua?".

"No".

La cabeza de Serena se elevó de golpe. Finalmente había establecido contacto visual.

"Eres mi e_ssss_clava", siseó Darien, "Mi propiedad, mi posesión…mi juguete sexual personal". Su sonrisa estaba inundada de diversión burlona. "Cuando esté totalmente convencido de tu obediencia, pensaré en alimentarte".

La falsa obediencia de Serenity cesó de inmediato. Tal como Darien lo sospechaba.

"¿Por qué no me matas simplemente?", dijo ella bruscamente. Serena apretó los dientes mientras se aferraba a las barras de la jaula con las manos. "¡Prefiero morir a ser la esclava de un hombre, mucho menos de un demonio!".

Darien se paralizó. Le entrecerró los ojos dorados de serpiente. "Tal vez pasar un par de noches más aquí abajo te hagan cambiar de parecer", dijo él suavemente. Demasiado suavemente. "Tienes que recordar lo que eres, Serenity y, luego, pensaré en dejarte salir de la jaula".

Se clavaron una mirada desafiante.

"¿Lo que soy?", preguntó ella entre dientes.

"Un juguete sexual del Rey Darien Chiba", murmuró él. La expresión de su rostro no mostraba otra cosa: sólo arrogancia. "_Mi _juguete sexual".

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bueno cuando lo dice así *o* yo si quiero ser su juguete jajajaj que masoquista soy jaajaja. Rews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 14**

No había moros en la costa. Andrew les hizo una seña a Nicolás y a Zafiro para que lo siguieran y, luego, los dirigió a una cueva oculta desde la cual podían escuchar la reunión que se desarrollaba abajo.

Serena había desaparecido hacía dos días. Él no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, o siquiera si estaba viva, pero estaba decidido a obtener respuestas. Cuando Andrew se acercó a Rei ayer, ella lo había apartado con la mano, insistiendo en que no tenía tiempo de hablar con un macho. "¡Tengo que elaborar un plan!", le había gritado ella. Fue la última vez que la tripulación la había visto.

Hasta este momento.

"Allí está", susurró Nicolás, mientras inclinaba la cabeza en dirección al extremo derecho del atrio que se encontraba abajo.

"Ajá", murmuró Andrew. "Si no conseguimos las respuestas que necesitamos al escuchar esta reunión, tendremos que recurrir a medidas drásticas".

Zafiro golpeteó su Láser-5. "Estoy preparado".

Los tres científicos observaron con ávido interés mientras Rei se acercaba a la tarima. Las guerreras, todas vestidas con sus _takus _o armaduras, le hicieron una reverencia mientras ella pasaba a su lado y, luego, aplaudieron cuando subió al estrado.

Andrew frunció el ceño. Se percató de que era realmente poco afortunado que la Amazona fuera la versión del año 100.000.007 de un sultán árabe sexista. La mujer era hermosa. Condenadamente hermosa.

Rei comenzó a hablar. Resultaba difícil escuchar lo que decía desde tan alto, por lo que los hombres se inclinaron hacia abajo. Fuese lo que fuese lo que decía Rei, estaba causando un gran alboroto allí abajo.

"¿Estás segura de que es la elegida?", preguntó una mujer.

"Sí, lo estoy", respondió Rei. Enderezó firmemente la columna. "Pasó la prueba. Ella _es _Serenity Magna".

Gritos y llantos explotaron en el aire. Rei volvió a hablar pero, esta vez, los miembros de la tripulación que espiaban desde las alturas no pudieron escuchar sus palabras. Las guerreras de la asamblea parecieron preocuparse por el gran anuncio que su líder acababa de hacer.

Andrew miró intrigado a los otros dos tripulantes. "¿Acaso creen que Ser es la mujer de la que hablaron sus profetas?".

"No lo sé", dijo Nicolás en voz baja. "Pero así parece".

"Ssshhh", interrumpió Zafiro. "Rei está hablando de nuevo".

La postura de la Amazona demostraba autoridad y su voz retumbaba. "¡Tenemos que cruzar las negras aguas y encontrarla! Nuestra reina ha sido secuestrada por los Xandi y nuestro deber como buenas guerreras es salvarla. Sin ella…moriremos. Eso dice el _Libro de los Profetas Muertos _y, entonces, así será".

Andrew cerró los ojos ante esas tajantes palabras. Su comandante y, lo que resultaba más importante: su amiga, había desaparecido. Su peor pesadilla se había materializado: habían capturado a Serena. Los músculos del estómago se le tensaron al unísono.

De alguna manera, la Comandante Tsukino sabía que esto ocurriría. Él tendría que haberle hecho caso a sus instintos la otra mañana y tendría que haberla acompañado al centro de Zala, independientemente de si ella deseara compañía o no. Pero era demasiado tarde para decir "si tan sólo". Ahora, junto con los otros miembros de la tripulación, debía concentrarse en encontrarla y rescatarla.

"¡Desconocemos la ubicación de la fortaleza de los demonios!", gritó una mujer con voz consternada.

"No importa. ¡_Debemos _encontrar Tongor!". Replicó Rei. Sus palabras hicieron que Andrew uniera las cejas. "Podemos quedarnos aquí sentadas y permitir que nuestra reina sea asesinada a manos de nuestros enemigos mortales o aventurarnos en las negras aguas y tratar de encontrarla. ¡Como Protectora del Templo, yo no puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada y esperar que todo se solucione!".

Andrew ya había escuchado demasiado. Mientras les hacía una seña a los otros dos hombres, volvieron rápida y silenciosamente al dormitorio que les habían asignado junto con Serena. Él giró en dirección a Zafiro y a Nicolás. "Tongor. Ustedes mismos la escucharon".

Nicolás asintió con la cabeza. Se pasó una mano por la barba incipiente. "Eso es Akron, Ohio".

"Eso _era _Akron, Ohio", señaló Zafiro razonablemente. "Desconocemos la ubicación actual de esa región tanto como esas guerreras".

No importaba. Al menos no a Andrew. Y conocía a los otros hombres lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que a ellos tampoco. Una promesa era una promesa y ellos iban a respetarla: buscarían a Serena hasta encontrarla, o, Dios no lo permitiera, hasta que encontraran su cadáver.

"¿Están listos para salir de la madriguera?". Murmuró Andrew.

Los hombres permanecieron de pie, en silencio, y se miraron en suspenso por un momento.

"Creo", murmuró Zafiro, "que la suposición más lógica que podemos hacer es que el sol aún sale por el este y se pone por el oeste".

Andrew asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Lo usaremos como nuestra brújula, entonces".

"Anoche empaqué y aseguré nuestras municiones". Nicolás miró fugazmente alrededor del dormitorio por última vez antes de inclinar la cabeza. "Hagámoslo, hermanos".

Serena miró fijamente a la nada, sin pestañear, mientras yacía hecha una bola en la parte posterior de la jaula. Había pensado que quizás, sólo quizás, podría salir de esta celda si simulaba obediencia. Ella _tenía _que salir del calabozo. De lo contrario, no contaba con ninguna posibilidad de escapar de los Xandi.

_Por favor, encuéntrame Andrew. ¿Dónde están? ¿Nicolás? ¿Zafiro? ¡No me dejen aquí! _

Ella comenzó a apretar los dientes. Su mente estaba a punto de explotar.

La bestia, Darien, había dicho que regresaría "mañana". No lo había hecho. Serena no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a intentar convencerlo de que ya la había quebrado hasta el punto de la total obediencia.

_¿Vendrás mañana? _

Ella estaba cansada, tenía frío, hambre y, oh, tanta sed. Tenía la garganta seca y sedienta. Las puntadas de hambre la mantenían hecha una bola y su intensidad aumentaba. Eventualmente, ella lo sabía, disminuirán su rigor y ella no sentiría nada.

Luego vendría la muerte.

La noche se hizo mañana; la mañana, tarde y transcurrió otro día a paso de tortuga. Serena se percató de que bien podría morir en esta jaula. Se percató, sí, pero ya no le importaba. Él, la cosa, tal vez nunca regresaría. El rey de los demonios simplemente había jugado con ella y le generó expectativas de sobrevivir cuando eran inexistentes. Que así sea. Si él planeaba matarla de hambre, Serena rogó que el resultado final se manifestara pronto y con clemencia.

Cada segundo se sentía como una hora y, cada minuto, como un día. Por primera vez en lo que alguna vez Serena esperaba fuese una larga vida, la Dra. Serenity Tsukino, comandante u capitana del _Matusalén_, rogó por la muerte.

"Que todo termine", susurró con la garganta tan reseca que apenas pudo hablar. Tenía los labios secos y sedientos. "Por favor, sólo déjame morir".

Se estremeció en el lugar donde yacía hecha una bola sobre el rojo piso de tierra, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas flexionadas. No pestañeaba. Tenía frío, hambre y estaba quebrada, finalmente.

_Tal como él lo había planeado. Tal como él siempre lo había deseado. _

La mantenía cautiva en una jaula, desnuda y casi famélica, al igual que un animal desatendido de un zoológico. Su voluntad de resistirlo se debilitaba cada día más. Cada día, el hambre le carcomía el vientre hasta que las puntadas comenzaban a sentirse como filosas garras que le destrozaban las entrañas.

Ella se sentía débil. Tan condenadamente débil. Necesitaba nutrientes: agua y comida. Oh Dios, fantaseaba fervientemente con sentir al menos un hilo de agua en su reseca y sedienta garganta…

Nunca recibiría agua si no hacía lo que él que quería.

_No_, pensó horrorizada. _¿Cómo puedo dejar que…esa…cosa me toque? ¿Cómo puedo… _

"Yo te daría una respuesta", ronroneó él.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el sonido de su voz. Estaba tan débil que ya ni su sentido del oído era tan agudo como antes. Ella se percató de que él se había acercado a la jaula sólo cuando habló. Sin embargo, pudo sentir su endemoniada mirada sobre ella, al igual que siempre. Hecha una bola y dándole la espalda, aun percibió el momento exacto en el que su espeluznante mirada dorada se paseó por sus nalgas…y, luego, se dirigió a los pliegues de carne que se dejaban ver entre sus piernas.

Esa carne era lo que él quería. Y mucho, pero mucho más también. Él quería cosas tan enfermizas y aterradoras de ella en las que prefería no pensar.

"Contéstame", dijo él entre dientes, "o te dejaré aquí otra noche".

A la mañana siguiente ella estaría muerta. Escaparse sería poco factible. Sentía el cuerpo tan condenadamente débil…

"Sí", suspiró ella. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, se sentía enferma. "Acabo de aceptar ser la puta del demonio".

Su risa depravada resonó por toda la caverna subterránea y retumbó contra las impenetrables barras de la jaula. "Serás mucho menos que una puta", murmuró él. "Una puta, al menos, puede ganarse la vida así".

Ella quería vomitar: pudo sentir que la bilis se agitaba en su vientre.

"¡Mírame!", gritó él con ira en la voz. "¡Me mirarás!".

Oh no; por favor, no.

Ella flexionó las rodillas hasta que quedaran imposiblemente cerca de sus senos. No quería mirarlo. Prefería hacer cualquier otra cosa. Amado Dios, lo que sea salvo…

"¡Mírame!", bramó él.

Y, luego, entró en la jaula, y la levantó del piso bruscamente con sus horrorosas garras, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Ella quería luchar contra él, pero apenas podía hablar o permanecer de pie, mucho menos podría enfrentarlo.

"¡Mírame!", exigió él, mientras la sacudía. "¡Abre los ojos!".

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Oh Dios, por favor, no me obligues a mirarlo!

Nunca había sentido tanto temor en la vida. El corazón le latía como una roca dentro del pecho y su esporádica respiración se volvía más forzada segundo a segundo. Tenía miedo de ver su aspecto porque conocía a ese tipo de criaturas. Horrendas. Extrañas.

Monstruos.

"¡Dije que me mires!".

Sobresaltada por el volumen del grito, Serena demoró un momento en darse cuenta de que realmente Darien había pronunciado la última oración. No lo había soñado. No esa parte.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente. Su mirada se encontró bruscamente con unos ojos dorados de serpiente.

En el sueño, ella tenía miedo de mirarlo. En la realidad, su espectacular aspecto de reptil ya no la intimidaba. Ella se sentía demasiado débil, tan próxima a morir, que no le importaba. Sin embargo, algunos aspectos del sueño no se habían modificado…

Serena estaba quebrada. Nunca había pensado en sentirse tan desesperada por sobrevivir como para rogarle clemencia al enemigo. Pero, tampoco, nunca antes había estado tan inquietantemente cerca de morir. La genética se apoderó de su ser y la necesidad de sobrevivir anuló todos sus pensamientos y emociones.

Estaba demasiado débil como para levantar la cabeza del rojizo suelo de tierra. Desplazó una mano temblorosamente tan cerca de la bestia como pudo. Sus secos y agrietados labios se movían, pero tardaron una eternidad en articular las palabras que deseaba decir con tanta desesperación. "Ayúdame".

Una mano de gran tamaño, mortal y de reptil, le envolvió la suya, temblorosa. Serena cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, sin saber si volvería a despertar.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 15**

"¿Acaso necesita ayuda, Su Excelencia?".

Darien echó con una seña a la sirviente que había ingresado a la tina de baño. Él podía y, de hecho, iba a atender a Serenity Magna solo. Ya la había alimentado, aunque mientras dormía, por lo que ella no lo sabía. Iba a sobrevivir.

En su forma humana, Darien le miró el rostro inconsciente. La culpa no era una emoción con la que tuviera mucha experiencia pero, aun así, lo consumía totalmente en este momento.

Nunca siquiera se le había ocurrido que Serenity se encontrara tan cerca de morir debido a unos simples cuatro días sin ingerir alimento alguno. Las Takuri aguantaban semanas. Darien había pensado que cuatro días sin comida o agua la volverían más obediente pero, ¿matarla? Nunca había escuchado hablar de una criatura tan débil como ésta.

_¿Qué eres, pequeña? Eres un enigma para mí y mi raza. _

Le pasó la mano por los rizos dorados, tan cautivado por ellos como por ella misma. Serenity Magna, la reina profetizada de los humanos, no era normal. Una contradicción de fragilidad corporal y resistencia mental sobrehumana. Su mente era superior a la de los Takuri y, él lo tuvo que admitir, quizás superior a la de los Xandi. Pero su cuerpo era delicado, pequeño por naturaleza y consumía los nutrientes que no dejaba de ofrecerle con demasiada rapidez.

Ella le había dicho que no era una Takuri. Lo que en algún momento parecía imposible se volvía cada vez más probable.

_¿Qué clase de criatura eres? _

Darien le bañaba el cuerpo desnudo y le pasaba sus grandes manos por los senos. Con la fría temperatura de la tina de baño, sus pezones rosados se endurecieron y adoptaron un color rojo más oscuro y nítido. Darien inclinó la cabeza y colocó uno de ellos en la calidez de su boca.

Al chuparle el pezón, su erección fue rápida y furiosa. La deseaba tanto que todo su cuerpo le dolía de necesidad.

Pero no era el momento. Pronto lo sería. Muy pronto.

Mientras se lo chupaba con fuerza por última vez, le liberó el pezón con un sonido explosivo. Ella gimió ligeramente, pero no se despertó. Eso era bueno. Le daba más tiempo para pensar.

Darien la bañó con delicadeza: le lavó el cabello, el cuerpo, todas sus partes. Su mente, pese a ser inmortal, no podía comprender qué era esta hembra. Los dioses lo habían preparado para muchas eventualidades en lo sueños pero no para enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que la reina de los humanos no fuera humana. Él no sabía que hacer con eso.

La guerra entre los Takuri y los Xandi se había prolongado por milenios. Era tan antigua que nadie sabía siquiera por qué había comenzado, sólo sabían el motivo por el que continuaba…

Su raza necesitaba úteros humanos.

Sólo las humanas capturadas, que los Takuri estaban seguros que no podían escapar, sabían eso. Las mujeres que vivían en libertad en las sociedades matriarcales de las altas cumbres desconocían el motivo por el que ellos cazaban a sus hembras. Tenía que ser así. Si supieran por qué los Xandi las capturaban y seducían, bien podrían tomar el control de la guerra.

Dos culturas, dos razas, dos bandos opuestos de la vida. Los Xandi estaban dominados por machos, los Takuri por hembras. Los Xandi codiciaban a las humanas, pero los Takuri odiaban a los Xandi. Siempre había sido así.

En las primeras épocas de la guerra, cuando los Xandi descubrieron que las hembras humanas podían dar a luz a sus hijos, sus machos habían salido a volar por los cielos e intentaban robar la mayor cantidad de hembras Takuri que les fuera posible. Les llevó un par de generaciones descubrir que no todas las Takuri podían fecundarse con el semen Xandi; sólo algunas eran aptas. Les llevó varios cientos de años descubrir exactamente qué tipo de hembra humana necesitaban.

Eran aquéllas con las cuales los machos Xandi podían ingresar al estado de los sueños.

Sin ropas, Darien llevó el cuerpo desnudo de Serenity Magna desde la tina de baño hasta su roca suave preferida donde la rojiza luz del sol la secaría naturalmente. El sonido de la cascada que se encontraba frente a ellos era reconfortantemente familiar. Las personas que Darien había amado en su vida mortal: su padre, su madre humana, sus hermanos; todos habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Pero esta gloriosa cascada no había cambiado en mil años. Había sido su refugio favorito de las presiones de gobernar Tongor hacía mil años, y lo seguía siendo.

Mientras recostaba a la reina humana sobre la espalda, Darien se apoyó sobre un codo y extendió su cuerpo al lado de ella. La miró fijamente con la dorada mirada de su raza y le deslizó una de sus fuertes y grandes manos por el contorno de su cuerpo relajado. Le dio pequeño tirón a sus adorables y endurecidos pezones, bajó la mano para frotarle el vientre y, luego, siguió descendiendo hasta que sus dedos se paseaban por el suave vello dorado de su coño.

Sintió una conexión con esta mujer, humana o no. Había luchado contra eso, se había obligado a permanecer firme e inquebrantable pero, eventualmente, no pudo negarlo: no iba a poder matarla.

Había caminado por el ziggurat durante días, molesto consigo mismo por sentir dicha debilidad. El camino que le quedaba por tomar no era claro, pero el hecho de que no podría matarla era tan claro como el líquido plateado espejante de la cascada. Darien se sintió contento por haber llegado a esa conclusión _antes _de que ella falleciera por la falta de alimento, y no después.

Él había compartido sus sueños con ella. Independientemente de si eso era un indicio de que ella era la elegida, _la única _que podría dar a luz a su descendencia, o del hecho de que ambos habían experimentado una conexión mutua sólo porque los dioses deseaban prepararlo para todo lo que era la reina profetizada…

Darien no lo sabía. En verdad, ni siquiera sabía si un inmortal podía tener hijos. Él era el primer ser de cualquier raza que recibía esta bendición, o tal vez maleficio.

"¿Qué eres para mí, mujer?", dijo con voz áspera, mientras sus poderosos dedos aún se paseaban por el suave vértice de sus muslos. Podría pasear los dedos por esos rulos todo el día: un placer simple y sereno en un mundo donde el destino era todo lo contrario.

Él suspiró mientras la miraba fijamente. Tal vez no iba a poder seducirla, pero aceptó tristemente que ella tenía poder sobre él.

"Aún debo hacer que te rindas, Serenity".

El futuro era incierto; el destino del final de la guerra, desconocido. Todo lo que Darien podía hacer era hacerle caso a sus instintos, el impulso primitivo que lo hacía desear mantener a Serenity Magna tan cerca suyo como le fuera posible.

"Ése no es el camino".

Rei se paralizó. Reconoció inmediatamente la voz. Se dio vuelta lentamente hasta que, finalmente, lo enfrentó. Ella se dio cuenta de que sus guerreras se asombraron cuando se dignó a hablarle. "¿Y qué podría saber un macho, mmm?".

Las guerreras de Zala habían pasado dos días preparando el viaje a las negras aguas. Finalmente, Rei había decidido que sólo se confiaría a ella misma la tarea de rescatar a su reina. Sólo eligió a cinco de las guerreras más fuertes y mortales de su séquito para acompañarla. Sabía que llevar demasiadas no sería beneficioso.

Los Takuri no estaban preparados para iniciar una guerra implacable contra los demonios. Todavía no. En este momento, a ella le pareció prudente ingresar en silencio, rescatar a su reina, y regresar a la fortaleza. Sólo cuando Serenity Magna estuviera a salvo…sólo en ese momento prepararía a sus tropas para la batalla final y decisiva.

El macho de piel oscura elevó una ceja con arrogancia. Rei inmediatamente consideró el gesto tanto excitante como enervante.

"Si crees que ella es tu reina, entonces deberás creer la historia que te contó…en particular lo referente a su, _nuestro_, origen". Andrew elevó la otra condenada ceja una pulgada. "Nosotros sabemos dónde queda Tongor. Tú no".

Las fosas nasales de Rei se ensancharon pero no dijo nada.

"En nuestra opinión", dijo otra voz de macho, la del que se llamaba Nicolás, "podemos trabajar juntos o separados. De cualquier modo, te diriges en dirección equivocada".

Seguramente, esto no era más que una broma macabra de los dioses, pensó Rei con un suspiro. Lo que menos necesitaban sus guerreras, ella misma incluida, era que esos machos las distrajeran. Aun así, lamentablemente, su lógica no podía refutarse.

"¿Bien?". Preguntó Andrew arrastrando la voz. Se veía irritantemente aburrido. "¿Qué harás, dulzura?".

Rei miró hacia atrás en dirección a su guerreras de confianza. Ellas fruncieron el ceño, pero arrastraron la mirada hacia el suelo. Mientras volvía a inclinar la cabeza para enfrenta a Andrew, ella dijo entre dientes, "OK. Pero deberán permanecer fuera de mi camino".

Serena se despertó con un quejido. Su cuerpo estaba débil. No pudo abrir los ojos, sin importar cuánto lo intentaba. Todos sus músculos parecían gemir y protestaron cuando ella los utilizó para extender el cuerpo. Se sentía como si la hubiera atropellado uno de los planeadores taxis automatizados de alta velocidad que solían llevarla desde y hacia su oficina de la NASA a diario.

Unos sonidos la sobresaltaron. Risas. Alegría. Un clamor bullicioso. El hecho de que esos mismos sonidos le tajearan el cráneo como un cuchillo le sirvió como coherente recordatorio de que estaba mejorándose. Pero, ¿mejorándose de qué?

Había estado enferma…eso era lo único que recordaba con claridad. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le había causado—

Serena se paralizó mientras le volvían los recuerdos. El calabozo. La jaula. Sin agua ni comida…

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y el abrupto movimiento le causó increíbles náuseas. Gimió y abrió y cerró los ojos rápidamente mientras luchaba para acostumbrar las pupilas a la luz y contra su estómago para evitar que se le saliera del cuerpo.

"Ella se despierta", Serena escuchó un susurro femenino.

"Debemos informar a Su Excelencia", dijo otra mujer.

"Yo lo haré", respondió una áspera voz masculina. "Ustedes dos sigan con sus tareas".

Unas pesadas pisadas se alejaron más y más. Los ojos de Serena se acostumbraron al ligeramente iluminado ambiente justo a tiempo para ver que un hombre vestido con una pollera de cuero a la altura de los muslos y botas negras acorde desaparecía por un pasillo adyacente.

Serena elevó la mirada en dirección al lugar donde se encontraban las dos hembras desnudas. Estaban de pie sobre su cuerpo casi inerte. La miraban con una tranquilidad tan serena, hermosa y displicente como si fueran dos muñecas de porcelana en una vitrina.

Ella frunció el ceño. Había algo extraño en esas dos mujeres.

Los ojos. Serena arrugó la frente como si pensara que esos ojos no se veían…como debieran. Los iris eran de color plata suave, casi opacos. Pero eso no era lo que le resultaba extraño en este ya demasiado extraño mundo. Lo que la sobresaltaba era que sus miradas carecían de vida. Parecían androides programados, pero algo le decía que eran muy, pero muy humanas.

No eran hembras Xandi; eran hembras _Takuri_.

"T-Tengo sed", susurró Serena con aspereza en su más que tenue voz. "Ayúdenme".

Nunca dejaron de sonreír. "El Rey Darien atenderá tus necesidades", le informó alegremente una de las muñecas. "Al igual que tú atenderás las de él".

"¿Eres una Takuri?".

Todavía sonreían.

"Tanto mi hermana como yo nacimos sólo humanas, pero hemos encontrado la salvación en las camas de los amos a los que servimos". La muñeca número uno inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la número dos. No dejaron de sonreír con una luminosidad inquietante. "Yo me llamo Mara y ella es Anya. Estamos aquí para darte la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar y vida".

Exceleeeente. Justo lo que Serena esperaba encontrar al despertar. La versión Tongor del vagón que les daba la bienvenida a las mujeres que llegaban a Stepford.

"Ya lo hicieron", gruñó Serena. "Buen trabajo. ¡Ahora váyanse!", gritó. Comenzó a toser, el sonido gutural que emitió fue demasiado para su garganta.

"No podemos marcharnos hasta que un superior nos autorice".

¡Y dejen de sonreír de una puta vez!

Serena entrecerró los ojos. "¿Quiénes son sus superiores?", preguntó ella tosiendo.

"Cualquier macho", dijo Mara.

"Cualquier macho _Xandi_", clarificó Anya.

"Pero sólo debemos escuchar a nuestros amos o al rey-dios que despertó", se inmiscuyó Mara.

Serena apretó los dientes. La habían secuestrado de un mundo de locura matriarcal y la habían arrojado en uno de demencia patriarcal. No sabía qué era peor. Sólo sabía que no quería terminar como una muñeca cabeza hueca como este par de tontas. Por ese motivo, mirarlas le resultaba simplemente horripilante.

"Aléjense", dijo ella claramente, "de mí". Cuando ellas ni siquiera movieron un dedo para hacerlo y, simplemente, permanecieron de pie en el lugar como dos idiotas sonrientes, Serena se obligó a ponerse de pie. Ellas le estaban generando demasiado asco. "¡Les dije que se fueran!". Ella tosió, pero embistió en dirección a ellas. "¡Ahora!. Dije—_uf_".

Una repentina y poderosa sensación de ahogo la obligó a detenerse. Los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas cuando jadeó y tomó aire con un ruido explosivo; se llevó las manos a la garganta.

Bastardo. El hijo de puta le había puesto un collar en el cuello.

Enojada, humillada e indiscutiblemente asombrada, Serena miró hacia abajo y se evaluó el cuerpo. Estaba desnuda y tenía puesto el collar que, a su vez, estaba conectado a una cadena. Mientras tomaba una parte de la liviana pero sorprendentemente invulnerable cadena, la enrolló lentamente hasta descubrir dónde llevaba.

Se paralizó. El extremo estaba sujeto a un poste. Ella, capitana y comandante del _Matusalén_, había sido reducida al estatus de una mascota sexual exótica. Se le hundió el corazón, cierta impotencia e histeria parcial se apoderaron de ella.

_¿Dónde está mi tripulación? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no me dejen aquí! _

Serena respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. Le dio batalla a sus tensas emociones y se rehusó a rendirse ante ellas. Ella sabía que su tripulación vendría a buscarla. Sólo era cuestión de que la encontraran. Andrew, Zafiro y Nicolás respetarían su promesa.

_Contrólate, Doctora. Esto terminará pronto. No dejes que te quiebren. _

"¡Mara! ¡Anya!", bramó una voz masculina demasiado familiar. "Sus amos las esperan. Váyanse".

Las muñecas inclinaron la cabeza y se alejaron caminando ostentando sus serenas sonrisas como si se las hubieran tallado en el rostro. Serena entrecerró los ojos mientras alejaba punzantemente la mirada de sus desnudas nalgas que se retiraban y la dirigía al rostro del descomunal rey reptil y negro.

"¿Por qué no me mataste simplemente?", preguntó ella, aún con la voz áspera. "Prefiero morir a terminar como esas dos".

"Están bastante contentas", le aseguró Darien. "Viven para satisfacer todas las necesidades sexuales y físicas de sus respectivos amo_sss_". La mirada dorada y afinada del rey se paseó por su cuerpo desnudo. "Al igual que tú vivirás para satisfacer todos los deseos sexuales y físicos de tu rey-dios".

"Están 'contentas', si se pudiera extender el significado de esa palabra para adaptarlo a la situación, porque tu gente les ha aniquilado todo proceso de pensamiento".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Aun así, están contentas".

La sonrisa de Serena no era amable precisamente. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso los hombres de tu raza no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para lidiar con mujeres que puedan pensar?". Mientras observaba cómo se ensanchaban las fosas nasales del rey, Serena disfrutó al saber que lo estaba molestando. "¿Tienen miedo de que las pequeñas niñas puedan decir algo que haga llorar a los grandes y malvados Xandi?".

"¡Suficiente!", bramó él, mientras tajeaba el aire con la mano. Darien se inclinó y se acercó. Su rostro de reptil se encontraba a menos de una pulgada del de Serena. Ver los dientes del predador le hizo retumbar el corazón a Serena. "Tus palabras son traicioneras y debería castigarte por eso".

"¿Qué harás?", le respondió ella con un susurro, mientras le clavaba la mirada desafiantemente. Ella se rehusó a mostrarle el miedo que sentía. "¿Me matarás de hambre? ¿No me darás agua? Mmmm…eso sí que asusta", dijo ella provocativamente. "Nunca me pasó en la vida".

"Pequeña niña", murmuró él, "algún día me provocarás demasiado y conocerás mis límites". Él se puso de pie, y se erigió sobre ella con sus diez pies y medio de altura y, probablemente, seiscientas libras de músculos mortales y bien marcados. "Debes aprender a escuchar".

Serena dijo no con la cabeza con un suspiro. "Tu pueblo está tan enfermo y es tan depravado como el Takuri. Los humanos esclavizan hombres; los Xandi, mujeres. Creo que se merecen los unos a los otros". Le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección al poste al que la habían atado. "Pero, como yo no pertenezco a ninguna de las dos razas, sólo quiero salir de esta pesadilla".

Silencio.

"Si no eres una Takuri", murmuró la voz profunda del macho, "entonces, ¿a qué especie perteneces?".

Serena suspiró como un mártir. "No lo creerías, incluso si te lo digo".

"Dímelo. Te lo ordeno".

Serena inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo. La mirada de Serena se paseó por las serias facciones del rey. "No respondo bien a las amenazas".

Ella podría haber jurado que le escuchó susurrar eso a la bestia. Extrañamente encantador.

Él apretó la mandíbula. "Dímelo. _Por favor_", agregó él ásperamente.

"Quítame las cadenas", dijo ella suavemente, "y, tal vez, lo haga".

Darien le sonrió tan fastidiosamente como ella le había sonreído a él. "De ninguna manera".

**Continuara…**

**N/a: en el fondo se que ella quiere solo se hace la dura jajaja.**


	17. Chapter 17

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 16**

Darien se había asegurado de que las hembras cautivadas fueran lo primero que viera Serenity al despertar, para brindarle una leve idea de cómo era la vida de las hembras Takuri domesticadas en Tongor. Los machos Xandi capturaban a sus mujeres, les colocaban collares y las hipnotizaban hasta fecundarlas para, luego, seguir copulando y cautivándolas. Vivían el resto de sus días en pacífica felicidad con sus respectivos amos, y no deseaban nada más que ser queridas por sus esposos.

Él le había mostrado las hembras cautivadas a Serena incluso al saber que la reina mortal era incautivable. Darien esperaba que ella viera la belleza de la relación simbiótica; que comprendiera que los machos Takuri no lastimaban a las Takuri, simplemente las domaban.

Aparentemente, la reina humana no se emocionó ante semejante idea.

Darien salió al balcón privado de su dormitorio y respiró la pureza del aire rojizo. Desde su posición pudo ver parte del reino que gobernaría por toda la eternidad.

Las simples casas de los plebeyos que habían sido construidas con arcilla roja y tierra negra y estaban enclavadas con precisión circular alrededor del palacio. Las viviendas más grandes de oro y metal de los guerreros Xandi ubicadas con exactitud circular alrededor de las de los plebeyos. Los mortales precipicios más allá de las casas de los guerreros: agujeros negros en la tierra donde ofrecían como alimento a los herejes a los _loma_.

Todo tal como debía ser. Todo como había sido durante miles y miles de años.

Esta mujer, esta supuesta Serenity Magna, se atrevía a burlarse de todo lo que la educación de Darien le había impuesto como superior y justo. Él había nacido mil cuatrocientos veintiséis años atrás, de un padre mortal Xandi y del útero de una madre Takuri mortal y cautivada. Ella había vivido el resto de sus años disfrutando de la vida muy feliz y sublime de la que la reina humana se burlaba.

Los músculos de Darien se tensaron mientras miraba fijamente a la nada, paseando la ausente mirada por el mundo que había jurado proteger desde que tuvo la edad suficiente como para comprender el alcance de la guerra que se había prolongado durante veinte mil años; y el impacto que tenía en su raza. Serenity no era la primera Takuri que se mostraba reacia al ver a una hembra cautivada. La única diferencia entre ella y las miles que vinieron antes fue el hecho de que, incluso si aún no se daba cuenta y si, tal vez, temía un destino similar, no se la podía forzar a establecer una relación simbiótica.

Ella tenía que elegir.

Darien respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. De un modo u otro iba a obligarla a rendirse. Ella _eventualmente _se daría cuenta de que el estilo de vida Xandi era superior. La profetizada reina de los humanos se _rendiría _ante él…no sólo física sino, también, mentalmente.

Al inmovilizar a Serenity Magna, Darien le desbarató el único símbolo de esperanza al pueblo Takuri. Sin su intervención y determinación, los espíritus Takuri se apagarían y, con el tiempo, finalmente se rendirían al dominio Xandi. Era la misma ley de la naturaleza.

Así lo marcaba el destino.

Darien cerró y abrió el puño. Había soportado más batallas con los _loma _y demás predadores de orden menor de las que podía recordar. Aun así, nunca había sentido que semejante tensión lo consumiera. Por primera vez, tanto en su vida mortal como inmortal, no sabía por dónde comenzar o cómo proceder. Lo único que sí sabía era que _tenía _que lograrlo. Había demasiadas cosas en juego para fallar.

"Serás mía, Serenity", murmuró él. Su cabello negro como el carbón con mechones dorados se agitaba con el viento. Entrecerró los ojos dorados de serpiente de pura concentración y determinación. "Serás mía, de un modo u otro".

Desnuda, a Serena la llevaban del collar por un corredor largo y ornamentado. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando observó la arquitectura y notó inmediatamente la similitud que tenían, tanto el arte como los elementos Xandi, con los que se habrían encontrado en el antiguo Egipto. Demasiado extraño. Quien fuese que hubiera dicho que la historia era cíclica había tenido mucha razón. La civilización Takuri se parecía a la antigua Grecia y la Xandi tenía cierta reminiscencia al desaparecido Egipto.

Darien sostenía el extremo de la cadena que mantenía a Serena atada a él. Ella había sido testigo de cómo otras criaturas negras, aladas y de aspecto reptil se transformaban a la forma humana, pero nunca había visto dicha transformación en su rey. Se preguntaba si era capaz de hacerlo o si su forma de bestia era inmutable. Y si _era _capaz de cambiar su forma, se preguntaba por qué nunca lo había hecho en su presencia.

La otra forma que había visto tomar a varios Xandi, la humana, era muy similar a la de los machos Takuri. Los hombres Xandi eran algo más altos y musculosos por naturaleza pero, del cuello para abajo, no presentaban diferencias significativas con cualquier otro humano. Sólo el rostro era diferente.

A Serena, los rostros Xandi le recordaban a los vampiros de las fábulas. Sus expresiones eran intensamente perturbadoras, sus incisivos eran indiscutibles colmillos, y las pupilas de sus ojos eran ranuras que se asemejaban a las de una serpiente, mientras que los iris siempre eran dorados, independientemente de la forma que adoptasen.

Ésas eran las diferencias. Podrían confundirse con machos Takuri, de no ser por esos detalles.

El sonido de una risa bulliciosa sobresaltó a Serena y la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se tensó cuando Darien la llevó al comedor, lo que la obligó a exponer su desnudez ante todos. Aproximadamente cuarenta personas estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa larga: veinte machos Xandi y veinte de esas hembras con el cerebro lavado. Las mujeres, al igual que ella, estaban completamente desnudas. Los hombres, a diferencia del desnudo reptil negro que la llevaba de la cadena, estaban vestidos con polleras de cuero de varios colores que les llegaban a la altura de los muslos y botas de cuero acorde, hasta las rodillas. Todos se pusieron de pie cuando se acercó el rey.

"Su Excelencia", murmuraron al unísono.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y se sentaron. El aroma de la comida llegó a las fosas nasales de Serena y le hizo resonar el estómago. Su captor miró hacia atrás, en dirección a su estómago y, luego, a sus ojos. Inclinó su cabeza de reptil muy cerca de la de ella y murmuró, "Muéstrales tu obediencia y comerás".

Ella frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. No estaba segura de comprender cómo debía mostrar su obediencia y sospechó profundamente que no quería averiguarlo pero, Dios Santo, su vientre ansiaba comida. A diferencia del plato principal de Zala: lengua de pescado a las brasas, la variedad de platos realmente se veían y olían bien. Se le hizo agua la boca.

Darien tomó asiento en su silla ornamentada en la cabecera de la mesa. La silla era roja y bastante grande, lo suficiente como para soportar el peso de una criatura de semejante tamaño. Serena se movió para sentarse en la silla desocupada y mucho menos ostentosa que se encontraba al lado de la de Darien, pero él la jaló de la cadena.

"Antes de que se te permita sentarte a la misma mesa que estas hembras _civilizadas_", le anunció, obligándola a apretar los dientes, "debes demostrar tu voluntad de complacer a tu rey-dios".

Serena miró a Darien dubitativamente. No estaba de humor como para una lucha de voluntades. Estaba cansada, tenía hambre, y necesitaba nutrientes desesperadamente. A menos que él desease que le arrancara el corazón a alguien y se lo comiese, o algún otro ritual divinamente atroz, se preparó para hacer lo que le pidiera. Por ahora.

"Siéntate sobre la mesa frente a mí", ordenó él. "Luego, recuéstate sobre la espalda y abre las piernas".

El corazón de Serena comenzó a retumbarle en el pecho. Ella no estaba preparada para un espectáculo como _ése_. ¿Acaso elegiría este momento para su primera penetración? ¿Frente a cuarenta de sus súbditos? El rostro de Serena se enrojeció de humillación de sólo pensarlo.

Todas las miradas estaban concentradas en ella. Le evitó la mirada a Darien, pero pudo sentir que él aún tenía los ojos fijos sobre ella. Serena miró la comida y, luego, volvió a desviar la mirada. Luego, la dirigió nuevamente a la comida, sólo para volver a desviarla. Debió haber repetido la misma acción una decena de veces antes de decidir, finalmente, que, pasara lo que pasara, iba a comer. Serena se consoló al saber que tenía que estar en buena forma física cuando su tripulación viniera a rescatarla. De no estarlo, les resultaría difícil sacarla de ese lugar.

_Sé fuerte, Comandante Tsukino. No dejes que esto te quiebre. _

Siguiendo las instrucciones del rey, Serena saltó sobre la mesa frente a Darien. Sus hombres comenzaron a alentar y a reír mientras ella se recostaba sobre la espalda y abría las piernas. Tenía las mejillas rojas como fuego pero no mostraba ningún otro signo que traicionara sus emociones.

"Ruégame", dijo él con voz profunda. "Ruégale a tu rey que pruebe tu crema".

Los hombres se rieron más fuerte. Las mejillas de Serena se enrojecieron aún más. Ella ignoró su vergüenza y se concentró en el objetivo: la comida.

"Por favor…", dijo ella suavemente, "por favor, prueba mi crema".

Uno de sus dedos de reptil encontró uno de los pezones de Serena y comenzó a juguetear con él: se deslizó delicadamente de lado a lado hasta que el pezón se endureció. Ella aborreció que el puto pezón se endureciera por él, pero se percató de que no podía evitarlo mientras él jugueteaba con determinación.

"_Mmmm…", _ronroneó Darien con un profundo sonido que retumbó en lo profundo de su garganta, "Tienes un coño hermoso, pero has sido muy desobediente, pequeña niña. No mereces que tu rey-dios te toque, mucho menos que te pruebe".

El aroma de la comida era poderosamente intoxicante. _"Por favor", _dijo Serena con más energía. Simplemente, tenía que comer. Si eso significaba que tendría que comportarse como un perro de Pavlov hasta que su tripulación la rescatara de estos monstruos, así sería. Había sobrevivido a peores cosas. "Por favor, prueba mi—tu—crema".

Se hizo un silencio. El vientre de Serena resonó implacablemente.

Ella supo que él se tranquilizó cuando sacó la lengua bífida de serpiente y le comenzó a lamer los pliegues de la vagina. Los murmullos de aprobación inundaron el comedor y felicitaban al rey por obligar la rendición de la humana tan rápidamente. Le resultó fastidioso escucharlos, por lo que los ignoró.

La lengua del rey le encontró el orificio a Serena y la penetró. Ella gimoteó apenas mientras él comenzaba a entrar y salir de ella con movimientos suaves y casi sensuales que le anudaron el vientre con un bulto de excitación no deseado. Él mantuvo un ritmo lento y parejo: demasiado lento para que acabara, pero demasiado rápido para no mojarse.

Ella bloqueó los continuos murmullos y risas que emitían los Xandi que se encontraban a su alrededor . El dolor de su estómago no dejaba de aumentar. En un segundo, la lengua del rey se retorcía en su interior y, al siguiente, la había retirado.

Serena jadeó cuando la lengua bífida de Darien se enrizó alrededor de su clítoris y se lo comenzó a succionar. Los labios de Serena se elevaron instintivamente y los pezones le saltaron hacia el aire. Esos dedos de reptil le encontraron los pezones y se los tironeaban y jalaban mientras Darien le lamía y chupaba la piel. Ella gimió, sin poder contener el pequeño sonido.

Él le chupó el coño con fuerza y eso le estremeció y sacudió todo el cuerpo a Serena. Sus senos subían y bajaban por debajo de las conocedoras palmas de las manos del rey-dios y todo su cuerpo se endureció como el acero para acabar. Mientras le succionaba implacablemente el clítoris, el rey le tironeó los pezones con más fuerza.

"Ay, Dios".

Dijo Serena con un estallido, mientras gemía cuando explotó el nudo de excitación de su vientre. Ella acabó enérgica y furiosamente, y le ofreció la crema que él le exigía. "Ay, Dios", volvió a gemir Serena mientras sacudía todo el cuerpo, convulsionada.

Él le lamió los jugos, mientras ronroneaba desde lo profundo de la garganta a medida que le chupaba el orificio. Cuando terminó y, aparentemente saciado, elevó su calva cabeza entre los muslos de Serena.

"Ay, rey-dios", dijo Darien.

Ella pestañeó.

"Dijiste 'ay, Dios', pero la forma correcta de dirigirte hacia mí", la corrigió con arrogancia, "es 'rey-dios'".

Las fosas nasales de Serena se enardecieron cuando se clavaron la mirada. "Ahora, ¿puedo sentarme en la silla y comer?".

Silencio.

Y, luego, lentamente y con una irritante pomposidad, Darien le hizo una seña con la mano en dirección a la silla que se encontraba a su lado. "Mi pequeña y buena niña puede comer ahora".

"Gracias", dijo ella entre dientes.

El mismo ritual se repitió a diario dos veces, a la mañana y a la noche, durante toda una semana. Una Serena hambrienta era llevada al comedor, se trepaba sobre la mesa y acababa para el rey frente a sus hombres y, luego, se le permitía sentarse a su lado y comer de su mano. No le iba a permitir comer "como una adulta" por sí misma hasta que estuviera completamente quebrada y fuera totalmente obediente, o como le agradaba denominarlo a Darien: "civilizada".

Él nunca intentaba tocarla en otro entorno; sólo durante las comidas. Serena no lo veía en muchas ocasiones; sólo a la hora del desayuno, de la cena, y cuando se iban a dormir. Él la mantenía a su lado en su enorme cama toda la noche con el extremo de la cadena firmemente agarrado pero sólo permanecía acostado a su lado; no la tocaba, mucho menos la violaba.

Por algún motivo, tal vez debido a los sueños que la habían acosado, eso sorprendía a Serena. Ella notaba que él quería follarla: todas las señales estaban presente. Quizás él perteneciera a otra especie, pero Serena estaba descubriendo que los machos no dejan de ser machos. Sus párpados se volvían pesados cuando ella estaba cerca suyo y su pene siempre estaba erecto pero, aun así, nunca hacía nada al respecto. La única vez que la reconocía sexualmente era durante las comidas.

Al finalizar la primera semana, Serena se subía a la mesa automáticamente sin siquiera tener que recibir instrucciones. Ya no se estremecía ante la evidente humillación o sentía temor del roce del rey. Sin embargo, luego de un par de días, el rey subió la apuesta.

"He sido amable contigo", dijo Darien mientras ella comía de la palma de su mano. Él parecía casi aburrido. "Te he alimentado incluso cuando me fallaste: no demostraste tu gratitud de modo alguno por todo lo que soy y hago".

Ella elevó la mirada y lo miró con curiosidad. Ella había hecho exactamente lo que él quería día tras día, exactamente como se lo ordenaba. Había dejado que las sirvientes la bañaran, que le afeitaran el vello púbico, y que le conservaran el cuerpo brilloso con aceites de aromas extraños sin presentar batalla. Saltaba sobre la mesa antes de cada comida y le permitía que hiciera lo que quisiese sin objeción alguna. Dormía a su lado en la cama por las noches como una muñeca obediente. _¿Que le había fallado? _

"Demuéstrame tu gratitud ante esta comida de un modo que te convierta en mujer".

Serena arrugó la frente. No tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba hablando.

Él suspiró como si fuera un bobo. "Serenity", el rey pronunció su nombre fuertemente ante todos los hombres y sus muñecas-esposas.

"¿Sí?".

"Mi verga está dura. Arrodíllate y chúpamela hasta que te ofrezca mi crema".

Ella se paralizó. El pulso se le aceleró a más no poder. Nunca habían tenido relaciones sexuales propiamente dichas, pero ella había sentido que su erección le presionaba la espalda noche tras noche desde que la había sacado de la jaula. No la había penetrado, pero su pene siempre estaba hinchado y preparado. Por ese motivo, ella sabía lo grande que era—

Demasiado grande.

Pero eso era un tema menor en comparación con la cuestión relevante. Una cosa era que él la tocara, ella podía dejar que su mente se fuera de viaje a otro lugar, pero que ella lo tocara era algo totalmente diferente. Probablemente, él también lo sabía.

"¿Bien?", siseó él, con tanta arrogancia como siempre.

Serena pensó en eso internamente por un buen momento. Retorció las manos sobre la cadera. Si obedecía, llevaría el experimento de los perros de Pavlov a un nuevo extremo. Si no lo hacía, muy probablemente él le negaría el desayuno de la mañana siguiente. Por el momento, él la alimentaba dos veces al día: apenas lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que sintiera puntadas de hambre al momento de la siguiente comida.

Aceptando que no tenía muchas alternativas, Serena se levantó de su asiento. Ella quería abofetearle esa solemne expresión del rostro; pero, en este preciso momento, todo lo que podía hacer era soñar con hacerlo.

"Serenity es mi buena niñita esta noche", murmuró él. "Ahora, arrodíllate frente a mí y métete mi verga en la boca. Mis bolas son sensibles así que trátalas como los tesoros que son en realidad".

_¿Qué te parece si te saco una a mordiscos? ¿Eso es lo suficientemente sensible para ti? _

Ella apretó la mandíbula. "Sí, mi rey-dios", dijo Serena, fastidiada. Ella comenzaba a tener un presentimiento siniestro: su tripulación nunca la encontraría.

Y tendría que escapar sola.

Serena sacó todos los pensamientos relacionados con su tripulación y con que la rescataran de su mente mientras se arrodillaba frente al siempre exigente rey. Tenía que concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora, en conseguir la comida que necesitaba su cuerpo para que, pasara lo que pasara, estuviera preparada para lo que el destino le arrojara en el camino: el rescate o el escape.

Por primera vez, le miró detenidamente la verga desnuda e hinchada. Suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que era vulnerablemente suave, como la de un hombre. Poseía más protuberancias pero, salvo eso, se veía igual. El sólo pensar en chupar una verga de reptil era definitivamente poco placentero. Esto era, al menos, soportable.

En forma vertical, Serena le lamió tentativamente la corona de su gran cabeza. Darien siseó, haciéndole saber que le agradaba. Los músculos de la mandíbula de Serena se relajaron ligeramente ante ese sonido y, mientras respiraba hondo, se metió toda la cabeza en su cálida y húmeda boca. Inmediatamente, ella sintió que los músculos de los muslos de Darien se tensaron. Comenzó a chupar lentamente; sólo la cabeza.

"Parece que lo está disfrutando, Su Excelencia", dijo riendo un macho.

"_Mmmm", _ella escuchó decir provocativamente a Darien. "Lo hace bien, pero mis hembras sirvientes Xandi lo hacen mejor".

Las fosas nasales de Serena se enardecieron. Por cierto insensato motivo, el insulto tuvo efecto.

_OK, bastardo. ¿Lo pides? Lo tendrás… _

Le presionó la verga contra las profundidades de su boca y se la chupó hasta atragantarse de verga con un único y suave movimiento. Él siseó, le pasó las afiladas garras por el cabello y le sostuvo el presionó el rostro contra su hombría. Ella le chupó toda la verga con fuerza y se movió hacia atrás simultáneamente para poder respirar y generarle un gemido que Darien no pudo contener. Con un sentimiento de profunda indignación y sin preocuparse en absoluto, repitió los movimientos: una entrada suave y una chupada enérgica al retirarse, otra entrada suave y otra chupada enérgica al retirarse.

"Más rápido", dijo él con voz espesa.

Serena llegó a la punta y comenzó a masajearle lentamente las bolas. Eso hizo que el gemido de Darien se convirtiera en un gruñido mortal que retumbó con tono grave en su garganta. Luego, movió la boca más rápido, mientras le chupaba la verga con frenesí. La cabeza de Serena subía y bajaba con movimientos frenéticos, mientras los sonidos de la chupada rasgaban la quietud del comedor.

Se tensaron todos los músculos del descomunal cuerpo del rey. Reposó las palmas de las manos a ambos lados del rostro de Serena y las mortales puntas que él llamaba uñas le mantenían el dorado cabello fuera de la línea de su visión.

Ella sabía que él estaba viendo cómo le desaparecía la verga dentro de su boca, y también sabía que le encantaba hacerlo. Ella no dejó de chupársela, una y otra vez, y otra vez más.

Serena siguió masajeándole las bolas a medida que lo llevaba al límite. Al descubrir que la izquierda era más sensible que la derecha, la envolvió con pericia mientras sus labios y lengua seguían ejerciendo su magia sobre su verga. Ella chupó con más energía y velocidad, mientras lo envolvía implacablemente una y otra vez y—

El cuerpo de Darien se tensó mientras acababa con un fuerte gemido. Derramó su semen caliente en la boca de Serena, y el fluido le golpeó las profundidades de la garganta. Darien le apretó los dedos en el cabello mientras gemía de placer. Ella se tragó el semen de una sola vez.

La respiración de Serena era tan pesada como la de Darien, ella le soltó lentamente la verga parcialmente erecta y miró hacia arriba. Se cruzaron las miradas y permanecieron inmóviles por un instante. Tenía un sabor…diferente al de los hombres. Y, por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, la diferencia era para mejor.

_¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Estás loca! Esta bestia no tiene nada mejor que un hombre. ¡Nada! _

Serena le desvió la mirada. Tocarlo _sí _había marcado la diferencia. Cuando se vio forzada a prestarle atención, no pudo disociar. Ella había tocado a otros hombres antes y no había sentido nada. Hasta había tenido algunos encuentros sexuales con Robert cuando él tenía ganas y ella no, pero le había seguido la corriente para complacerlo…y no sintió nada.

Con Darien no pudo cerrarse. De alguna manera, ella ya sabía que eso ocurriría. Él había pasado meses acechándola en sus sueños y, ahora, estaba tratando de acecharla en todo momento.

Serena se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y le arrebató el extremo de la cadena. "Necesito estar sola", dijo ella en voz baja.

Serena salió corriendo del comedor a toda velocidad, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían. Pudo sentir su mirada dorada de serpiente en la espalda mientras la observaba correr.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: sin comentarios…. Es mejor u_u¡**


	18. Chapter 18

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 17**

Ella estaba dormida.

Darien estaba recostado al lado de Serenity en su grandiosa cama de harén, con la mirada fija sobre sus desnudas nalgas. Podía ver los pliegues de su precioso coño rosa prolijamente apretados debajo de ellas y deseaba embestirla de un modo que no podía describir con palabras.

Era la misma cama en la que, en su vida mortal, había cogido a hembras Xandi de todos los colores. En ocasiones, tres o cuatro de ellas a la vez. Otras veces, entre diez y veinte simultáneamente. Sin embargo, ahora, en su vida inmortal, la única hembra que deseaba era la que yacía a su lado.

La única mujer de su mundo de privilegio y poder que no lo deseaba.

Extendió una mano tomando la precaución de no despertarla y la paseó por su hermoso y largo cabello dorado. Al igual que el extraño tono rosado de sus pezones, ese cabello era de un color extremadamente notorio y erótico.

"¿Qué eres para mí?", murmuró, sin querer despertarla. Él no se mostraba vulnerable ante ninguna criatura, mucho menos ante la mismísima mujer que lo despreciaba. "Tú me acechaste en el estado de los sueños. Me haces sentir…cosas…en este momento".

Con un suspiro, Darien le recorrió el cabello, siguió por el hombro, y llegó hasta la cadera derecha. Dejó descansar la palma de su mano en ese lugar, y le acarició distraídamente la cadera, el muslo y el vientre mientras se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos.

Día a día, se acercaba el momento en que le doblegaría la voluntad, independientemente de si ella se percataba o no. Día a día, ella cedía un poco más. Por primera vez, Darien se preguntó si eso era realmente lo que él deseaba. Esta noche, ella le había chupado la verga; pero no porque ella lo deseara, sino porque tuvo que hacerlo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, a Darien no le habría importado. Pero era ella…

Él quería que Serena lo deseara.

Estos sentimientos eran completamente irracionales. Y, como le resultaban tan extraños como los colores que decoraban el cuerpo de Serenity, le resultaba difícil discernir por qué se hacían presente. Nunca se había sentido así en la vida. Nunca antes había sentido, punto y aparte. Las emociones eran propias de los débiles, y eran mortales.

"Dulces sueños", dijo Darien en voz baja. No dejó de acariciarle la cadera, el muslo y el vientre. "Duerme en paz".

Serena simuló estar dormida mientras su mente trabajaba a una velocidad asombrosa. Nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa o al borde de perderlo todo.

Ella lo había escuchado. Había reconocido la confusión inherente en sus palabras.

Ella se sentía exactamente del mismo modo.

¿Qué eran el uno para el otro? Darien había mencionado un estado de los sueños, aparentemente los sueños que ella había tenido… ¿acaso los habían compartido? Esto no tenía sentido. Pero, aun así, ella estaba segura de que lo había escuchado decir eso mismo.

Rei había hablado de destinos y profecías, de una Serenity Magna de Matusalén que llevaría al pueblo Takuri de un mundo de límites y miedos a uno libre de esas ataduras. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si, por más que le hubiera parecido una locura cuando Rei le dijo que era la elegida, Serena _era _realmente esa líder profetizada? Últimamente, habían ocurrido cosas más extrañas.

Si era verdad, pensó Serena mientras el corazón le latía pesadamente, asesinar al dragón que tenía a su lado en la cama bien podría ser su destino. Era más fácil asesinar a un dragón desconocido que al que la mantenía cálida noche tras noche.

Resultaba más fácil declararle la guerra al mal que a una criatura que, en el "estado de los sueños", había comenzado a querer.

Desafortunadamente, eso no sólo había ocurrido en los sueños. Ella también comenzaba a quererlo fuera de ellos. Pese a su bravuconería, Darien se había mostrado sorprendentemente amable para con ella las últimas semanas. Hasta gentil. Al forzarla a que reconociera que él estaba allí durante la cena, a que lo tocara y le generara un orgasmo, Darien sólo había logrado sacar a la superficie toda clase de enloquecidas emociones.

Sentimientos que ya se encontraban allí. Sentimientos latentes pero, sin embargo, reales.

Ellos habían compartido muchas noches durante meses antes de encontrarse en la vida real. Tanto tiempo que ella había podido anticipar con cierta precisión todos los movimientos de Darien una vez que los sueños se convirtieron en realidad. Habían compartido una conexión en sus fantasías, al igual que la inexplicable conexión que compartían aquí.

Serena abrió los ojos rápidamente en la oscuridad. Miró fijamente a la nada y permaneció en su lugar, mientras sentía que la mano de reptil de Darien le acariciaba delicadamente la cadera, el muslo y el vientre y le provocaba sensaciones carnales en su interior que prefería no experimentar.

_Podrías darte la vuelta y ofrecerle tu cuerpo. ¿Qué podría ocurrir? Sólo una vez… _

Mientras cerraba los ojos, juró luchar contra la bizarra necesidad que sentía de estar lo más cerca posible de él. Si el destino en verdad existía, Serena no quería involucrarse emocionalmente con el enemigo más de lo que ya lo estaba.

"Tiene que ser así".

"¿Estás completamente seguro?".

"No. Pero sí lo suficiente".

"¡No podemos equivocarnos, macho! Si no estás completamente seguro—".

Zafiro bloqueó el conocido sonido de la discusión entre Rei y Andrew y se concentró en el indicador que sostenía en la mano. Aparte de las municiones, era el único artefacto que había podido rescatar del _Matusalén II_: una nave espacial que, supuestamente, había explotado en mil pedazos junto con el predador marítimo.

El indicador era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que Zafiro se lo pusiera en el bolsillo. Por eso, se lo había llevado. Sus lecturas actuales no tenían ningún sentido. Concentrado en la diminuta y altamente avanzada máquina que tenía en la mano, la verificó fugazmente para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna falla.

Funcionaba correctamente. Él tragó saliva pesadamente.

"¡Hey!". Gritó Nicolás, captando la atención de todos. "¡Podrían dejar de pelear! ¡Me están poniendo nervioso!".

Una guerrera se limpió la garganta de un modo que les dejó en claro a todos lo mucho que estaba de acuerdo. Rei la miró, le frunció el ceño y, luego, cedió.

"Partamos", gritó la Amazona. "Y esperemos que el macho sepa lo que está haciendo".

Zafiro se secó la transpiración del ceño con el dorso de la mano. Por el momento, no revelaría la información que acababa de registrar.

La máquina no funcionaba correctamente. No podía ser verdad.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Parte IV: Descenso a la Oscuridad.**

**Capitulo 18**

Luego de bañarla con agua y frotarla enérgicamente con una esponja enjabonada, colocaron a Serena en una segunda tina que estaba enriquecida con aceites dulcemente aromatizados. Allí, le afeitaron el vello púbico y los aceites se le impregnaron en la piel. Luego de ese ritual matutino, tres sirvientes de baño la llevaron de regreso a la elaborada habitación decorada con colores rojos y dorados donde pasaba gran parte de su tiempo.

Generalmente, el rey la esperaba en ese lugar para poder llevarla a desayunar. Pero no esta mañana. Serena rogó que eso no significara lo que pensaba: que no la iba a dejar comer. El vientre le resonaba con cierta ferocidad.

Al borde de explotar de ira, Serena se paralizó cuando vio una mesa adornada con oro y joyas en el extremo más alejado del dormitorio. La mesa tenía una sola silla y estaba repleta de todo tipo de alimentos de exquisito aspecto. Se le hizo agua la boca y las puntadas de hambre comenzaron a atacarla.

"Para ti", le dijo una de las sirvientes de baño Xandi. Mientras le entregaba el extremo de la cadena, le hizo una seña en dirección a la mesa. "El rey-dios te dejará comer sola esta mañana".

Serena estaba asombrada, pero agradecida. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la sirvienta antes de apresurarse a comer a sus anchas. No perdió el tiempo y deglutió todo lo que deseaba; lo que más le gustó fue el pan dulce y las verduras similares al camote que eran la esencia de todo desayuno en Tongor.

Satisfecha, se recostó sobre la silla y reflexionó acerca de lo que, alguna vez, había sido un placer sin complicaciones: comer lo que deseaba, en las cantidades que quería, y hacerlo en privado. No tenía idea alguna de por qué Darien le había concedido este simple regalo, pero lo agradecía.

Unos minutos más tarde, cierta oleada de consciencia atravesó el cuerpo de Serena: una sensación que le dejó saber que la estaban observando. La presencia era conocida.

"Buen día", dijo Serena sin darse vuelta.

Silencio.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?". Su voz era profunda…y se mostró convincentemente sorprendida.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Parece que sé bastante de ti, al igual que tú pareces saber mucho de mí. Lo que no puedo comprender es cómo lo sabemos. O por qué".

"¿Qué clase de criatura eres?", murmuró él.

Serena sonrió. Darien no tomaba evasivas. Mientras se daba vuelta, Serena lo miró por primera vez en el día. Su aspecto reptil y feroz no había cambiado, pero notó una modificación significativa en su mirada. Se veía tan confundido como ella. "¿Quieres la verdad?".

"Por supuesto".

Ella suspiró, y su sonrisa se evaporó. Él había sido muy directo. Por eso, era mejor que ella también lo fuera. "Tengo más de cien millones de años".

Él se paralizó, pero no dejó ver emoción alguna.

"Supongo que puedes decir que soy humana, pero una muy antigua. Por eso mi cuerpo es tan diferente al de las Takuri".

Darien todavía no dijo nada, por lo que Serena continuó. Le dijo dónde había nacido, le contó de su carrera profesional en la NASA y de la misión hacia las profundidades del espacio, sobre la enigmática advertencia que había recibido el _Matusalén _desde la Tierra, y acerca de la explosión nuclear que, de alguna manera, había sumergido a su tripulación en un remolino de tiempo y espacio. Al finalizar su historia, ella se percató claramente de que su público, un rey cautivado, se le acercaba más y más.

"Esto es demasiado para aceptarlo como la verdad".

"Sí. Lo sé".

"Pero, aun así, te creo".

Ella enderezó los hombros. Asintió con la cabeza, agradecida de que Darien simplemente le creyera…y que no la hubiera hecho pasar por todo lo que se había sometido con Rei.

"Tal vez no seas una Takuri", dijo él con voz cavernosa, "pero sí eres la reina profetizada".

Se cruzaron las miradas y permanecieron inmóviles por un instante.

"Los Takuri creen que eso es cierto. Pero, si tú lo haces", dijo Serena suavemente, "¿por qué me mantienes con vida?".

Se produjo otro silencio.

Finalmente, Darien elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios y dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa. "No lo sé", admitió Darien.

Había algo entre ellos, algo inexplicable que ninguno podía comprender. Ellos no querían que se hiciera presente pero, al mirarse fijo, sólo evidenciaban aun más que la conexión, de hecho, sí existía.

Los párpados de Serena se volvieron pesados cuando notó la enorme erección que sobresalía de la entrepierna de Darien. El vientre se le anudó por la excitación.

"Soy tu enemiga", susurró ella mientras se ponía de pie.

"Sí". Él se acercó un poco más, mientras extendía las alas de la espalda. "Lo eres".

Los senos de Serena se sacudían de arriba a abajo y los pezones se le endurecieron. "Nunca podría ser feliz en tu mundo".

"No puedes aseverar eso". Él se acercó.

"Tengo pensamientos, sentimientos y necesidades".

"Lo sé". Y siguió acercándose.

"No soy una muñeca como esas otras Takuri cuyas mentes has desquiciado".

Darien no dijo nada, simplemente siguió acercándose paso a paso hacia la posición de Serena, que estaba desnuda y temblaba. Cuando el rey estuvo de pie frente a ella y se erigió sobre su cuerpo doblándola en altura, la excitación en el interior de Serena se convirtió en un implacable nudo de tensión y deseo. Darien le deslizó la mano negra de reptil por el cuello y, luego, siguió bajando para cubrirle el seno. Mientras le jalaba el endurecido pezón hacia adelante y hacia atrás con el pulgar, todo lo que Serena pudo hacer fue estremecerse.

"Quieres que te desee".

"Sí", murmuró Darien.

Mientras se debatía entre la excitación y el miedo a lo desconocido, Serena dudó por un tiempo prolongado. De todas las locuras que le habían sucedido desde que aterrizó en la Tierra del año 100.000.007, lo que pensaba hacer a continuación era la locura máxima.

Nunca había estado con otro hombre que no fuera Robert. Se habían casado al terminar la escuela secundaria, y habían estado juntos toda su vida adulta. Aparte de su fallecido esposo, sólo un androide carente de emociones la había tocado. Y también estaba muerto. Y, ahora, estaba aquí, preparándose para unirse con un macho que no pertenecía a su especie, ni siquiera se parecía a un ser humano.

Pero le hacía _sentir _cosas, maldita sea. La hacía sentir y eso era algo que nunca pensaba que podía volver a hacer. Darien le detonaba cierta sensación de necesidad y conocimiento en su interior que nunca antes había experimentado…ni siquiera con Robert.

Al tomar su decisión, extendió la mano derecha temblorosamente y le agarró la verga tentativamente. El sonido sibilante que produjo Darien en respuesta fue su perdición.

"Te deseo", admitió ella, mientras tragaba saliva pesadamente. "Tengo miedo, pero quiero estar contigo. Sólo una vez".

La sonrisa de Darien dejó ver su típica arrogancia. "Me desearás más de una vez".

Un segundo después, Darien sorprendió a Serena y la empujó fuerte, pero reverentemente, sobre la lujosa cama de harén. Al segundo siguiente, le separó las rodillas de par en par, con su gigantesco cuerpo ubicado íntimamente entre ellas.

"No sé lo que eres para mí, Serenity", dijo él con voz áspera, "pero tengo que estar dentro de ti".

Serena sintió miedo por un momento ante la visión que tenía frente a ella. El cruce genético entre una gárgola y un lagarto negro se encontraba entre sus piernas y guiaba su enorme verga en dirección al pequeño orificio de Serena. Cuando elevó la calva cabeza y le dejó ver esos ojos dorados y de serpiente, el nudo de tensión de su vientre respondió ante el obvio deseo que notó en ellos.

Darien se veía tan embelesado por Serena como ella por él.

"Yo tampoco sé qué eres para mí", susurró Serena, "pero quiero que me folles".

Darien apretó la mandíbula ante sus provocativas palabras. Se clavaron la mirada y permanecieron inmóviles por un instante mientras le colocaba la cabeza de su gruesa verga en la vagina. Él había esperado este momento desde que había despertado. No deseaba a ninguna otra mujer, sólo a Serenity. La necesidad de estar cerca de ella era embriagadoramente intensa. Y, en este momento, la tenía frente a él, obediente y dispuesta.

Sus largos y dorados rizos se desplegaban en abanico por debajo de su cuerpo, asombrosamente hermosos. Sus endurecidos pezones sobresalieron, atraídos hacia la boca y las manos de Darien. Su concha estaba tan rosada e hinchada como sus pezones y el orificio era pequeño y estaba tenso.

Luego, él se tomaría su tiempo. Luego, pasaría hora tras hora lamiéndole cada pulgada del cuerpo. En este preciso momento decidió, mientras apretaba la mandíbula, que simplemente necesitaba unirse con ella.

Darien la embistió con un gemido grave y resonante. Tenía los párpados pesados mientras le metía la verga bien profundo en su interior. Serenity respondió con un gemido, mientras arqueaba la espalda y los pezones sobresalían aun más.

Ella se sentía tan bien. Tan condenadamente tensa y cálida.

"Darien…".

Él sabía lo que ella quería. El también quería lo mismo.

Sin perder tiempo con preámbulos: nada de juegos previos, sin palabras, sin nada, le ofreció la fuerte e implacable cogida que ambos ansiaban. Mientras le pasaba la palma de las manos por los senos y le masajeaba los endurecidos pezones, Darien comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, retumbando dentro de su concha. Él gimió mientras la cogía: nunca había sentido que un coño lo volviera a jalar hacia adentro con cada retirada. Pero este coño era el de Serenity…

Todo su ser era exótico. Perfecto.

Darien la tomó de las rodillas con más fuerza y se las separó. Un gruñido amenazó con retumbar desde las profundidades de la garganta y Darien intentó contenerlo por temor de asustarla. No lo logró pero, afortunadamente, no la perturbó.

Con un fuerte y territorial gruñido, Darien la embistió una y otra vez, y otra más, y otra. El sonido que generaba la piel de Serena que le envolvía la suya resonó en todo el dormitorio. El penetrante aroma de la excitación combinada de ambos perfumó el aire a su alrededor.

"Con más fuerza", dijo ella entre dientes y con las fosas nasales enardecidas, _"por favor"_.

No dejaron de mirarse fijamente. Sus miradas nunca flaquearon mientras él le daba lo que ella quería. Le folló el coño con fuerza, con la crueldad propia de su especie. Hacia adentro y hacia afuera, más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo—

"_Darien"_. Los ojos le volvieron a las órbitas y gritó, dejándole saber sin articular palabra alguna que había encontrado su placer. Su coño comenzó a temblar con una serie de extrañas convulsiones, otra sorpresa, y, antes de que él pudiera detenerse, ya había sobrepasado el límite del que no hay retorno.

Darien embistió hacia adentro y hacia afuera de su coño, una vez más, dos y tres veces más. Con el rugido más fuerte y feroz que alguna vez había emitido, llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y acabó brusca y rápidamente. Escupió semen muy profundo dentro de ella con una sensación volcánica que quiso eternizar.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par cuando lo vio cambiar de forma ante sus ojos. En un momento era una bestia y, luego, al segundo, cuando rugió y su cuerpo se endureció sobre el de ella mientras acababa, todo su cuerpo se transformó en el de un hombre.

Ella observó fascinada y atónita como Darien recobraba el control de su ser y, sin preocuparse por volver a la forma de bestia, bajó la mirada para observarla a través de los ojos dorados de su especie.

Era un hermoso vampiro con colmillos de incisivos y una expresión intensa en el rostro. El rostro más masculino y mortal que ella había visto en la vida, pero hermoso.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada mientras él se bajaba de encima de ella: sus miradas estaban fijas como si estuvieran petrificadas. Se estudiaron uno a otro por un quieto momento antes de que el cerrara los ojos y le posara un beso único y gentil en la frente.

El corazón de Serena latía exasperadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Serena no dijo nada cuando Darien bajó la cabeza y se apoyó reconfortantemente en sus senos. Ella levantó las manos y lo apretó con fuerza, no quería que se fuera.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: serena suertuda ¬¬ ya callo se los dije y disfruto bastante para hacer aunque les juro que nunca me hubiera sometido soy muy terca y respondona ejjeje.**


	20. Chapter 20

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 19**

Mientras Serena estaba recostada sobre la espalda, una mano le pasó sobre la cabeza y ella se despertó al sentir que le chupaban los pezones. Ella gimió, mientras abría y cerraba los ojos rápidamente para abrirlos a la fuerza.

"Buen día", exhaló ella, y notó que él conservaba su forma humana. Ella sonrió, se inclinó hacia abajo y le deslizó los dedos por el cabello que ella sólo supo que Darien poseía cuando cambió de forma la noche anterior. Era de color negro, sensual y a la altura de los hombros con mechones dorados.

Él elevó las cejas y la miró por debajo de ellas. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo con la boca alrededor de su pezón, pero no lo soltó para responderle el saludo. Ella sonrió.

Serena observó cómo le chupaba los pezones y el vientre se le anudó de excitación. Le chupó uno hasta que endurecerlo y, luego, se dirigió al otro para hacer lo mismo. Hacia adelante y hacia atrás, una y otra vez.

En cuestión de minutos, la expresión del rostro de Serena se mostró perdida y su cuerpo se estremeció debajo del de Darien. "Por favor", susurró ella mientras arqueaba la espalda. "Te deseo dentro de mí".

Darien levantó la cabeza del pecho de Serena. Los ojos verde claro de Serena se encontraron bruscamente con unos dorados de serpiente.

"Dímelo", dijo él con voz espesa, mientras le echaba el cuerpo encima. "Quiero escuchar de tus propios labios lo mucho que deseas que tu rey-dios te folle".

Ella frunció el ceño. "Tengo cierto inconveniente para referirme a un hombre como mi rey, mucho menos mi dios".

Darien extendió la mano entre los muslos de Serena y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris de un modo que sabía le agradaba. Serena contuvo la respiración.

"Pero, por otro lado", objetó ella, "si el título corresponde…".

"Dímelo", volvió a exigir él. Su profunda y grave voz mostraba autoridad y necesidad, en ese orden respectivo.

"Deseo que mi rey-dios me folle", susurró Serena. Ella cerró los ojos y gimió cuando los movimientos circulares alrededor de su clítoris se volvieron más enérgicos. _"_Lo deseo _mucho"_.

"Y yo deseo follar a mi reina-diosa".

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella no esperaba que la llamara de semejante e igualitaria manera. El término, que habría sonado tonto de los labios de cualquier otro hombre, le estrujó el corazón del modo más placentero posible.

Para él, ese término implicaba mucho significado.

Había algo más que ella no esperaba. Serena se dio cuenta, por primera vez desde que se había despertado, de que le había quitado la cadena. El fino y adornado collar todavía le decoraba el cuello, pero no había ninguna correa adherida a él.

"Entonces, hazlo". Ella levantó las caderas y las arqueó en dirección a Darien. "Por favor".

Su sonrisa parcial era la arrogancia en persona. Y muy típico de Darien.

"Date la vuelta", murmuró él. "Quiero ver cómo se sacude tu precioso culo mientras te follo".

Darien tenía una manera de ser carnal, que ella nunca había conocido. Las palabras eran indudablemente provocativas, al igual que la imagen mental que generaban. Ella esperó que él se sentara sobre las rodillas y, luego, tal como él lo deseaba, se dio vuelta y quedó recostada sobre el vientre.

"En cuatro patas", ronroneó Darien. "Con el culo y la cabeza hacia arriba. Quiero que tus sensuales tetas también se sacudan".

Serena exhaló fuertemente. Él podía incendiar su interior con sólo hablar. Nuevamente, ella obedeció: se puso en cuatro patas y arqueó la espalda como un gato acicalado.

Él la agarró de las caderas y le puso la verga en el agujero. La ausencia de vello púbico multiplicó las sensaciones por cien.

"Por favor, Darien", dijo ella suavemente; lo deseaba más de lo que deseaba respirar. Ella sacudió el culo, haciéndole saber que estaba más que preparada y ansiosa. "Deseo que mi rey-dios me folle".

Un ínfimo y grave gruñido comenzó a retumbar en el pecho de Darien. Ella se sonrió porque reconocía lo que quería decir: estaba a punto de follarla hasta que le explotara la cabeza. Casi literalmente.

Darien la embistió por detrás con un embate suave y se asentó en el agarre. Ella produjo un gemido largo y estruendoso, su sonrisa se evaporó y una expresión seria e intensa tomó su lugar. Mientras miraba por sobre el hombro, sus ojos entrecerraron de pasión. "Follame".

Darien apretó la mandíbula ante sus palabras. Mientras le daba lo que ella quería, Darien comenzó a entrar y salir de ella con embates largos, rápidos e implacables. Él gimió mientras la cogía, y le clavó los dedos en la carne de las caderas.

"Me agrada mucho el coño de mi niñita", ronroneó él con un sonido tan intoxicado como los rigurosos embates. "Tan húmeda, pegajosa y apretada".

Las tetas de Serena comenzaron a sacudirse al ritmo de los embates y sus pezones se volvieron híper-sensibles por los rápidos movimientos. "Más", rogó ella. _"Más fuerte"._

"¿Así?", dijo él entre dientes.

Mientras la agarraba de las caderas con más fuerza, la montó enérgicamente, cogiéndola con embates fuertes y posesivos. El sonido de la carne empapada de transpiración chocando contra otra carne igual de mojada llegó a los oídos de Serena. Más fuerte. Más rápido. Una y otra vez, y una más.

Serena llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió mientras un violento orgasmo le rasgaba el cuerpo desde el vientre. La sangre se agolpó en sus pezones y los volvió intensamente sensibles. La sangre fluyó rápidamente a su rostro, haciéndola arder. Su concha se contracturó alrededor de su verga. Todo lo que pudo oír fue el sonido de los gemidos de Darien y de su propia carne que le succionaba la verga nuevamente hacia adentro.

Él gimió de un modo que ella ya conocía y la hacía reconocer que estaba por acabar. La folló con increíblemente más fuerza, hasta que ella gimió de placer y rogó por más. Serena volvió a echarle las caderas contra el cuerpo, chocándolo embate tras embate. Él la folló más fuerte, más adentro, más rápido.

Una y otra vez.

Y otra vez más, y otra.

"_Serenity"_, gruñó él con una intensidad que ella nunca le había escuchado. _"Eres mía"_, dijo él entre embate y embate. _"Estás atada a mí por toda la eternidad"_.

Ella sintió que su cuerpo se endureció, escuchó su fuerte gruñido y supo que estaba a punto de explotar. En el preciso momento en que lo hizo, todo su cuerpo se sacudió, dos filosos colmillos se hundieron en el cuello de Serena y le punzaron la piel. Eso la hizo gritar.

El orgasmo más feroz que Serena había experimentado explotó por todo su cuerpo como el rayo de una tormenta eléctrica. Ella gimió aun más fuerte: el placer era tan intenso que llegaba a ser doloroso. Él no dejó de follarla mientras acababa y el sonido de sus propios gruñidos le hacía frente a los gritos de Serena. Ella siguió echándole las caderas contra el cuerpo, mientras le ordeñaba la crema de la verga.

Darien le apretó las caderas por última vez antes de soltarlas. Su respiración era forzada; cayó sobre la lujosa cama a su lado y la jaló hacia su propio cuerpo para abrazarla. Serena se desmayó agradecida sobre él, demasiado agotada como para hablar, mucho menos permanecer despierta.

Darien acunó el cuerpo dormido de Serena en su pecho y le masajeó las perfectas y redondeadas nalgas con las manos. Él estaba tan exhausto como ella, pero su mente trabajaba demasiado implacablemente como para dormirse.

Había hecho lo impensado. El Rey Darien Chiba acababa de otorgarle vida eterna a la mismísima mujer que los magos habían advertido podría representar la ruina de Tongor. Ya nadie podría matar a Serenity, aunque eso nunca fue una opción posible, pero él había llevado las cosas a un nivel totalmente nuevo al igualar el poder de su cuerpo con la incautivabilidad de su mente.

La reina humana desconocía absolutamente lo que había ocurrido entre ellos cuando él la mordió. Él estaba seguro de eso. Pero pronto, muy pronto, lo averiguaría.

_¿Qué eres para mí, mujer, que me debilitas tanto?_

Darien suspiró, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que los magos no podían predecir ciertas cosas. Como el afecto que sentía por la mismísima hembra que tenía el poder de hacer rendir a sus pies a su propia civilización.

Serena se despertó en medio de la noche. Se dio vuelta en la cama para enfrentar a Darien, pero sólo descubrió que no estaba allí. Mientras se sentaba, miró alrededor del dormitorio.

Allí estaba…de pie en el balcón y solo.

En su privilegiada posición, el Rey Darien Chiba era la acalorada fantasía de toda mujer hecha realidad. Alto, de espaldas anchas, y con una musculatura imponente, sus siete pies y medio de altura eran tan hermosos como mortales. Su espalda y hombros eran anchos y fuertes y sus nalgas, apretadas y perfectas. Sus piernas eran largas y no eran demasiado pesadas ni poseían pocos músculos: eran simplemente perfectas. El modo en el que los rayos de la luz de la luna inundaban el balcón y destacaban su presencia le hacía pensar que si existía tal cosa como un rey-dios, seguramente era Darien.

Serena saltó de la grandiosa cama, y se dirigió en silencio en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba el rey Xandi. Los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos. "Hey", dijo ella suavemente, "¿estás bien?".

Se hizo un silencio. Ella pudo notar que algo no estaba para nada bien por lo que decidió esperar pacientemente hasta que él estuviera preparado para hablar en vez de forzarlo. Justo cuando ella pensó que él quizás nunca hablaría, Darien inclinó lentamente la cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Puedes sentir esta…cosa…entre nosotros? ¿Esta inexplicable conexión de especies?".

Serena exhaló fuertemente. Más de lo que él pensaba. "Sí".

"¿Qué quiere decir?".

"Esperaba que tú lo supieras".

Darien desvió la mirada. "No comprendo los sentimientos que me inundan. Tampoco sé qué hacer con ellos".

La sonrisa de Serena era triste. Era casi como si fuesen el Romeo y la Julieta de cien millones de años atrás. "'Reniega de tu padre y de tu nombre'", suspiró ella.

Darien le clavó la mirada y levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

"Estaba citando a una tonta obra de teatro", dijo Serena con un suspiro. "Es la historia de un hombre y una mujer que desean estar juntos pese a que son enemigos acérrimos desde su nacimiento".

La expresión del rostro de Darien era perspicaz y dolorosa. "Entonces comprendes estos sentimientos", murmuró él.

"Sí, los comprendo".

"¿Qué ocurrió con esta pareja?", preguntó él.

"Se suicidaron. Decidieron que preferían morir a tener que vivir separados".

Darien volvió a mirar en dirección a la inmensidad de la negra noche. "Una tragedia".

"Mmmm…por eso ese tipo de obras se denominaban 'tragedias'". Serena levantó la mano, la posó sobre la espalda de Darien y lo acarició delicadamente. "Pero no ocurrió en la vida real, Darien. Fue sólo un cuento".

"¿Qué futuro nos espera, Serenity?". Llevó la cabeza de cabellos oscuros hacia atrás para contemplarla. "Soy el líder de mi pueblo. Tú eres la líder del tuyo. Nuestras razas han estado en guerra durante miles de años. Seríamos idiotas si pensáramos que acabaremos la guerra con una follada".

Esas crueles palabras dolieron. Ella desvió la mirada. "Creo que tienes razón".

Él le elevó el mentón con la mano hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos. "No quise que eso sonara así, pequeña. Te pido disculpas".

El corazón de Serena se hinchó. Darien nunca le había antes le pedido perdón por nada. "Gracias", susurró ella.

Entrelazaron las manos mientras permanecían de pie en el balcón y llenaron sus pulmones con la brisa de la noche. Eso le dio tiempo para pensar a Serena…y tiempo para darse cuenta de que su presencia lo estaba lastimando. Independientemente de si él se percató de eso en ese momento o no, no le molestaría que ella no estuviera en Tongor.

_He aprendido a amarte, Rey Darien Chiba. Por eso me marcharé. Porque te amo lo suficiente como para darte paz._

"Ven conmigo", dijo Serena suavemente, rompiendo el silencio. Ella lo tomó fuertemente de la mano. "Quiero hacer el amor contigo esta noche".

Darien dudó por un breve momento y, luego, la siguió hasta la cama. Darien saltó sobre el cuerpo de Serena y se metió dentro de ella con gentil reverencia, embistiendo lentamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera de su acogedora carne.

"No me importa lo que nos depare el destino", prometió Darien con un susurro, "siempre viviremos uno dentro del otro".

Algunas lágrimas amenazaron con pinchar la parte posterior de los ojos de Serena. En cambio, ella sonrió: se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejarlo. "Siempre te amaré, Darien. Siempre".

**Continuara…**

**N/a: es tan lindo y cariñoso Darien cuando se lo propone pero a veces es un imbécil por completo u_u¡**


	21. Chapter 21

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 20**

"Ojalá tuviera un machete", rezongó Andrew. "Me serviría para abrirnos paso entre esta espesa mierda mucho más fácilmente".

"Te entiendo, hermano", suspiró Nicolás, mientras se secaba el sudor que le bajaba por el costado del rostro.

Zafiro no abrió la boca y mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras los hombres lideraban el grupo y se abrían camino por la selva tropical. Las guerreras permanecían en la retaguardia, preparadas para darle batalla a cualquier predador que se les cruzara en el camino.

"Esto no me agrada para nada", le dijo mordazmente Rei a una sus guerreras. "Takuru está muriendo, nuestra flora y fauna es casi inexistente, mientras que los Xandi disfrutan de un mundo de vegetación exuberante".

"Cuando recuperemos a nuestra reina", señaló razonablemente una de las hembras, "podremos reclamar esta tierra como nuestra".

Zafiro se detuvo. Se dio vuelta y miró fijo a la Amazona. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mirada enloquecida. "¿Conoces este ambiente?", dijo él con voz áspera. "¿O la clase de animales que podemos encontrar?".

Rei lo miró con curiosidad. Les echó una mirada a Andrew y a Nicolás que también lo miraban extrañados. "No, no lo conozco. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, macho?".

"Zafiro", murmuró Andrew, "estás temblando, hombre".

"¿Qué está sucediendo?". Preguntó Nicolás. "Te has comportado algo extraño desde hace unos días".

"Y-Yo—". Zafiro respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. "Al principio pensé que no era verdad, ¡no podía ser cierto!, pero cuanto más nos adentramos en la selva…".

"Zafiro", dijo Nicolás suavemente, "no podemos comprender lo que dices. ¿Qué es lo que no podía ser cierto? ¿De qué estás hablando?".

Silencio.

"Pude rescatar uno de los dispositivos del _Matusalén II_."

Andrew se paralizó. "¿Cuál?".

Zafiro temblaba como una hoja. "El monitor de la fe-fecha y ho-hora".

Andrew se encogió de hombros. "Sí. ¿Qué sucede?".

"Le debió llevar cierto tiempo volver a alinearse. La lectura que recibimos al aterrizar era…errónea".

Nicolás entrecerró los ojos. "¿Errónea?".

Zafiro no tuvo tiempo de responder. Un rugido horripilante resonó por todo el terreno tropical y captó la total atención de todos. Los temblores generados por pesadas pisadas hicieron caer a todos al suelo. En un momento sólo se podían ver inmensos árboles en todas direcciones. Un segundo después, se quebraban ramas, caían árboles y pequeños animales corrían a toda velocidad mientras el Terrible Lagarto cazaba a sus presas:

Ellos.

"Santo hijo de Dios", farfulló Andrew. Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. "Esto no está sucediendo".

"¡Corran!". Gritó Rei. "¡Ahora!".

"¡No!". Bramó Nicolás. "¡Caza a las presas en movimiento! Sólo quédense quietos en su—".

Sus palabras no llegaron a tiempo. Las guerreras ya estaban corriendo y dejaron a la tripulación del _Matusalén _muy atrás. Corrían rápido, tanto que los hombres se asombraron al ser testigos de lo mucho que se parecían a un guepardo en velocidad y miedo del mortal predador que se les acercaba segundo tras segundo. Recobrando la consciencia, Nicolás y Zafiro comenzaron a correr, esforzándose al máximo para alcanzarlas.

"¡Vamos!". Gritó Rei cuando, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que Andrew no la seguía. "¡Hagan lo que digo!".

El Tyrannosaurus Rex miró fijamente al Teniente Williams como si supiera que estaba allí. Mientras abría su descomunal boca y dejaba ver sus dientes extremadamente afilados, emitió un gemido ensordecedor que le reventó los tímpanos a Andrew.

Mientras se recuperaba del horrible estado de paralización que lo había envuelto, Andrew elevó su Láser-5. Poco dispuesto a arriesgarse a descubrir si los científicos de su tiempo habían tenido razón cuando decían que el rey de los dinosaurios cazaba solamente presas en movimiento, se preparó a disparar.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió que dos manos de mujer lo tomaban por detrás.

"Sujétate a mi cadera", le dijo Rei al oído. "Yo te sostengo".

Apoyándose sobre los muslos, la Amazona dio un salto tan alto que dejó boquiabiertos a Zafiro y a Nicolás. El T-Rex volvió a rugir: un sonido ensordecedor de ira y represalia jurada. Con Andrew sobre la espalda, Rei escaló rápidamente los árboles como si fuera un mono, distanciándose fácilmente del horroroso cazador.

Un instante después, tanto Zafiro como Nicolás se encontraban sobre las espaldas de otras dos guerreras que repitieron las acciones salvadoras de su líder. Unos minutos después, los tres hombres y las seis mujeres se encontraban acurrucados en los árboles, dentro de una cavidad lo suficientemente grande como para protegerlos a todos.

"'¡Nunca había visto una mierda semejante en la vida!". Eso lo dijo un Andrew jadeante.

"Yo tampoco", admitió Rei con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "He luchado contra los _loma _y los—".

"Lo dije por ti". Andrew le recorrió el rostro con la mirada, le paseó los ojos por los senos cubiertos por las copas metálicas y volvió al rostro. "Estuviste espectacular".

Él sonrió cuando ella se ruborizó y, luego, desvió la mirada. Su sonrisa se vaporó cuando contempló a Zafiro. El gran ruso cerró fugazmente los ojos y desvió la mirada.

"Le pido disculpas sinceramente", farfulló Zafiro. "Pensé que el indicador debía estar fallando".

"¿Cuál es la lectura?". Dijo Andrew entre dientes.

Nicolás suspiró: el nivel de adrenalina se desplomó y la fatiga comenzaba a apoderarse de él. "Sólo acaba con esto y dínosla. "¿Cuál es la maldita lectura?".

"100.000.007", dijo Zafiro suavemente. Miró hacia arriba y alternó la dirección de su mirada entre Andrew y Nicolás. "Antes de Cristo".

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el miedo, los guerreros de Darien dieron un paso hacia atrás mientras observaban cómo el rey-dios destruía todo a su paso. Bramaba y rugía como si se hubiera vuelto loco, tiró sillas al piso e hizo volar mesas mientras salía enérgicamente del ziggurat.

La reina humana había escapado.

"Su Excelencia", murmuró Ghazi, "lo ayudaré a buscarla. No se preocupe, la _volveremos _a capturar".

Pero pareció que el rey-dios no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo su guerrero de confianza. Los demás guerreros retrocedieron aun más para ofrecerle al Rey Darien Chiba un amplio sendero para que descargara su ira. Mientras cambiaba a su forma de bestia, salió volando por el aire…para encontrar a la reina que acababa de escapar.

Dejar a Darien había sido lo más difícil que Serena se vio obligada a hacer en la vida. Se dio cuenta de que era para mejor, porque sabía que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podría soportar la misoginia de Tongor durante toda la vida. Y, pesadamente, admitió que Darien no sería feliz en ningún lugar de Takuru.

_Romeo y Julieta. _La analogía había resultado más acertada de lo que ella esperaba.

Llevó rápidamente una mano hacia la mordedura que le había dejado Darien en el cuello y la cubrió. Serena no estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido cuando el mordió pero, de alguna manera, se sentía aun más atada a él de lo que ya lo estaba. De alguna manera, esperaba que la cicatriz nunca sanara. Al igual que un souvenir, serviría de recuerdo eterno de esos días y noches que había pasado en la cama de Darien.

No se arrepentía del tiempo que había pasado con él, pero admitió que nunca podría volver. No mientras los Xandi estuvieran decididos a esclavizar mujeres y desquiciarles la mente. Entonces, ahora estaba aquí, intentando contra todo encontrar el camino para reencontrarse con los Takuri; un pueblo cuyo estilo de vida no respetaba más que el de los Xandi.

Al menos, en Zala, Serena sabía que se avecinaban cambios. Creían que ella era su reina. Que así sea. Si esa era lo carta que le había repartido el destino, la iba a jugar para obtener las mayores ventajas. Las guerreras aún no lo sabían, pero su moral y estilo de vida estaban a punto de evolucionar…y mucho.

Con la respiración pesada, Serena terminó de escalar el acantilado y, en la cima, miró a su alrededor. Abajo había un río y, más allá, más tierra en la otra orilla. Se paralizó: estaba casi completamente segura de que veía gente a lo lejos. Mientras entrecerraba los ojos, se concentró todo lo que pudo en la escena.

"¡Ser!", resonó una voz masculina desde lejos.

Era Andrew. ¡A la mierda! Era Andrew. ¡Y Nicolás, y Zafiro, y…Rei! También había otras pocas guerreras, gente que ella no reconoció.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir enloquecidamente. Una sonrisa le inundó el rostro. "¡Andrew!".

"¡Ser!". Ella vio que él ahuecó las manos alrededor de la boca. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Sí!", le respondió ella con un grito. "Pero no sé como salir de este acantilado".

Rei dio unos pasos en dirección al río. Incluso a la distancia, Serena pudo notar que todo su cuerpo se paralizó y tensó. "¡Tienes que saltar hacia el agua!", gritó ella. "¡Hazlo! ¡Y rápido!".

Serena arrugó la frente.

"¡Salta!". Le imploró Rei nuevamente. "Por el amor de los dioses…¡salta ya!".

Un sonido extraño semejante a un gorjeo y a un chasquido llegó a los oídos de Serena. El diminuto vello del cuello de Serena se encrespó.

Había algo detrás suyo.

Con miedo a hacerlo pero, al darse cuenta de que no tenía alternativa, Serena inclinó lentamente la cabeza y miró por sobre su hombro. Oh. Mi. Dios.

"Esto no puede ser verdad", susurró ella con los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. La estaban cazando, y en grupo. Y no podía creer lo que la estaba cazando.

"'¡Salta!", escuchó gritar a Rei. "Nos encontramos con estas criaturas hace dos días. ¡No pueden nadar!".

Velocirraptors. Lo que la estaba cazando eran _Velocirraptors. _

_Santísimo hijo de— _

El resto sucedió en cámara lenta. Serena vio que una de las criaturas preparaba sus poderosos muslos para saltar. Mientras se daba vuelta y rogaba chocar contra el agua y no contra una roca saliente, se lanzó hacia el costado del acantilado y voló en dirección hacia lo que fuera que encontrara abajo.

Unos pocos segundos después, dio contra el agua. También su perseguidor.

"¡Vamos, Ser!".

"¡Nada más rápido!".

"_¡Muéeeeevete!". _Escuchó gritar a Zafiro.

Mientras nadaba contra la corriente, Serena intentó escapar de la criatura y de su acechante mandíbula con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir. Tal vez, el excelente predador no pudiera nadar, pero estaba decidido a atraparla. Se acercaba cada vez más, y más…

El corazón de Serena latía desesperadamente debido al efecto de la adrenalina y ella se dio vuelta en el agua para enfrentar a su perdición. Con un sonido sibilante, salieron garras mortales de las puntas de los dedos de Serena. Bruscamente, surgieron colmillos de sus encías. No supo exactamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero sí se percató de que la mordedura de Darien la había convertido en lo que era ahora, y siguió el patrón instintivo que se apoderó de ella.

Con un rugido ensordecedor, atacó a la criatura en el agua. La tripulación del _Matusalén _y las guerreras se encontraban de pie en la orilla del río. Estaban boquiabiertos y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo—

Serena se había convertido en la criatura más mortífera que jamás habían visto.

Mientras rodeaba a su presa, dejó en claro su dominio. Lucharon durante un largo rato pero, luego, como si la criatura supiera y comprendiera su peldaño en la cadena de la vida y la muerte, le ofreció poca resistencia cuando ella la mató con un único y mortal corte en la yugular. La sangre brotó a borbotones alrededor del cuerpo moribundo y manchó las inmaculadas aguas plateadas con un inquietante tono carmesí.

Serena giró la cabeza para mirar a su tripulación y el corazón le latía enloquecidamente cuando la miraron fijamente como si nunca la hubieran visto en la vida. Acusando recibo de dichas miradas, observó su reflejo en las plateadas aguas que no estaban manchadas con la sangre del velocirraptor. Palideció.

Darien la había convertido en…una de su especie. No se había transformado en Xandi completamente pero tampoco reconocía el rostro que le devolvía el reflejo. Sus ojos eran ranuras doradas y sus dientes, colmillos afilados. Se veía tan aterradora y formidable como cualquier predador.

"¡Ay, Dios mío!". Gritó Serena, mientras extendía una mano para pedir ayuda. "¿Qué me está pasando?".

Cuando su tripulación llegó a su posición en el río, la ira se había disuelto y, con ella, también su alter-ego. Las mortales garras desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido y los colmillos volvieron a retraerse en sus encías. En un instante, sus ojos volvieron a su estado normal: verde claro y redondos en vez de ranuras doradas.

"Está bien, Ser", murmuró Andrew mientras la agarraba. "Vayamos a la orilla. Estarás bien".

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?", exigió saber ella con una voz parcialmente histérica. "Esas…_cosas_…¿eran lo que yo creo que eran? ¿Y yo? ¿En qué me convertí? "¡Qué mierda está pasando!".

Zafiro suspiró. "Sí, eran velocirraptors. Tenemos mucho que contarte".

Serena casi no lo escuchó. El impacto de ver en lo que se había convertido durante la batalla en el río le había anulado toda capacidad de pensamiento racional. Nunca antes se había sentido tan primitiva o primaria en la vida. La necesidad de matar había sido maníaca, algo instintivo que no podía controlarse ni describirse.

Cuando Darien le había dicho que siempre vivirían uno dentro del otro, lo había hecho en referencia a más de un aspecto.

**Continuara..**

**N/a: Oh my GOD¡ están antes de Cristo eso si es una locura total quien lo diría ella es my pero muy joven quien no quisiera jajaj pero por lo menos tienes a tus machos jajaj y a mi Darien.**


	22. Chapter 22

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 21**

"¿100.000.007, _Antes de Cristo_?". Serena sólo pudo quedar boquiabierta ante sus hombres. "¿En serio?".

"Así parece", suspiró Andrew.

"Viste a los Velocirraptors con tus propios ojos, Serena", señaló razonablemente Zafiro. "Y eso no es todo lo que encontramos mientras te buscábamos".

"El T-Rex", comenzó a enumerar Nicolás, "dos manadas de Velocirraptors, dos Coelophysis—".

"—y una perdiz en un peral", farfulló Andrew.

"Es la Era Cretácea…creo". Serena frunció el ceño. "Pero los humanos, o los simios que fueron nuestros ancestros, sólo aparecieron alrededor de cinco millones de años antes de Cristo".

"Bueno, aparentemente, los científicos estaban equivocados". Zafiro levantó las manos. "¡No lo sé! Lo único que sé es que hay dinosaurios y humanos a la vez. Tal vez los Takuri sean los ancestros de los humanos: criaturas destinadas a extinguirse, pero humanos después de todo".

"Quizás los Xandi y los Takuri estén destinados a exterminarse mutuamente. Quizás sus fósiles hayan quedado enterrados tan profundo que los científicos de nuestros días nunca los encontraron". Nicolás se encogió de hombros. "No tengo respuestas. La ciencia es un arte, una hipótesis de trabajo. Nada queda escrito en piedra. Lo sabes, Serena".

Silencio.

"Tiene sentido", susurró Serena.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Quizás los Xandi no hayan dejado restos fósiles, pero perduran en el folclore humano". A continuación les explicó cómo cambiaban de forma y se las describió. "Bien podrían haber sido el sustento sobre el que se generaron las historias de gárgolas y vampiros".

Su tripulación siguió conversando sobre el tema. Al ser científicos, parecían niños que acababan de descubrir la guarida de Santa Claus. Lo único que Serena pudo hacer mientras el bote de los Takuri se sacudía por las negras aguas fue sentir la pesadez de la carga que le habían impuesto.

Si la hipótesis de Nicolás era correcta, los Xandi y los Takuri se exterminarían unos a otros. El sólo pensar que el pueblo de Darien se extinguiría le resultaba tan perturbador como pensar que el destino del de Rei sería el mismo. Alguna vez ella se había obligado tontamente a creer que no le importaba un comino. Pero, ¿ahora? Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas. Demasiadas.

No sabía qué podía hacer para ayudar o, incluso, si debía hacer algo. Si se involucraba aun más en el desarrollo de la guerra de veinte mil años que había perdurado entre los Xandi y los Takuri, Serena bien podría cambiar la historia.

Dos razas. Dos culturas. Ambas se creían superiores al enemigo.

_¿Cómo puedo luchar contra eso? Tal como lo dijo Darien, ¿puedo creer que todo pueda cambiar después de uno o dos polvos? _

Con un suspiro, Serena miró en dirección a las oscuras aguas como si allí se encontraran las respuestas. Para su desilusión, todo lo que poseía era lo que era: un negro abismo donde moraba lo incierto.

"Conocemos su posición, Su Excelencia. Ataquemos ahora y reclamemos a la reina mortal humana".

Darien miró fijamente hacia abajo del acantilado en dirección a las negras aguas por las que la pequeña embarcación navegaba y se acercaba a la fortaleza Takuri. "Ella no es mortal. Me ocupé de eso".

Ghazi se paralizó. "Tú…¿_qué_?".

"Le di inmortalidad", respondió él sin pedir disculpas. Mientras giraba para enfrentar a su guerrero de confianza, Darien dijo no con la cabeza. "No puedo hacer esto, amigo mío. No puedo obligarla a regresar a Tongor contra su voluntad".

Ghazi le buscó la mirada a Darien. "¿Puedo ser tajante?".

"Puedes".

"¿Qué te ocurre?".

Darien sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada en dirección al bote que alejaba a Serenity cada vez más de él. "Romeo y Julieta", murmuró él. Eso confundió a Ghazi aun más. "Si pudiera renegar de mi padre y de mi nombre, lo haría. Por ella. Lo haría".

**Continuara…**

**N/a: cada vez que leo me mata este hombre creo que me enamore por milésima vez *w***


	23. Chapter 23 Fin

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 22**

"Mi reina", dijo Rei suavemente, "¿cenarás con nosotros esta noche?". Ella limpió su garganta. "Permitiremos que tus machos cenen con nosotras, ¿eso te complace?".

"¿Has liberado a tu hijo?".

"Sí". Rei enderezó la columna. "Y te agradezco que me hayas obligado a hacerlo".

Serena pestañeó. Había regresado a Zala hacía un mes y cada día sin Darien a su lado parecía más largo que el anterior. Se sentía muerta en el interior pero se obligó a sonreír para que Rei supiera que estaba contenta. "Me alegro por ti. Y por él".

Silencio.

"Pequeña guerrera", dijo Rei suavemente, "todos estamos contentos".

Serena jugueteó distraídamente con el collar dorado que llevaba puesto. Supuso que tendría que haberle pedido a Rei que la ayudara a encontrar algún modo de quitárselo, pero no estaba totalmente preparada para olvidarlo. "Estoy embarazada", susurró ella. "De Darien".

Rei se paralizó. "Por todos los dioses", farfulló ella.

Las fosas nasales de Serena se agrandaron. Sintió emoción por primera vez en el mes. Esa emoción era ira, pero supuso que era un comienzo. "¿Y eso es tan malo?", preguntó ella bruscamente. "¿Por qué debemos ser enemigos? ¡Por qué no podemos vivir en paz!".

Rei se quedó callada por un momento y, luego, dijo, "Escuché lo que hablabas con tus machos en el camino de regreso a Zala".

Serena juntó las cejas.

"Tal vez exterminarnos mutuamente sea nuestro destino. Eso es lo que dijeron".

"Lamento que hayas escuchado eso".

"Yo no". Suspiró Rei. "Las mujeres de Takuru creen en ti, mi reina. Harán lo que tú digas. Si deseas paz entre las razas, creo que nuestro pueblo lo aceptará y seguirá tus órdenes. Pero se necesita que la otra raza también dé por terminada la guerra. No veo a tu Darien aquí, con deseos de hacer lo mismo".

Serena cerró los ojos ante esas palabras. "Tienes razón", susurró ella. Lentamente, Serena abrió los ojos y contempló a Rei. "¿Y mi bebé?".

"Eres una mujer fuerte, Serenity Magna". Rei inclinó la cabeza. "Lo educarás para que sea tan sabio como su madre. No tengo dudas de eso".

Se agolparon lágrimas en los ojos de Serena, pero ella no las derramó. "Gracias". Ella sonrió pero, esta vez, el gesto no fue forzado. "Eres más sabia de lo que yo podría llegar a ser. Te debo mucho".

"No me debes nada". Rei caminó en dirección a las puertas y dejó sola a Serena con sus pensamientos. "Les diré a los demás que esta noche estás cansada. Descansa".

Darien había tratado de no entrometerse. Durante un mes, había librado una guerra interna y se había esforzado al máximo por ofrendarle a Serenity lo que ella más deseaba: libertad. Finalmente, había decidido guardarse la promesa pero no hasta que la viera una última vez.

Tenía que saber a ciencia cierta que eso era lo que ella quería. Tenía que mirarla a los ojos y notar la verdad. Tenía que mencionarle las palabras de amor que ella le había ofrecido. Al menos, antes del final de la noche, ella sabría lo que residía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Atravesar los perímetros fuertemente custodiados de Zala le resultó algo difícil, pero no imposible. Antes de conocer a Serenity, su mente se habría acelerado por la importancia de ese hecho. Luego de hacerlo, que existiera cualquier barrera entre ellos sólo lo irritaba.

Seguirle el rastro desde ese punto habría sido fácil aun si su mordedura no le facilitara ubicarla en cualquier lugar y momento, desde cualquier posición. Ella vivía en el templo que los Takuri habían construido hacía tanto tiempo; el templo reservado para que residiera y gobernara la reina profetizada.

La encontró en su dormitorio, sola y con aspecto enfermo. Sus ojeras le resultaban extrañas y Darien no pudo discernir su significado. Lo único que sabía era que Serenity estaba enferma.

_No puedes morir, pequeña. Yo te hice inmortal. _

En su forma animal, sus agudos oídos percibieron un ligero sonido retumbante cuando aterrizó en el balcón del dormitorio. Curioso, y sin saber con certeza qué era lo que escuchaba, Darien se paralizó. El sonido provenía…

Del útero de Serena.

"Por todos los dioses", murmuró él. "Estás embarazada de mí".

Su corazón comenzó a latir enloquecidamente y una miríada de emociones lo envolvió simultáneamente. Euforia. Posesión. Territorialismo. Ansias de volver a unirse con ella.

Temor de que ella intentara mantenerlo alejado de su hijo cuando naciera.

Darien permaneció de pie en el balcón y se transformó en hombre sin siquiera pensarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla fijamente y disfrutar de la belleza que sentía en su interior. Antes de ella, no había nada allí. Luego de ella, percibió todo lo que no podía; lágrimas, alegría, dolor, alegría: _vida_.

Serenity Magna lo había despertado de más un solo modo.

Finalmente, luego de largos minutos en los que simplemente la observó, Darien se preparó para hacerle saber de su presencia. Vestido con las ropas tradicionales de un rey Xandi: la pollera negra a la altura de los muslos y las botas a la altura de las rodillas, ingresó al dormitorio de Serena.

Serenity se paralizó al notar su presencia, tal vez sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. O, más directamente, a quién estaba viendo.

"Darien", dijo al exhalar, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".

Los músculos del rey-dios se tensaron mientras se preguntaba si su presencia no era deseada. "Vine a decirte—".

Antes de que pudiera finalizar su discurso ensayado, Serenity se lanzó sobre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento, de volver a tener a esta mujer muy especial en sus brazos.

"Te amo, Serenity", le murmuró Darien al oído. "No podía dejar que simplemente te alejaras de mí sin que supieras lo que siento por ti".

"Yo también te amo", susurró ella. "Te extrañaba tanto".

Se abrazaron durante un tiempo que sintieron eterno, pero no fue lo suficientemente largo como para que quedaran satisfechos. Mientras se secaba una descarada lágrima de la mejilla, Serena se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Aún sientes lo que sentías en un momento?". Preguntó Serenity.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"¿Que no somos lo suficientemente poderosos como para acabar con esta guerra juntos y traer paz a nuestras razas?".

Darien se paralizó. Buscó el rostro de Serena con la mirada. "Tú me haces creer que podemos hacer lo que sea…juntos".

La sonrisa de Serena fue lo más hermoso que Darien vio en la vida. Le respondió con otra sonrisa.

"Eso quiere decir", dijo ella, "que ya no hipnotizarán, o lo que sea que les hagan, a las hembras Takuri".

La sonrisa de Darien se evaporó. Podía imaginarse lo felices que se sentirían los guerreros Xandi al escuchar este anuncio.

"De igual modo", cedió ella, "los machos de Takuru ya no podrán ser retenidos como esclavos".

Él no sonrió, pero sus ojos no dejaron ver respeto alguno por los cambios que ella había logrado en un solo mes. "Acepto tus condiciones".

"Eso es sólo el comienzo".

Darien resopló, era la primera vez en la vida que estaba tan cerca de reírse. "Me atrevo a decir que no dudo de ti".

Serenity elevó la mirada en dirección a él. "Pero podemos guardarnos eso para otro momento y lugar. Ahora, sólo te pediré una cosa".

Darien elevó una ceja.

"Deseo que mi rey-dios me folle".

Su verga se endureció ante sus palabras. Eso era tan típico de él.

"Eso es bueno", dijo él con voz áspera, "porque me volveré loco si no puedo meterme en el coño de mi reina-diosa en este preciso momento".

En un momento, se encontraban de pie y se miraban fijamente y, al segundo, estaban uno encima del otro y se rasgaban las pocas ropas que llevaban puestas. "Ten cuidado", reprendió Darien mientras le llevaba el cuerpo desnudo a la cama, "no lastimes a nuestro bebé".

"El bebé está bien". Serenity abrió los ojos de par en par. "Espera…¿cómo supiste—?".

"Tu rey-dios todo lo sabe", gruñó él.

Ella sonrió mientras él se subía encima y, luego, gimió mientras le embestía la piel con toda la longitud su enorme verga. Le hizo el amor lentamente, tal como lo había hecho la última vez que habían estado juntos. Y tal como lo haría en muchas noches del futuro.

"Te amo, Serenity", le susurró Darien al oído, antes de chuparlo. Sus embates eran posesivos y marcantes. "Te amaré por siempre".

"Yo también te amaré por siempre, Darien". La sonrisa de Serena era amplísima. "Por siempre".

Pasaron toda la noche, y gran parte del día y la noche siguiente haciendo el amor, hablando, y planeando los cambios que se avecinaban tanto en el pueblo Takuri como en el Xandi. Sería un camino largo y arduo, pero ellos se aventurarían juntos.

Serena se sobresaltó cuando Darien le informó acerca del significado de la mordedura que le había dejado en el cuello. No sólo quería decir que podía transformarse ante la amenaza de un predador, también significaba que, ahora, era inmortal. Nada podría matarla.

Serena demoraría cierto tiempo en asimilar el impacto emocional que eso implicaba.

Generalmente, Rei golpeaba antes de ingresar al dormitorio de Serena. Esta noche, con Andrew a su lado, no lo hizo.

"La cena está servida, mi reina…". Rei se detuvo y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio al inesperado visitante desnudo y extendido sobre la cama de Serena.

Andrew suspiró. "Oh, miren", farfulló él. "Adivinen quién vino a cenar".

Serena llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

**Fin**

**N/A: no se ustedes pero a mi me gusto la historia se me hizo interesante y Hot a la vez jejej. Bueno hasta la próxima y ahora vayan a leer el Epigoloo. Saluditos.**


	24. Chapter 24 Epigolo

**El Criadero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El Criadero, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Epigolo**

**Una Semana después.**

Serena exhaló fuertemente mientras Rei señalaba con la cabeza en dirección a la reliquia que había permanecido guardada por miles de años dentro del Museo de Historia. Miró primero a Darien, luego a su tripulación, y se acercó a la imagen holográfica.

La tripulación del _Matusalén _se encontraba allí en ese momento, al igual que Rei, Darien y los guerreros y guerreras de confianza de ambas razas. La incertidumbre de lo que estaban por presenciar les hacía temblar el cuerpo a todos.

"Hazlo, mi amor", murmuró Darien. "Tenemos que saber".

Ella inclinó la cabeza. Mientras colocaba la mano en el scanner, su ADN coincidió perfectamente con el de la persona que esperaba la consola de la avanzada computadora. En cuestión de instantes, la máquina desplegó la imagen holográfica del zutariano frente a ellos.

Serena se paralizó. Se veía más viejo que la última vez que lo había visto: muy viejo y enfermo.

"La saludo a un año del Apocalipsis, Dra. Tsukino. He dedicado toda mi vida adulta a seguir con las investigaciones de otros científicos y creo que he creado una manera de viajar en el tiempo mediante una brecha en particular de las profundidades del espacio. Si los años de investigación científica fueron fructíferos y lo que inventé funcionó, usted y la tripulación del Matusalén ingresaron en esa brecha y lograron llegar al más antiguo pasado de la Tierra, en vez de su inexistente futuro".

Serena se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

"A fin de responder la pregunta que más le inquieta, debo decirle que ningún bando ganó la guerra". Suspiró reflexivamente. "Pero, ¿acaso realmente se podía esperar otro resultado?".

Darien bajó la mirada en dirección a Serena y, luego, volvió a fijarla en la imagen.

"Desde el comienzo de los anales de la historia, la humanidad se ha declarado la guerra contra sí misma en nombre del poder y la avaricia. En este capítulo final del libro denominado Nueva Francia, ambos bandos se han extinguido. Derrotamos al enemigo, pero nos hemos extinguido en el proceso. Los pocos que sobrevivimos estamos envejeciendo muy rápidamente. Todos habremos fallecido en cuestión de semanas".

Serena cerró los ojos fugazmente, dolorida al escuchar sus palabras. Darien entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y se los apretó. Serena se fortaleció ante su presencia, al igual que incorporó la fuerza de Darien dentro de su ser. Volvió a abrir los ojos rápidamente.

"Serenity Magna, tienes el poder necesario para forjar un nuevo destino para la humanidad en tu interior. Puede existir paz, y guerra también, pero nunca podrán subsistir a la vez. Cada bando debe aprender a dar, cada cultura debe darse cuenta de que sólo es superior ante sus propios ojos".

Algunas lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de los ojos de Serena mientras observaba envejecer al zutariano otros veinte años frente a ella. La voz del hombre se volvió más grave y sus ojos se veían cansados y listos para dormir…por toda la eternidad.

"He vivido lo suficiente como para hacer lo que siento que es mi destino, tal como los dioses lo han establecido. Le he dado otra oportunidad a la humanidad con usted. Una oportunidad para que conozca el amor en vez del odio. Una oportunidad para que materialice la paz y no la muerte. Una oportunidad para que prospere en vez de extinguirse.

Lidere a su pueblo con mano sabia Dra. Tsukino. Nuestro modo lleva a la muerte. Forjar un nuevo destino para el mundo que alguna vez se conoció como Tierra, depende de usted".

El zutariano logró sonreír débilmente por última vez.

"Paz y amor", murmuró. "Paz y amor".

**N/a: bueno como dice el Zatariano paz y amor paz y amor… nosotros mismos somos los que provocamos las guerras y el odio pero siempre hay un camino de esperanza y amor por donde seguir. Gracias a todas las que nos siguieron hasta el final y disculpen lo malo. Saludos.**


End file.
